Harry Potter a New War
by DrarryLover4Ever
Summary: COMPLETE! This story takes off right after book 7. It has some twists that I haven't seen yet in other fan fics. I changed the ending of book 7 in my story because I found it to be unsatisfying. These are not my characters and I am not making any money.
1. The Betrayl and Death

Chapter 1: The Betrayl and Death

**Chapter 1: The Betrayl and Death**

Harry was lying at the base of a large tree in the Forbidden Forest. He could sense people around him staring at him. He didn't know how he had gotten where he was or why. It seemed that he had forgotten everything that had occurred in the past couple of days. He tried to concentrate and tried to remember what was going on.

_All of a sudden he saw Ginny in his mind. She was in the Astronomy Tower. She didn't notice that he had followed her there. He wanted to surprise her with the beautiful Quidditch charm bracelet he bought her in Hogsmeade. Harry was so excited to be able to show her just how much he appreciated and cared for her. _

_As he approached the top of the stairs he heard Ginny talking to someone. He couldn't tell if it was a girl or a guy. He reached the door that was left ajar and peeked in. He saw Ginny talking to someone and another hand was holding hers. Harry stopped breathing for a moment. Who the hell is that?? He wondered.__Then he heard a familiar voice that he didn't expect to hear nor the words that were coming from his mouth. _

"_Ginny, he doesn't need to know. We can't deny our love for each other any longer. We've tried and failed many times, but this time it's meant to be. I can feel it," Seamus said._

"_Seamus, I know, but he has been through so much and I just can't do this to him right now. It's going to have to wait. If you truly love me you will understand," Ginny replied. Harry felt his heart sink. How could she lie to him all this time? She claimed to love him and that she would wait for him while he found the Horcruxes, but here she was shacking up with someone else. He heard Ginny and Seamus kiss passionately. He couldn't bear to hear it nor see them and so he turned and quickly ran down the steps._

Suddenly Harry was remembering everything that had happened. He had run from the Astronomy Tower all the way to the Gryffindor common room and up to his dorm room. He remembered hearing Ron and Hermione calling to him, but he completely ignored them. He slammed the door to his room and put a locking mechanism on the door. He remembered crying and screaming at the same time and listening to Ron and Hermione banging on the door, screaming at him to unlock the door. He could hear Hermione sobbing and Ron sounded scared. He fast forwarded to hours later. He must have worn himself out because it was now dark. He heard shouting outside. He looked out and saw the start of the battle that he knew was coming. He remembered cursing himself for letting his emotions take over and falling asleep. He remembered panicking because he didn't know where anyone was or if they were okay or if they were all dead and that now Voldemort was searching the castle for him.

He recalled running out of the common room wand in hand and the charm bracelet in the other. He didn't think about dropping it. He just ran to the front doors to see if he could find anyone and help those who were left. He reached the doors and flung them open. No one was out there, but the advancing Death Eaters in the distance. He heard people behind him and turned to see his fellow DA members, the Order, and others advancing on the doors.

In his mind he fast forwarded again to the point that he entered the Forbidden Forest. He knew he had gone there because he wanted this to end. Voldemort had to be stopped.

_Harry crashed through the forest not caring what was damaged in the process. He could hear the Death Eaters discussing what the Dark Lord wanted them to do. "Find Potter and bring him to our Master, alive," one Death Eater said. Harry contemplated hiding and catching them by surprise, but again he wanted it to end so he stepped into the clearing and revealed himself. The Death Eaters were surprised to see him and he was immediately hit with two stunners. Harry passed out and the Death Eaters took his wand and levitated him and headed back the way they came._

_Bellatrix was the first to see them coming. She swelled with joy, if you could call it that, and reported back to Voldemort that they had the boy. "Master, they have brought him to us. They said he just appeared and that he didn't put up a fight," she said. Voldemort sneered and a look of fear washed over his face for just a moment. Bellatrix wanted to pursue the look, but Voldemort silenced her. Harry had begun to wake-up._

"_Ah, Harry, so we meet again. You didn't put up a fight, I am surprised. Have you finally come to your senses?" Voldemort asked. Harry turned his head toward him and glared at him._

"_No, I didn't want your Death Eaters to break a nail. Besides I wanted to keep all my energy for you and not waste it on these minions of yours," Harry taunted. The Death Eaters that had found Harry grew angry and were about to stun him twice over, but Voldemort put up his hand with a mock smile._

"_Harry, your words have no affect on me or the others. Why are we wasting time with this chit chat? I shall kill you now!" Voldemort hissed._

"_Oh, but you don't even want to give me a chance to duel with you Voldemort. Are you that afraid that I could defeat you once more? I am a different man from before. I am broken. I have had so much pain in my 17 years, what makes you think that you couldn't defeat me?" Harry taunted. Voldemort looked at him and was deep in thought._

"_Very well, I am not afraid of you. Release him and give him his wand. Let's see what he can do with the little of his life that he has left," Voldemort replied. With that the Death Eaters unlevitated him and reluctantly gave him his wand. As Harry stared at Voldemort he tried to think of what to do next. Despite what he had been through in his short life he still wasn't ready to die. How could he avoid death by battling with Voldemort? They no longer had the wand connection as Hermione had accidentally broken his wand. He thought about her for a moment. She had done so much for him throughout their time at Hogwarts. It wouldn't seem fair to just die and make all her efforts a waste. She had always been there for him through everything. She was so beautiful and smart and he loved her more than anything. He stopped himself. He loved her like a friend, right? She was with Ron. He couldn't love her as anything more than a friend, right? Yes, that is what he was going to stick with. Then there was Ron. He knew he loved Ron like a brother. He had also been there for Harry even through the times that they weren't getting along. He couldn't give up on life and make Ron's efforts pointless as well._

_Harry brought himself out of his thoughts and returned to the task at hand with a new light. Voldemort must have sensed it because a look of fear once again crossed his face. Neither said a word until they started to battle. Voldemort was sending curse after curse at Harry and Harry blocked each one. He sent his own spells back at Voldemort and each one was shielded as well. There wasn't much chance that either one of them would get the other. They were just too matched. It would rely upon who got tired first, Harry or Voldemort. Each had there own feelings that were fueling their power, but neither was showing any signs of breaking. Then a thought occurred to Harry. What if he willingly took the killing curse? Would he be spared because of his inner magic of love that he had? Would it appear that he had died and they thought they had won? He wanted to find out. He felt it to the core that he would be safe._

_Harry let his shield down and for a moment Voldemort did nothing. He did not expect that Harry would do this. Voldemort had sensed his new found light and couldn't believe that Harry would let his shield down, but now was not the time to contemplate the lack of shield, he needed to end Harry right there._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!!" Voldemort yelled. Harry watched as the curse sailed towards him. He relaxed his body and closed his eyes and let his body fill with all the love and happiness that he had experienced at Hogwarts. He felt the curse hit him and he felt like the life had been sucked out of him. The last thing he could remember was the high pitched scream that he knew was Voldemort's._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Chapter 2: **

Then Harry was back at the base of the tree. He couldn't open his eyes and he wasn't sure if he was alive or dead. He heard a woman's voice above him state that he was in fact dead, but Harry didn't feel dead. He could hear an anguished cry from Bellatrix. He wanted to look and see what it was that she was so upset about, but he couldn't open his eyes. He then realized that the woman hadn't been referring to him, but to Voldemort. It sounded like the killing curse had backfired and killed Voldemort instead. How was that possible? Then he heard another voice ask, "What of the boy? Is he dead as well?"

The woman walked over to Harry and kneeled down. "It's hard to tell, but either way the Forbidden Forrest will eat him alive so he will be dead no matter what," she replied.

Harry felt panicked, but again he couldn't open his eyes, move, or even speak, all he could do was listen.

"Let's leave him here before the Order finds us." The man said.

Harry heard Bellatrix scream again. Suddenly he heard a loud voice that he recognized immediately, Hagrid. "The'r her'e ever'one!" The Death Eaters willingly dropped their wands. The Order members and the Aurors surrounded the Death Eaters. They looked around at the battle scene before them. Trees were scarred and there were divots left and right from curses that had bounced off. There was a large black circle where a crumpled body was laying. Everyone stared down at the body. The skin was pure white and there was no hair on the body. The eyes were mere slits that were tightly shut. The mouth was open in what looked like it was mid-scream or was caught by surprise. It had to be Voldemort. However, no one would go near him to check. Then the eyes scanned the area and their eyes fell to the base of a large tree.

Crumpled up at the bottom of the tree was a boy with wild, dark hair, and glasses that were askew on his face. He wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing. He was just there.

Harry heard the others around him and he wanted to cry out to them and let them know that he was in fact alright he just couldn't move, open his eyes, or talk, but he was there. He heard gasps and stifled sobs. He heard a loud sob that could only belong to Hagrid. No one came near him at first. They all just stood there staring. Even the Death Eaters weren't moving. They had a perfect opportunity to run, but didn't. The Aurors finally snapped out of it for a moment and bound up the Death Eaters, and then they carted them away and left a few Aurors behind to take care of things at the site. Finally, a few of the people moved closer to Harry.

"Oh, Arthur, please tell me he's not dead. Please tell me that he had just been stunned," Molly sobbed. Harry wanted to reach out to her, but couldn't. He could feel Arthur touching his arm and fixing his glasses.

"Molly, I honestly don't know. He's not really warm nor is he cold like death. He doesn't seem to be breathing though, but he doesn't seem to be dead either," Arthur replied. He stood up and put his arm around his wife and held her close to him. She turned her head and sobbed into his chest.

"We need to get him back to Hogwarts. We can't just wait and see. If there is a chance that he is alive, we need to get him the help to keep him that way," Percy said. Everyone nodded.

"I will send word to the school to be expecting us," Kingsley said. Again they nodded.

Hagrid scooped up Harry and began leading everyone through the forest. Harry couldn't feel Hagrid's arms carrying him. He noticed that he couldn't feel anything since Arthur had touched his arm. He didn't understand what was going on. There was no way he could possibly be dead because he knew all that was going on around him, unless it was his spirit that knew what was going on. Harry began to panic again. This isn't what he thought would happen. He thought he would be safe. He had felt it deep inside him that the killing curse would not affect him. What was going on? What was happening to him?


	3. Facing the Loss

Chapter 3: Facing the Loss

**Chapter 3: Facing the Loss**

He could hear that they had emerged from the forest and were approaching the school. He heard muffled sobs and anguished cries, but he also heard some laughter here and there signaling that although many had been lost they had defeated the Dark Lord and that happiness once again could be possible. Then he heard some familiar voices crying out to the approaching group.

"Mom, Dad you're alright!" Ginny cried. She ran to her parents and hugged them. Hagrid was yards behind as he was overcome by emotion after exiting the forest.

"Did you guys find Harry? Is he alright? Did he go into the forest and take care of Voldemort?" Ron asked. Bill looked at him solemnly. Ron's face fell and he shook his head. Tears began falling from his eyes.

"Ron, what's wrong? What happened? Where is Harry?!" Hermione cried. She looked at everyone's faces and then past them as Hagrid approached the group. Hermione's face turned ashen and she cried out and ran at Hagrid tears were spilling from her eyes. She was screaming loudly saying "no" over and over again and shaking her head. Ginny collapsed to the ground shaking, but no tears were coming. Her mother burst into tears and knelt before her daughter and scooped her up into a hug. Arthur reached for Ron who collapsed as well into his father's arms. Hagrid's tears became bigger and kept falling. Everyone was overcome with emotion. All this time Harry could hear them all reacting to his "death." He wanted to scream at them that he was alright, but he simply couldn't. What was happening to him? He heard running footsteps approaching them. He recognized the gasps of Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall as they looked at him.

"Kingsley, what has happened to him? Tell me everything," Madam Pomfrey asked.

"We found him lying under a tree in the Forbidden Forest. Voldemort was mere feet away dead from what we could see. Harry was not really warm nor was he really cold. He was just there and he appears to not be breathing. I don't believe that he is dead, but I can't be sure," Kingsley responded. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny looked at Kingsley and then each other. Could it be true? They were all thinking. Could Harry still be alive? Hermione reached up and touched his hand. It was warm, but not as warm as it should be if he were alive.

Harry suddenly had feeling back into his limbs. He could feel Hermione's hand touching his own. He could feel the strength of Hagrid's arms holding him up. All of a sudden he felt the urge to open his eyes and he did. Hermione gasped and stepped back. Harry made a sucking sound as if he were sucking his soul back into his body. He felt his chest begin to rise and fall. He heard everyone gasp and cry out in joy. Then he stopped. He just lied there in Hagrid's arms unmoving once again.

Hermione looked at his hands again and saw his wand still gripped in his right hand and in the other she saw a silver box. Harry's grip on the box slipped and the box fell to the ground. Hermione picked it up and looked at it. On top she saw Ginny's name written in script. She turned to look at Ginny who had noticed the box as well. Hermione narrowed her gaze at Ginny as the pieces fell into place from the day before. She remembered seeing the box in Harry's hand as he ran up the stairs to his dorm room crying. She had heard rumors through the girls' dormitories that Ginny had not been faithful, but Hermione had thought they were simply made up by jealous girls. She was beginning to think that they were actually true.

Ginny stared at Hermione. She could see her narrowed gaze and knew that she had been found out. She wasn't sure if it was just Hermione who knew or if Harry knew as well. Hermione slowly walked towards Ginny with the box flat on her palm. When Hermione got to Ginny she pushed her palm toward her and Ginny took the box. She saw her name inscribed on top and she felt her stomach turn. She opened the box and inside was the Quidditch charm bracelet and a handwritten letter from Harry to her. Tears began welling in her eyes as guilt flooded over her. She slowly began unfolding the letter.

Dear Ginny,

I wanted to get you a little something to show you how much I appreciate you and care for you. You've put your life on hold for me and I am so grateful to have you in my life. The past few months have been hell for me not being able to see you, touch you, smell you. I have missed you so much and to feel you in my arms again is a wonderful feeling. I know this bracelet isn't much, but I know how much you love Quidditch as do I and this represents a common bond that we have. I hope that you like it. I also hope to spend more time with you in the near future and strengthen our love for one another. I love you Ginny.

Love,

Harry

Ginny began crying and let the letter fall from her hands. Her mother looked at her not knowing what was wrong. She looked at Hermione and didn't understand the look that she was giving Ginny. How dare she glare at my daughter? She is scared to death that the love of her life is dead.

"What is the meaning of this look Hermione?! Can't you see that she is scared to death that the love of her life is dead?! How dare you look at her that way!" Molly cried. Hermione didn't take her gaze off of Ginny. Ginny was pleading with her eyes at Hermione to not rat her out. Hermione was about to respond when someone else did.

"She loves another that is not me," Harry whispered. Hermione turned to him.

"What did you say Harry? Harry, speak louder, what did you say?" Hermione pushed.

"She loves another that is not me," Harry repeated just loud enough for everyone to hear. His words were met with several gasps whether at what he said or the fact that he spoke. Ginny looked at him and walked towards him.

"Ginny, I followed you to the Astronomy Tower to surprise you," Harry said to her. Ginny stared at him and shook her head. Everyone exchanged looks and continued to look between Ginny and Harry.

"Harry, it's not what it sounded like," Ginny whispered. Molly gasped loudly and stifled a sob.

"Ginny, what have you done?" Molly cried reaching to her daughter.

"I heard you and Seamus, Ginny. I heard the words, I heard the kiss, don't tell me it's not what I think it is," Harry said back barely above a whisper. He could feel his strength waning. However, he was feeling more himself at each passing moment, well more alive anyway than before. He felt his chest rise and fall with each shallow breath again, but he knew that he shouldn't be talking, but he couldn't stop himself. He had to understand why Ginny had betrayed him.

"Harry, it's just you were gone for so long and I swear I waited, but days turned into weeks and weeks into months. What was I suppose to do? Wait forever?" She replied rather shrilly.

"Ginny, you promised me that you'd wait. You told me that you loved me and that you would wait for however long it would take for me to get back. But you didn't," Harry responded.

Ginny was about to say something back, but was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey, "Let's talk about this later you two. We need to get Harry inside right away. Everyone that is down here is well taken care of by the healers. We need to see what can be done to help Harry." She gestured at Hagrid to follow her. Professor McGonagall followed closely behind. Molly looked between her daughter and Harry and chose to follow Harry inside. She figured that Ginny needed some space to sort out what just happened. Everyone soon followed, but Ginny and Hermione stayed behind. Ginny started to walk in the opposite direction, but Hermione caught her by the arm.

"Where do you think you're going? Do you not even care what's wrong with Harry? Oh wait, you don't because you've been shacking up with someone else all this time!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione, don't even begin to think you understand what I'm going through. Why are you still behind? Harry is your best friend and you are standing back here talking to me. Why don't you catch up to them all?" She yelled back.

"Ginny, I heard the rumors, but I didn't want to believe them. I honestly believed that you loved Harry and that you were going to stick by his side. He has been through so much in his life and one of the only things that truly made him happy has just showed him that he was wrong about her this entire time. I have stood by and watched every horrible thing that Harry has endured his entire time at Hogwarts. It pulled at my heart and it drove me crazy that I couldn't do anything about it, but be there for him and help him through it. I saw him yesterday when he came back from the Tower. He was devastated. He was crying his eyes out and screaming! He locked the door and we couldn't get it unlocked! Ron and I had to stand outside the door aching to get inside and listen to his pain! Do you even know how that felt?" Hermione screamed.

Ginny stared at her. Tears were streaming down her face. She was at a loss for words. She had no idea what to say. She didn't want to believe that Harry had seen or heard her and Seamus, but he had. She didn't know what to do. She had to get away. She couldn't deal with it at that moment. She turned and ran away from Hermione as quickly as she could towards the lake.

"GINNY! COME BACK HERE AND FACE THIS! DON'T RUN AWAY FROM IT!" Hermione screamed. "Don't turn your back on him." Hermione watched after her until she disappeared into the dark. She turned around and headed slowly to the school.


	4. Being Too Honest

Chapter 4: Being too Honest

**Chapter 4: Being too Honest**

Hermione was processing everything that had happened in the few hours that had passed. Her whole world had been turned upside down. She thought about the battle and all the lives lost. She thought about the future and what it meant for her. Voldemort was apparently dead so she didn't have to worry about him. That was a relief in itself, but she was still feeling conflicted. On the eve of battle she and Ron had discussed their future together if they survived the war. It was a heartfelt discussion, but Hermione was left feeling incomplete. She didn't understand why. She had to think about the discussion more by herself and not around Ron. It's hard to make decisions such as marriage when you don't know if you'll live through the next day. She hoped he wouldn't push her too much about the conversation just yet. She figured they'd be distracted for awhile until they knew what was wrong with Harry.

Hermione felt tears come to her eyes as she thought about Harry. When the Order emerged from the forest and she couldn't see Harry amongst them she felt like a part of her had died. She was so scared that he was found dead or that he was nowhere to be found. Then she saw Hagrid behind them all. He was holding someone in his arms and she just knew that it was Harry. She could feel it deep within her that her best friend, the one who never left her side, the one who cared so much for her feelings, the one for her, was dead. Hermione stopped at the front doors. The one for her? It wasn't possible. It was suppose to be Ron wasn't it? She shook her head and moved on from that thought. It was too deep to think about at the moment.

When Hagrid got to the group Hermione had searched for some sign of life. She couldn't see it. He wasn't moving or breathing it seemed. She couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it. He had escaped death so many times, how could it have gotten him this time? Had his luck ran out? Or worse, had he given up because the woman he loved had betrayed him? Hermione began sobbing. He couldn't have just given up. That isn't like him she thought. She walked through the doors and made her way to the infirmary.

"Mione, what took you so long?" Ron asked interrupting her thoughts. He held out his hand to her and she took it. She felt guilty for her thoughts about Harry, but she had to push it aside.

"I'm sorry Ron, I was trying to talk with Ginny, well more like I yelled at her, but…" Hermione replied.

"I cannot believe that she betrayed Harry. He must have misunderstood what was going on between them," Ron interrupted. Hermione jerked her hand away and glared at him. Ron looked at her surprised.

"Ron! Did you not see how upset he was last night? Didn't you hear a word he said about the situation? Are you that dense to miss it? Have you not heard the rumors going around? Harry did not misunderstand what he witnessed. What he saw was what it was, a betrayal," Hermione cried. Ron saw that Hermione was furious, but he didn't understand why she would take his comment so harsh.

"Mione, it's just I can imagine how hard it would be for her with Harry gone as long as he was and not knowing if he was coming back or if he was being faithful to her. It would be hard to stay faithful in that situation," Ron reasoned. Hermione turned red and it appeared that steam was wafting from her head, at least that's what Ron saw.

"So you're saying, Ronald, that if I were to be gone for a long time that you wouldn't be faithful to me?" Hermione asked glaring at him. Ron stared at her and gulped. He didn't like where this was going. He wanted to word it just right to avoid an argument, but he had a mental block going.

"Well, uh, it would be a bit different you see and uh I mean, I don't know Mione, why are we talking about this? Let's just go upstairs and check in on Harry," Ron suggested while starting to walk back up the stairs.

"Ronald, it is not different. The feelings between you and me and Harry and Ginny are supposedly the same. There is no difference between us. We all supposedly love each other and thus make promises to love each other and remain faithful. So it's a simple question really, if it were me in Harry's place, would you remain faithful?" Hermione repeated once again. Ron just stared at her. How could he respond? He loved Hermione, but it wasn't the kind of love he expected. If it were her in Harry's place he would of course be worried sick about her and think about her constantly, but could he remain faithful? He is a teenage boy of course so you can't expect that much maturity from him, right? He could tell Hermione was getting angrier by the second. The longer he took to respond the angrier she was going to get.

"Mione, I just can't really think about it in that way…" He replied.

"Ronald, if you do not answer the question I swear to you, you will regret it," Hermione said through clenched teeth. Ron was scared now. He hadn't seen Hermione this angry in forever, if at all. Plus that was the third time she used his full name.

"Mione, I don't believe I can honestly answer that at this moment," Ron whispered. Hermione stared at him with tears in her eyes. Great, just what he didn't want to do, make her cry. She wouldn't even look at him. She walked past him and up the stairs. Ron hung his head and jogged to catch up with her.

"Wait, Hermione, it's not how it sounded. Please just look at me and talk to me," Ron pleaded. Hermione stopped, but did not turn to look at him.

"It's exactly how it sounded Ron, plain and simple," She replied. She felt heartbroken, but not nearly as much as she expected. Deep down inside Hermione knew that she and Ron couldn't make it. He was too different from her and they argue way more then a couple should. He was a great friend, but not a great boyfriend.

"Hermione please listen to me. Don't do this to me, to us," He begged again. She turned to look at him.

"Ron, I can't deal with this right now and there is no us, not anymore. Your feelings were stated clearly before, I get it. Let's just leave it alone and go check on Harry," Hermione whispered and she turned around once again and walked through the infirmary doors.

Ron hung his head once again and felt tears in his eyes. He thought to himself that he was the biggest idiot in the world. He more than likely just lost a wonderful woman that he loved; all because he was being honest. He walked through the doors into the infirmary.


	5. An Almost Confession

Chapter 5: An Almost Confession

**Chapter 5: An Almost Confession**

Everyone who had been down on the grounds when the Order returned with Harry, were milling around engaging in small conversation. Ginny wasn't there, but Ron didn't expect her to be after what had happened earlier. He saw Hermione weaving her way through the group to the area that Harry must be laying. Ron moved through the group as well. He could see Madam Pomfrey running her wand over Harry and Professor McGonagall standing watch. His parents were nearby with their arms around each other. Everyone else was just watching what was happening around the bed. He saw Hermione standing near the bed, tears falling slowly down her cheeks. She was watching Harry. Madam Pomfrey dropped her arms and put her wand in her cloak.

"Well, I have finished looking over Harry and I cannot determine what has happened to him. He is alive and breathing. From what he has told me, Voldemort sent the killing curse at him and he absorbed it and then it seemed to rebound out of his body and back to Voldemort. He wouldn't tell me his theories on how that happened, but for now I will take what I can get. He needs lots of rest so I want everyone out. I will continue watching him and monitoring him. He needs to recuperate after this horrible ordeal," Madam Pomfrey stated.

Everyone began heading towards the door, but Harry spoke before they got too far. "I want to thank all of you for all that you've done. I can only hope that I can repay all of you one day. Please go and take care of the others. I will be fine here. Ron, Hermione, could you stay behind for just a moment so I can talk to you both alone?" Harry said quietly. They both nodded. Everyone else smiled at Harry and gave him a nod. He smiled weakly back.

After everyone, but Ron and Hermione had left and Madam Pomfrey had gone to her office, did Harry look at them.

"Hermione, could I talk to Ron alone for a minute?" He asked. Hermione looked at them both and nodded.

"I'll just wait outside then," She replied and walked away and out the doors.

"What a night, huh? I wish it had gone differently and that not so many lives had been lost, but at least Voldemort is finally gone," Harry said. Ron hadn't looked at him yet, but after a moment he finally did. He had tears in his eyes and gave Harry a great bear hug. They both cried on each other.

"Bloody hell mate, I thought you were really gone this time," Ron murmured.

"Me too, Ron, me too," Harry replied.

They stayed that way for awhile. Finally, after a few moments Ron sat back again. He smiled at Harry weakly and muttered good night. He walked to the doors of the infirmary and left. Harry sat back and relived that moment. Even though there weren't many words exchanged Harry felt the moment deep within his heart and smiled to himself. This is why Ron is like a brother to me, he thought.

Hermione had walked in and approached the bed. Harry looked at her and smiled. She burst into tears and lunged herself at him and threw her arms around his neck. He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him for a moment, but he returned the embrace. He silently cried on her shoulder as she sobbed uncontrollably on his. Her hair was extra bushy from the battle and smelled of peaches and burning wood. Her skin smelled like pomegranate and grapefruit. He began relaxing in her embrace. He patted her back while she ran her fingers through his hair almost as if she was checking to make sure it was really him. They stayed this way for a really long time. Harry didn't feel rushed. It felt right to him.

Hermione felt the same. She smelled his hair and skin and they had a musky, manly smell about them that relaxed her as well. She kept running her fingers through his hair and across his shoulders just checking to make sure it was really him. She couldn't stop crying. The whole day washed over her in that one embrace. She didn't want to let go. Finally, she pushed herself up and looked at Harry.

"Harry, I thought you were dead. I felt like my whole life had been shattered in that one moment that I saw you in Hagrid's arms. I didn't want to believe it. I didn't understand how it could have happened. I was afraid that you had just given up on everything and everyone in your life. Harry, I have never been so scared in my life!" She cried. Harry looked at her and grabbed her hands.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. To be honest, I had given up. Ginny had betrayed me. You and Ron were together and happy and without Ginny I didn't feel like I was anything. I didn't feel like I could be around you two anymore because I'd be like that third wheel. Ginny was the straw that broke the camel's back. Everything hit me in that very moment with Voldemort. My parents, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, and Ginny all wrapped into one. I felt that it was over for me, but then I thought about Ron and you especially and I realized that I still had my love for-" Harry stopped because the infirmary doors had burst opened. Ginny ran into the room. She stopped for a moment when she saw Hermione sitting on the bed next to Harry. Hermione glared at her. Harry looked at her with sad eyes and turned away.

"Harry, I wondered if I could talk to you for a moment, to explain some things," Ginny asked looking down at the floor. Harry looked at Hermione and nodded. She patted his hand and got up and walked towards Ginny.

"If you make him feel like you did last night again, I swear you will regret it," Hermione muttered as she walked past. Ginny hung her head and did not respond.

This was the second time Hermione had used the same threat that night. She was so angry at the moment. She was angry that Harry was in the infirmary. She was angry at Ron for basically making a joke out of there love for each other. She was especially mad at Ginny. Not only had she broke Harry's heart, but she also interrupted their heartfelt talk. She thought that Harry had been about to tell her that he loved her and then in comes Ginny. She wondered if she should wait until Ginny left and then sneak back inside to see if she could finish the conversation with Harry. She decided against it. Harry needed his rest and time to go over what had just happened that day. They'd have plenty of time to talk the next day. Hermione sighed and began walking towards the Gryffindor tower.


	6. Second Chances

Chapter 6: Second Chances

**Chapter 6: Second Chances**

Back in the infirmary, Ginny had approached Harry's bed. He made room for her to sit down. They sat there for a long moment not saying anything.

"Harry, I am so sorry about all of this. I didn't mean for you to find out the way you did. I don't know what happened," Ginny began.

"How long had this been going on, Ginny?" Harry asked. Ginny sighed and took a moment to answer.

"Harry, it's been going on off and on for years as you heard. In between dating Dean and Michael it was Seamus. We were never strictly together, just fooled around together. That's all we were supposed to be back then, but as we got older it changed. We started having feelings for each other, but you came into the picture and finally after years of me trying to get your attention I finally had it. I dropped Seamus like that and we began dating. In the beginning it was everything I ever dreamed of, everything. Then, you started to be gone more and more helping Dumbledore. At first I was okay with it. It was all meant for the greater good, but then it was more frequent whether you were actually with Dumbledore or just trying to figure out what your task was. You were always busy. I started talking to Seamus more and more and at first it was to just make you jealous, but then it turned into something more once again. I didn't know what to do. Before you were about to leave I told Seamus that I couldn't do it anymore. I wanted to make things work with you, Harry. So when you left and you asked me to promise you that I'd wait, I did mean it at the time. Again, though the time apart became too much and Seamus was there. I'm so sorry Harry. I tried to make the feelings stop, but they wouldn't. I still love you Harry, I want to make it work. I want to give us one more chance," Ginny explained.

"Ginny, what you have just said to me contradicts it all. You go back and forth between loving me and loving Seamus. You can't love us both. You need to chose who you want to be with and stick to it. I can't do this with you if you don't make a choice. I can't trust you anymore regardless of your choice. Is that something you want to deal with?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I have made my choice. I want to make US work. I want to tell Seamus once and for all that we are over and that you are who I want to be with Harry. I made a mistake. The threat is gone now so I know you won't be leaving anytime soon if at all. I want us to work," Ginny replied.

Harry looked at her. He wanted to make it work even though he felt awful about what she did to him. Everyone deserves a second chance. It's for damn sure he's had many second chances, but in relationships there is only one second chance and Ginny deserved just that. As much as he could feel deep down what the outcome was going to be, he wanted to prove himself wrong. He looked into her amber eyes searching for the love that he believed he saw in there at one time. He didn't know if it was there, but if it was he wanted to find it. He reached up and cupped her face in his hands. Ginny's eyes closed and a small smile appeared. Harry reached up and kissed her. They kissed for a long time as if they hadn't done so for ages. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. They continued to kiss as he moved his hands up her back. A small moan escaped her throat and despite how Harry felt about the situation he couldn't resist how beautiful she was and gave in to the moment. He moved his hands to the front of her shirt and began unbuttoning her shirt. She continued to make pleasurable noises and began kissing his neck and shoulders. A moan escaped Harry's throat as well. He couldn't resist her any longer. He unclasped her bra and ran his hands from her back to her boobs and shuddered in sheer pain from the constriction that he was feeling. Ginny sensed it and reached down and released him from the infirmary pajamas. She ground her hips into his groin and continued to make noises. She reached down and began running her hand down his shaft slowly picking up speed. She felt alive in that moment and realized how much she missed Harry. They explored each other's bodies for a long time; studying every inch with their hands, lips, and tongues. It was a wonderful moment for them both.

Harry finally pulled away and brushed her hair out of her face. He felt good in that moment, but still felt that something was missing. He thought it was probably the trust that he had lost, but he'd get it back and he would be complete once again.

"Harry, I take that as you are willing to give me another chance?" Ginny asked quietly running her fingers down his chest. He responded by kissing her passionately and she giggled.

Suddenly, they heard Madam Pomfrey's office door open. Ginny jumped off of Harry and quickly buttoned her shirt as he covered himself up.

"Ginny, I, uh, wasn't expecting to see you here. Um, Harry here needs to get some much needed rest so I think you should go now. You can come back in the morning to visit. Good night dear," Madam Pomfrey said.

Ginny nodded and bent over to kiss Harry on the head. She whispered into his ear, "I really do love you and I am glad you are alright." She smiled at him and smoothed his hair back and he smiled back as she walked away. Madam Pomfrey turned to him.

"Harry I am going to give you a dreamless sleeping potion. It is just like the one you had before. It will kick in, in about a half hour. Sleep well," She said.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey," Harry replied. She walked away and returned to her office. Harry drank down the potion for her knew that a dreamless sleep would be wonderful at that moment.

Harry sat back and pondered the last hour. He had regained feeling in his whole body and his breathing started to get better on the way to the infirmary. He didn't feel lifeless anymore. He wished that he could have a moment to process everything when he got to the infirmary, but he knew that he owed them all some sort of an explanation of what had happened in the forest. He wasn't ready to give up much because even he hadn't worked it out in his mind.

He told them about the killing curse and what he heard coming from Voldemort. He didn't tell them about what he reasoned would happen if he just relaxed and let it hit him. He wasn't ready to admit to that risk. They would probably think he was really crazy for making a decision like that so he wanted to avoid that at the moment.

He thought again about his moment with Hermione. It had felt so right to him to hold her, but he knew that he couldn't have that. She was after all with Ron and he figured that's where she wanted to be. He didn't think she felt the same as he did anyway. He was in love with someone that he couldn't have. He might even be in love with two people that he couldn't have. He was about to tell Hermione that he loved her before Ginny burst through the door. Maybe that was a sign?

Then there was what happened with Ginny. He couldn't resist her. He was so angry at her for what she had done, but yet he was giving her another chance. Now that was a crazy decision on his part, but again, he believed it was right and what he wanted. It felt so good to touch her and kiss her right there on his hospital bed. He didn't feel as much passion as he used to though. He felt it was more like a quickie with some girl that he barely knew. He felt that he barely knew her now. He thought before he left that he had her figured out. She said she'd wait for him and he took her at her word. Well, it didn't matter much anymore really; he had already told her he'd give her another chance. He _wouldn't_ go back on his word. He closed his eyes and hoped that tomorrow would help him put things in better perspective.


	7. Letting Go

Chapter 7: Letting Go

**Chapter 7: Letting Go**

Hermione sat in her favorite chair in the common room. She was facing the fire and was lost within the flames. She barely noticed the portrait hole open. She turned as she sensed whoever walked in through the portrait was approaching her. It was Ginny. She turned back to the fire. She knew that if Ginny tried to talk to her she'd slap her silly so she decided to sit on her hands.

"Hermione, I would like to talk to you for a moment," Ginny asked quietly. Hermione didn't respond. She continued to stare at the fire. Ginny debated about whether or not she should continue, but she decided that she wanted it out there.

"I talked to Harry about what happened. He's giving me a second chance, Hermione. I know he's still very hurt by what I did, but he's giving me a second chance, isn't that great?" Ginny whispered.

Hermione's gaze narrowed. Her mind was running crazy with emotion. She could have sworn that Harry was going to tell her that he loved her just a bit ago, but here was Ginny saying that he was giving her a second chance. This was awful. She and Ron were not together anymore and she thought that maybe it could open the door to her and Harry seeing what was there between them. Maybe he was going to say that he realized his love for her and Ron, not just her? It was too much to think about at the moment. She stood up and walked up the stairs to the dorm room. She could not face Ginny right then.

Ginny watched her go. She sat down in the chair that Hermione had just vacated. She stared into the fire. She felt better knowing that Harry was giving her another chance. She hoped that Seamus would understand. She told him in the Astronomy Tower that she couldn't be with him then. She knew she shouldn't have started anything with him in the first place, but it was so hard to resist. He was there and Harry wasn't. Was the decision to try again with Harry going to come back and bite her in the butt? She was worried that it would. She heard the portrait hole open. She turned and looked and saw Seamus walking in. He smiled at her and walked over to her. She smiled weakly back.

"Oh, Ginny, I'm so glad you're alright. I wasn't sure what had happened to you. I heard rumors that Harry had died. Is it true?" Seamus asked.

"No Seamus, he's still alive. It's really quite a miracle and no one knows what truly happened in the forest. He also knows about us," Ginny replied. Seamus stared at her; a look of fear crossed his face.

"What did he say, my love? How did he find out?" Seamus asked quietly.

"He is devastated, Seamus. He followed me to the Astronomy Tower last night to surprise me with a present. He heard what we were talking about," Ginny replied.

"Well, now that it's out in the open we can stop hiding from it. We can really be together Ginny, just you and me," Seamus said. He put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. It felt so good to be in his arms, she thought. She lifted her head and looked at him. How was she going to tell him that her and Harry were going to try again? He smiled at her and kissed her tenderly on the lips. She felt her heart speed up for a moment. This wasn't fair. She was stuck between two people that she wanted to be with. She had to tell Seamus what her and Harry decided.

"Seamus, I need to tell you that Harry and I decided to-"Ginny began, but was interrupted as Ron came through the portrait hole. He took one look and Seamus and Ginny and his face became as red as his hair.

"Ron, don't start. This is none of your business," Ginny began. Ron was furious.

"Ginny, this is my damn business for many reasons. You're my sister for one and two you've just hurt my best friend horribly. Don't even begin to think it's none of my business," Ron said through clenched teeth. Ginny looked at him and then at Seamus.

"Go upstairs Seamus we can continue this another time," Ginny whispered. Seamus took a step back.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here," he replied.

"Let him stay Ginny. He needs to hear just what I have to say," Ron said raising his voice.

"No, he doesn't Ron. Seamus go," Ginny urged. He didn't move.

"Obviously, Seamus has already made his choice to stay. Ginny, you can't do this to Harry. He loves you. He wants to be with you. You can't possibly feel the same for Seamus as you do for Harry," Ron said.

"Hey, she loves me more than Harry. She's told me many times. Now that it's out in the open, we can be together," Seamus said reaching for Ginny's arm. Ginny moved from his grasp.

"Be quiet Seamus. We can't be together. I'm staying with Harry. He's giving us another chance," Ginny whispered. Seamus stared at her. He felt crushed. That wasn't what he wanted to hear, but he knew that it wasn't the end of them, not by a long shot.

Ron looked at the both of them confused. He wasn't expecting that news. It appeared that Seamus wasn't either. He saw a hint of sadness fall over Seamus, but then it changed to anger. What is he planning to do? Would he try and take Harry out to get to Ginny? Ron would have to watch over him from now on. He hoped that he and Hermione could work things out so that he could talk to her about his concerns, but as it stood right now, there wasn't much chance. Then again, Ginny cheated on Harry multiple times and yet he's giving her another chance, why couldn't Hermione do the same for him? He didn't cheat on her; he just admitted that who couldn't honestly answer her question. That's it, in the morning he would reason with her.

"Ginny, I understand. I will still be here for you if you need me. That's a promise," Seamus replied touching her arm. She stared at him wide-eyed with surprise. She wasn't expecting that. She thought he would protest and tell her that he would never give up. She was speechless.

Ron on the other hand felt his worries increase. Seamus was not reacting as he thought he would have in his position. He wasn't arguing with her or telling her that she wasn't making any sense. He seemed perfectly okay with it. Ron was speechless too. Seamus kissed Ginny on the cheek and walked upstairs to the dorm room. Ron and Ginny watched him leave. They looked at each other and Ginny turned around and walked up to her dorm room. Ron collapsed into the couch. The night's events had finally caught up to him and he fell fast asleep.


	8. Curious Love

Chapter 8: Curious Love

**Chapter 8: Curious Love**

Hermione woke early the next morning. She smiled to herself at first glad that the morning was there, but then it changed to a frown when she remembered all of yesterday's events. She covered her head with her blankets and willed herself back to sleep, but she couldn't. She climbed out of bed and put her robe on. She walked into the girls' bathroom and turned the shower on nice and hot. Hermione undressed and stepped in. She went over in her mind what she was going to do today. She wanted to go see Harry first thing before he was bombarded by people wanting to find out how he did it once again. She also wanted to avoid Ron as much as she could. She knew that she probably overreacted to his response yesterday. It's hard to imagine if you would be faithful to someone if they aren't going anywhere. Maybe she should forgive him? After talking with Harry she would decide.

She jumped out of the shower and quickly finished getting ready. The sun was barely rising so she was happy about that. She rushed down the steps and walked into the common room. She heard loud snoring on the couch and turned to see Ron. She smiled to herself and conjured a blanket to cover him. She shook her head and smiled as she walked out the portrait hole.

She hurried to the infirmary floor. She didn't see many people out and about at this hour which suited her fine. When she reached the doors she saw two Aurors hanging out by them. She recognized Kingsley and he let her pass through. She smiled at him and entered the infirmary. No one, but Madam Pomfrey was there. She saw Hermione enter and stop just inside the doors.

"Hermione, he isn't quite awake yet, but should be shortly. Please make yourself comfortable. I will stress to the Aurors outside to not let anyone in for awhile. Would you care for a bit of breakfast?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Hermione smiled and nodded. She took a deep breath and walked towards Harry's bed.

Hermione looked down at him and smiled. He looked at peace lying there. His expression was relaxed. His hands were resting on each side of his body. She pulled up a chair and grabbed one of his hands. She lifted it up and lightly kissed it. He stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. She looked up at him and tenderly brushed the hair off his forehead with her other hand. She touched his scar and felt the roughness of it. She touched his cheek and then his lips. Hermione was suddenly overcome with emotion and she buried her face in his side and began sobbing.

Madam Pomfrey had walked back with a tray of food and stood back and watched the way Hermione touched Harry. She smiled to herself knowing that there was more than just friendship there. She watched as Hermione began sobbing. She cleared her throat. Hermione jerked her head up and looked behind her.

"Madam Pomfrey, I'm sorry I didn't realize you were standing there," Hermione muttered.

"That's alright dear. Have some food and make sure Harry eats when he wakes up. It should be any minute now," Madam Pomfrey replied. She turned around and walked back to her office.

Hermione wiped her eyes and turned back to face Harry. She picked up some toast and began nibbling on it. She was very hungry. She ate quickly and drank down some pumpkin juice. She sighed and set the tray on the table next to her. She rested her head on Harry's bed and closed her eyes. The next thing she felt was fingers running through her hair. She looked up and saw Harry smiling at her. She beamed at him.

"Good morning Harry. How are you feeling?" Hermione asked. She took his hand in hers.

"I am feeling pretty good. You weren't here all night were you?" Harry asked.

"No. I just came down this morning. I wanted to get down here before you were flooded with a bunch of people wanting to know how you were and how you managed to cheat death once again. You are going to be quite popular for some time," Hermione replied.

"I know, unfortunately. How are you feeling this morning?" Harry asked. He took a bite of some toast and drank some pumpkin juice.

"I am doing okay. I feel better knowing that you are alright. You look much better than you did last night. A lot happened last night that I wanted to tell you about and ask you about I suppose," Hermione said.

"I'm glad to hear that. Yeah, there are some things to talk about as well. I want to know everything that I missed," Harry replied.

"Well, where do I begin?" Hermione asked.

"Tell me the worst stuff first and anything that's good last. Who did we lose?" Harry asked.

Hermione bit her lip and a sad look crossed her face. "We lost a lot of people. Tonks, Lupin, Katie, Colin, Filch, Snape, and a few others. Of course you knew about Snape. It's horrible. There are some that are so badly hurt that no one can quite tell who they are. It was awful, but the good news is that Voldemort is gone once again because of you," Hermione said squeezing his hand. Harry teared up.

"Yeah, at least he's gone. How are things with Ron? Is he doing alright?" Harry asked.

"Well, we, uh, had a row last night before I came in to see you. It was probably a ridiculous row, but still. It was a hurtful one at that," Hermione said.

"What was the row about if you don't mind me asking?" Harry said.

Hermione sighed loudly before responding. She wasn't sure how much to say to Harry, but if she wanted to gauge his feelings for her, why not? "Well, it was indirectly related to you and what happened with Ginny. He said he couldn't blame Ginny for not staying faithful because you were gone for so long. Stuff happens and people drift apart. So I asked him, if it were me in your place would he be able to remain faithful to me; very simple question for someone who supposedly loves me. Anyway, he couldn't answer my question!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry stared at her for a moment and saw the hurt in her face. He felt a strange sensation at this revelation. He felt happy. That didn't seem right, Hermione was obviously very hurt by Ron's actions and so he should not be happy. Hermione picked up on his facial expression and gave him a confused look. He noticed the look and chose to try and explain the feeling. "Sorry, it's not that I'm happy about the lack of response that Ron gave you, but for some reason it brightened my mood and I don't know why. I feel really bad for you because that is no way to treat someone you love, but again I'm happy. Do you understand what I mean?" Harry asked. Hermione continued to have a confused look on her face. She wasn't quite sure she understood, but chose to bring up the loving her that had been on her mind since he almost uttered those words.

"Harry, I might understand, but I need to ask you a question first," Hermione began. Harry nodded for her to continue.

"Last night, before Ginny so rudely interrupted, you were about to say something about why you weren't going to give up, do you remember that?" She asked. That was a little bolder then she wanted to be, but hey why not get it out there? Harry laughed to himself about her Ginny comment. Truth be told, he was a little perturbed by Ginny interrupting as well. He was going to tell Hermione that his love for her had kept him from giving up, but he didn't get that chance. He had it now though and now was as good a time as any. He probably wouldn't get a chance later on because as Hermione had pointed out he would be again ever so popular. He studied her for a moment. He wanted to tell her that he loved her especially since she and Ron might be ending it, but then another realization hit him. He had told Ginny last night that he wanted to try again with her. He didn't know about this row with Ron and Hermione. What should he do now?

"Well, yes I remember it. I don't know what to say though. I mean last night when I began to tell you I was caught up in the moment of what had happened the past two days. I uh, had wanted to give up because of all the stuff I told you last night, but then I thought of you and Ron and all your efforts to help me and stay by my side. I especially thought of you and how you had stood by me through everything and were always there to help me when I needed it. I was running on a lot of different emotions, but only one stood out to me and that was love. Love for you that is," Harry replied.

Hermione stared at him. He actually admitted it. He told her that he didn't give up because of his love for her, but did that mean as just a best friend or as more than that. She had to know.

"Harry, do you mean love for me as your best friend or more than that?" Hermione whispered. She was afraid of what his answer might be.

Harry turned away for a moment. He wanted her to know that he loved her as more than a friend, but it was so complicated with the way things were at the moment. When he looked back at her she was still staring intently at him. For it being so early her chocolate eyes were so bright and she looked so beautiful with the sun light coming through the windows and shining on her face. He couldn't deny his love for her.

"Hermione, I love you as more than a friend, but-" Harry couldn't finish. Hermione had launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked at his face and into his deep green eyes and planted a kiss on his lips. Harry's eyes widened in surprise, but quickly closed and returned the kiss. It was so tender and so loving; nothing like the exchange the night before with Ginny. With Ginny it had been more of a lust moment. He had enjoyed it and he felt that something had been missing, but he didn't feel that with Hermione. Everything seemed just right with her and nothing felt missing. They kissed for what seemed like hours although it was only for a few minutes. When they finally pulled apart both of them had smiles on their faces.

Hermione laughed. She felt so good. Better than she had felt in a long time. She didn't feel this way when she kissed Ron. With Ron it was more of how it was when he was with Lavender. They were snogging all the time versus talking and kissing once in awhile. When Hermione and Ron did talk they ended up arguing about one thing or another. It was just a vicious cycle.

"Harry, I love you too, as more than a friend," She said quietly. He smiled at her and pulled her into his arms. He scooted over and made room for her to cuddle next to him. She did so willingly and the fit well together like they were made from the same mold and meant to be together.

"Hermione, this can't work. Not now anyway. I mean I am giving Ginny another chance and I think Ron deserves one as well. I want to be with you more than anything, but we need to sort things out first. We are caught up in the end of a war and emotions are out of control for everyone. Once everything settles down we will be able to see where we all stand with each other," Harry said reluctantly.

"You're right Harry. This has just been realized at a difficult time. Maybe it's just not in the cards for us. I mean if it were meant to be, it would be and as it stands we don't have an open opportunity," Hermione replied. He nodded in agreement. He kissed the top of her head and took in the smell of peaches once again. She smelled heavenly. His heart was aching, but they had to work things out for themselves and not push something that might not even be in the cards as she said. Hermione pushed herself up and turned to Harry. She had tears in her eyes. He sat up and cupped her face in his hands. She closed her eyes as he brushed a tear from her cheek. He leaned up and kissed her once again. His heart ached for her. He could feel her tears running down her face. He felt some come to his eyes because it hurt that they couldn't be together at that moment in time. Hermione pulled away.

"I better get going Harry. People are going to want to come and see you. I will come by later for a visit after the media circus has died down. Try and rest some before people start coming. Here, let me fix you up some and eat some more food too," Hermione said. She brushed his hair with her fingers and cleaned up some of his wounds. She also transfigured his shirt into a more appropriate shirt for people to see him in. She kept his pajama bottoms the same so he wouldn't be too uncomfortable. Harry smiled at her as she busied herself with him. When she was upset she always kept her mind off of it by helping others.

"Always helping everyone else, but herself," Harry said affectionately. She gave him a small smile and kissed him on the cheek. She stood up and looked at him.

"I hope to one day help myself to something that I want more than anything. Good bye Harry, I will see you later," Hermione said as she turned around and starting walking away.

"Hermione! Wait!" Harry called. She turned around and looked at him. Tears had begun welling up in her eyes again. He was standing up next to his bed attempting to approach her. His legs were a bit more wobbly than he thought they'd be. He began swaying and Hermione rushed at him to catch him if he fell.

"Always there to catch me if I fall," Harry whispered as she looked into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her. He didn't want to stop. He didn't want her to go. She didn't either, but knew she had to.

"I will always be here to catch you Harry. Now get back in bed. Don't make me put a sticking charm on your bed," She winked at him. He smiled and laughed.

"Yes ma'am. If you put a sticking charm on the bed how would I go to the loo?" He joked. She laughed.

"You'd figure out something. I will see you later Harry and don't get up anymore. She kissed his head and walked away and out the doors


	9. A New Voldemort?

Chapter 9: A New Voldemort

**Chapter 9: A New Voldemort?**

Hermione walked out the doors and heard the buzzing of a big group of people approaching the infirmary. She didn't want to be spotted and quickly made it to one of the many short cuts she had found throughout her time at Hogwarts. She stepped into a dark area to peek at all the people who were coming to see Harry. Hermione saw many reporters and she saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, undoubtedly there to ward them off if it became too much for Harry to handle. That made her feel a little better. Behind the group was Ginny. Hermione felt her anger rise. She wasn't about to forgive Ginny for what she did nor the fact that she is interfering with a possible chance with Harry.

Hermione was about to turn around and walk back to the Gryffindor Tower, but something caught her eye hiding in the shadows near the infirmary. It was Seamus. He was watching Ginny as she made her way into the infirmary. He had a very peculiar look on his face. Hermione felt very uncomfortable about it. She continued to watch. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. It seemed that he was muttering something.

"Are we spying, Hermione?" Ron whispered into her ear. Hermione yelped and jumped. She stepped back into the shadows and sunk against the wall. Ron was chuckling.

"Ron, shhh! You scared the bloody hell out of me! What are you doing here?" Hermione scolded.

"Well, I was coming down to see Harry and I figured you would be down here too and I wanted to talk to you about last night and apologize. Plus, Seamus is being suspicious and I wanted to keep watch to make sure he wasn't doing any funny business," Ron replied quietly.

"What kind of funny business?" Hermione asked her interest peeked.

"Well, last night Ginny told him that Harry was giving her a second chance and he took it too well. He just seemed like he had a plan brewing in his mind," Ron said. A look of sadness crossed Hermione's face when he mentioned the second chance thing with Harry and Ginny. He was going to ask her about it, but it past about the second it appeared. Hermione was deep in thought.

What could Seamus be doing? Was he going to hex Harry or bring harm to him so Ginny wouldn't be able to be with him anymore? Seamus hadn't always been the brightest crayon in the box, but it could have been a façade as well. She wasn't sure, but wanted to investigate it further. She turned to Ron.

"He is standing right over by the doors in the shadows. It looked like he was muttering something," Hermione pointed out. Ron looked past her. He could see Seamus, but he wasn't looking at the doors anymore. He was looking over to where he and Hermione were hiding. He shot his head back. He looked at Hermione as they heard footsteps heading in their direction. Hermione looked at Ron and they both panicked. Ron gave her an apologetic look and planted a kiss on her. She gave in and kissed him back. They heard someone clear their throat.

"Excuse me guys. I thought that was you over here. What are you guys doing?" Seamus asked.

Ron groaned and Hermione sighed loudly as they pulled apart. "Well, I was just trying to snog my girlfriend here in a semi public, but secret place. Maybe get caught by some reporters," Ron joked. Hermione laughed uncomfortably, but was surprised at how brilliant Ron's response was.

Seamus looked at them for a moment. "What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I was uh, wanting to catch a glimpse at Ginny and you know keep an eye on things outside the infirmary. Make sure there are no ruffians about," Seamus replied.

"You weren't trying to get into to see Harry and try and convince him to leave Ginny were you?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"No, of course not. I uh, just didn't want anyone to try and get in and hurt him. Who knows what kind of people are still out there," Seamus said nervously.

"Since when are you so concerned about Harry's well being?" Ron asked.

Seamus shrugged. "Well, I should get going. I have got some things to pack up before I leave. See you guys around," Seamus said. He started to walk away.

Ron and Hermione pointed their wands at him and said, "Hold it right there!" Seamus stopped in his tracks. He didn't need to turn and look to know that they had their wands pointed at him. He went to reach for his own, but Hermione was too quick for him, "EXPELLIARMUS!" Seamus's wand flew from his pocket and landed near Ron. Ron picked it up and pocketed it.

"Why would you need to draw your wand at us Seamus?" Ron inquired.

"Well, I was just defending myself like we learned in the DA. Look I just wanted to talk to Harry about this whole situation and reason with him, that's all," Seamus explained.

"You need to just accept how things are and move on. Maybe they will find out that the second chance just wasn't enough and completely end it. You'll be there for Ginny if need be," Hermione told him.

"Just leave him alone, leave them alone. Things will work out how they are meant to be. You can't push it," Ron added. Hermione glanced at him and nodded. That's exactly what her and Harry decided about each other. She looked back and Seamus and tried to read his face. He didn't look like he was affected much by what Ron said; in fact he looked more determined. It immediately changed to a look of agreeing with them.

"Your right mate, just need to let it play out. If I could have my wand I really need to be going," Seamus said. Ron hesitated a moment and Hermione looked at him and cocked her head towards Seamus. Ron handed him his wand. Seamus nodded and they watched him walk away and up towards the Gryffindor Tower. Ron turned to Hermione.

"There is something fishy about Seamus. I don't like it at all. We should keep a watch on him. We need to let Harry know and maybe ask Neville, Luna, Fred and George to keep an eye out as well," Ron said.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea," Hermione replied absentmindedly. She was deep in thought trying to figure out what was on Seamus's agenda. The situation made her uncomfortable.

Hermione and Ron stood there for a few minutes in silence. Ron kept stealing glances at Hermione and she noticed him fiddling with his wand.

"Well, I uh will go talk to Fred and George. I will see you around then," Ron said. He started to walk away. Hermione looked after him a moment and debated calling him back.

"Ron, wait!" She cried. Ron stopped and turned to look at her. She hesitated before talking again. "I am sorry about last night Ron. I overreacted and I shouldn't have. You were just being honest. I didn't mean it last night about there being no more us. I want there to be. I mean, Ginny did something very horrible to Harry and he's still giving her a second chance. My emotions were running crazy last night and I just wasn't thinking clearly. I'm sorry," Hermione said quietly.

Ron looked down at the ground and gathered his thoughts. He didn't know if he should give in that easy. He was surprised to hear her admit to something that she did wrong and apologizing for that matter. He decided to play it out some. It had hurt his feelings last night when she reacted the way she did. He didn't appreciate it.

"Thank you. I will need to think about what you've just told me. See you later," He replied and he turned and walked away.

Hermione watched him leave, confused. She thought he'd forgive her instantly, but then again she was pretty mean. She figured she would just have to wait and see. She turned around and took her short cut to the library. She wanted to research what happened with Harry and Voldemort.


	10. Ulterior Motives

Chapter 10: Ulterior Motives

**Chapter 10: Ulterior Motives**

Ginny sat next to Harry on his bed as he talked with reporters. Harry was irritated for a lot of reasons. He was irritated about all the reporters being there. He was irritated about the way Ginny was acting. She was being all loving and doting and it struck a nerve with him. He didn't like the way she was acting. It was almost like she was putting on a show for the reporters and using Harry to gain popularity. He was also irritated with the way things had to be with him and Hermione. It just didn't seem right.

"Harry, how did you defeat Voldemort once again?" a reporter asked.

"To be honest I don't know," Harry replied curtly.

"What do you plan to do now that the threat has been eliminated?" another asked.

"I don't know. Get some rest and relax," he replied curtly once again.

"Is this your girlfriend? Are you going to get married?" the first reporter asked.

"No comment," Harry replied. Ginny stiffened up slightly and glanced down at him. He noticed her change in posture and ignored it. He was about to ask the reporters to leave when Ginny began talking.

"What he means is that it's our business and it should be kept private. If we are boyfriend and girlfriend or we choose to get married that is our business," Ginny said. Harry saw out of the corner of his eye her brush her hair out of her face and the reporters gasp. Suddenly they were all snapping pictures left and right and Harry didn't get why they were suddenly snapping pictures. Ginny had placed her arm around him and rested her head on his.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office. "Alright, that's enough for today. Thank you. Leave now. Harry needs his rest," She called as she shooed the reporters out. She smiled at Harry and Ginny and then after the reporters had left she went into her office.

Harry turned to Ginny. "What were they gasping about?" He asked. Ginny laughed nervously and held up her left hand. There on her ring finger was a single solitaire diamond ring. Harry's eyes widened. "What the hell is all this about?" He yelled pointing at the ring. Ginny's laughter ceased and she looked down at her lap.

"I was just playing a joke. It's not real. I just transfigured a string into this. I just thought it might be fun to play a little joke on the reporters," Ginny said with a hopeful smile.

Harry looked at her. He didn't understand what she was thinking. He didn't find it funny at all. What would Hermione think? Ron? The rest of the Weasley's? He was very irritated now. He looked at Ginny and glared at her.

"Ginny, please leave. I do not find this funny at all," Harry whispered through clenched teeth. Ginny looked at him angrily.

"Oh please, Harry, it's just a damn joke," Ginny said. She stood up and glared at him.

"I don't care. I don't appreciate it, now leave," Harry asked again. Ginny glared at him and abruptly turned around and stomped off. He heard the infirmary doors slam shut. He closed his eyes and shook his head. What was she thinking? He had to let Hermione know before she found out from the Daily Prophet. He called to Dobby.

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir?" Dobby asked.

"Dobby, could you find Hermione for me and let her know that I need to speak with her as soon as she can get down here?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry Potter sir, it is Dobby's pleasure sir," Dobby replied and with a crack he disappeared.

Harry sat back against his pillows. What a day this was turning out to be he thought. He heard Madam Pomfrey leaving her office. She walked over and checked him over real quick and set down a tray of food.

"Harry, it seems to be that you are recovering just fine and you should be able to get out of here in a couple of days. Eat up and get some rest," Madam Pomfrey said. Harry thanked her and she walked back to her office. No more than second past between her office door closing and the infirmary doors bursting open. Harry laughed to himself as he heard footsteps running down the walk way. He knew exactly who they belonged to, Hermione. She approached his bed looking utterly panicked.

"What is it Harry? What's wrong?!" She cried breathlessly. He smiled at her and she gave him a confused look.

"I just wanted to see you and talk to you about something or more or less inform you of something so that I can explain it to you," Harry replied. As if on cue an owl flew in with the day's Daily Prophet. The owl swooped down to Hermione and she grabbed the paper and paid the owl. She opened the paper and her eyes widened in shock.

"What is this all about?" She whispered showing Harry the paper. Sure enough, there was Ginny with the transfigured string on her finger smiling proudly while Harry looked dumbstruck. He didn't even bother reading the article.

"That is what I wanted to tell you about," Harry replied. Hermione stared at him and tears began to fill her eyes. Harry took her hands and looked at her.

"You're engaged to Ginny?" She muttered shakily.

"No," Harry replied. Hermione looked at him and the picture confused. "You of all people should know what lies can be put in the paper. Well I suppose in relation to us they weren't completely off base, but you know what I mean."

Hermione simply nodded and still looked slightly confused, but smiled a little.

"Hermione, this is Ginny's idea of a joke. She thought it would be funny to transfigure a string into a ring and put it on her left ring finger and flash it before the hungry reporters. I had no idea until the reporters gasped and started snapping pictures thus the look on my face," Harry said. Hermione stared at him and shook her head. She wiped her eyes and shook her head again. Then her face contorted into an irritated look.

"I cannot believe she did that. That is ridiculous! Why on earth would she think that is funny? Neither one of us is laughing. Everyone is going to be so shocked by it especially those who saw the exchange last night. Oh god what is Seamus going to think," Hermione began. She was pacing around his bed. She suddenly looked worried.

"Hermione, what's with the look? What does Seamus have to do with it?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at him and told him everything that happened that morning with Seamus and Ron. Harry looked at her and listened closely. Seamus was lurking outside the infirmary? That seemed really odd to him. He claimed that he wanted to reason with him. That seemed even weirder.

"What do you think he's trying to do or wants to do I mean?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry, but it was really strange. I'm worried. I think you need someone with you at all times that is not conflicted such as Ginny. Ron and I will talk to Neville, Luna, Fred, and George and work out something so that one of us can be with you all the time. It just doesn't seem right to me," Hermione replied. He smiled at her. He loved the way she always needed to protect him. It made him feel really good.

"Wow, Voldemort is gone and I still need protection. At least I know I'll be in good hands. I prefer yours the most," Harry replied and he winked at her. Hermione blushed and slapped his arm.

"You are too funny Mr. Potter. What happened when you realized what Ginny did?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

"Well, basically, we got in a mini row about it. I told her that it wasn't funny and so on and she didn't get that, so she stomped off like a little three year old. I don't know Hermione. I keep asking myself if it's even worth it to keep trying with her. I mean here it is the next day after making up and she goes and does something like this. It just doesn't make sense. I don't even know if her head is screwed on right," Harry complained. Hermione couldn't help, but smile to herself.

"Harry, things aren't going to be absolutely perfect the day after making up. Just give it some more time. I mean look at Ron and I, I apologize to him easy enough and he tells me he has to think about it. We can't give up yet," Hermione replied. Harry frowned and became interested in a string on the bed sheet. Hermione looked at him.

"It sounds almost like you don't want to be with me," Harry whispered. He continued to look down at the sheet and sighed. Hermione reached out and cupped his face.

"Of course I want to be with you, we just need to sort this other stuff out first," Hermione replied. She kissed him gently on the lips.

"I know I just wanted to hear you say it." He grinned broadly at her and Hermione looked at him confused for a moment and then she figured it out. He was just teasing her.

"You prat!" She cried as she slapped his arm. He tried to grab her arms and she was just out of reach then he tried it again and pulled her onto the bed with him. He pinned her arms in front of her and grinned at her.

"What did you call me?" Harry asked. Hermione struggled a bit, but loved every minute of it.

"A prat," she repeated. He nodded at her and then pulled her against him.

"That's what I thought," he whispered. He kissed her softly and then upped the pressure. He let go of her arms and she slid them behind his neck. He slipped his hands behind her back and they continued kissing for a long time. They were interrupted when someone cleared their throat. Hermione jumped back nearly knocking into Harry's nose as she turned to see who was clearing their throat. Madam Pomfrey stood there tapping her foot.

"I honestly don't know who you are with at this moment Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey stated.

Harry blushed a deep crimson and Hermione followed suit. "Neither do I Madam Pomfrey, neither do I," Harry replied.

"Well, either way, since Hermione is here, can you please help Harry out of bed and help him with his walking?" She asked Hermione. Hermione nodded. Madam Pomfrey stood on one side of Harry and Hermione was on the other as he sat on the edge of his bed. They supported each side of him as he unsteadily stood up from the bed. His legs felt very weak and he thought for sure he was going to fall, but Madam Pomfrey and Hermione kept a hold of him. They walked him towards the main walk way and Madam Pomfrey slowly let go and moved away.

"Hermione, just support him and help him walk from one end to the other. There is no rush to get him walking. He will still be here for a couple of days, but he needs to get his legs strengthened up again," Madam Pomfrey told her. Hermione nodded and Madam Pomfrey left them to their walking.

Hermione placed her arm around Harry's middle as he put his arm around her shoulders. They took some slow steps at first.

"This is a little more difficult than I expected. You'd think they'd have some potion that would just put all the strength back into my legs," Harry muttered.

"Well some things just have to be done the old fashioned way. Now don't be lazy about this. The faster you can walk, the faster you can get out of here," Hermione said. Harry nodded.

They walked from one end of the infirmary to the next together. Harry could feel his legs getting stronger, but he wasn't ready to let go of Hermione. On their second go down the walk way Hermione stopped.

"I'm going to let you walk on your own. I will be right next to you, but I want you to try it on your own," Hermione said.

"But Hermione, I don't think I'm quite ready for that," Harry protested. Hermione gave him a stern look and Harry sighed and decided not to argue with her. She slowly let go of him as he tried to find his balance. He took a deep breath and began taking a few steps. He was a little wobbly, but he managed to walk by himself for a few feet. He smiled to himself and looked back at Hermione and smiled at her. She smiled back. He began picking up his pace, but didn't get very far. He had pushed himself too fast and he felt himself lose his footing.

Hermione saw what was happening and rushed to break his fall. She managed to catch him and lower him to a sitting position on the ground. Harry was embarrassed. He rested his head between his knees and tried to get his breathing under control. He felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder.

"Harry it's okay. You can't expect results right away. You did great on your own and especially with me. Don't give up," Hermione encouraged.

"I know, but I don't want to be here anymore. I mean you know how much I have hated being here in this room. It sucks. I just want to be out there celebrating with everyone and enjoying life and moving on. Not stuck in here," Harry complained.

Hermione smiled at him. "Don't rush it Harry," She replied.

"I don't even know where I'm going to stay. I mean I can't be by myself for a bit I'm sure. Who knows that the lasting effects are? I could be somewhere by myself and suddenly have some weird episode and no one would know about it," Harry continued.

Hermione nodded. She knew that as long as he was here he would always have someone watching over him, but as far as after he was discharged he had a point. Who was going to stay with him? Surely Ron would, but then again he might not like being out on his own quite yet. Ginny probably wouldn't mind for a little while, but then she'd get tired of it, plus they'd probably be at each other's throats all the time. That left Hermione, herself. She would love to take care of Harry and spend lots of private time with him and it would help her to not worry so much about him if she were at her own house. Plus as long as Seamus didn't know where he'd be he should be pretty safe.

"I'll stay with you Harry," Hermione whispered. She was scared to look at him and thought that he might just laugh at her and not want that even though she knows his feelings for her. Harry looked at her and grinned broadly.

"That's a great idea Hermione, but do you think you'd be okay with it, I mean considering how things are between us and our significant others?" Harry asked.

She smiled at him. "Well, who else would be willing to take care of you day in and day out?" Hermione asked back.

"Um, nobody I suppose," He replied sadly.

"Harry, there are plenty who would take care of you, but I'm the only one who doesn't have ulterior motives. Ron would, but being away from his mom's cooking would just be too difficult for him and Ginny, well I'm sure she would, but to be honest Harry I can't trust her intentions," Hermione stated.

Harry nodded. "You're right. I can't trust her intentions either, but we have to give us a chance to gain it back, but I'm not up to living with her 24/7."

Hermione laughed. "And you're up to that with me?" Hermione asked.

He smiled at her and put a hand to her face. "Of course I am. I've already spent a good few months out on our own with you and we were roughing it so to speak. Besides how else am I going to get to spend quality alone time with you?"

She blushed. "That is true. Well then it's settled. After you are allowed to leave we will go stay at Grimmauld Place and make sure you heal up just right."

Harry smiled at her. This was one of the many reasons why he loved her. She was so compassionate and cared about other people's well being before her own.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" Hermione asked.

Harry reached up and kissed her. "I am looking at you that way because you are showing me once again one of the many reasons why I love you," he replied. She rested her forehead on his and sighed. Suddenly, the infirmary doors opened and Hermione and Harry jumped out of their skins and nearly knocked each other out. Hermione and Harry turned to the doors and saw Neville and Luna standing there. They both looked slightly confused.

"Hello Neville, Luna. What brings you down here?" Hermione asked. She stood up and helped Harry up and to his bed. They exchanged looks before looking back at Neville and Luna.

"Well, we were coming to check on Harry and uh, Ron told us to come down here so he could talk with us," Neville replied looking between the two of them.

"Had you two just been kissing?" Luna asked dreamily. Hermione and Harry glanced at each other and laughed nervously.

"No, of course not, Hermione was just helping me get up after I fell," Harry replied. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Oh well, um, so Ron isn't here yet then?" Neville asked. Harry and Hermione shook their heads.

The infirmary doors had opened again and Ron, Fred, and George walked in. They all exchanged greetings.

"Well, I asked you all to come down here because Hermione and I have some things to discuss with all of you so make yourselves comfortable." Ron directed and so they did.


	11. Protecting Harry

Chapter 11: Protecting Harry

**Chapter 11: Protecting Harry**

Everyone sat down around Harry's bed and looked at Ron expectantly. Ron looked at them for a moment and then began to speak. "Hermione and I asked you guys down here today because we need to talk about protecting Harry."

"Why does Harry need protecting? Voldemort is gone, who else could harm him?" Neville asked.

"Seamus," Hermione replied. Everyone looked at each other and then burst into laughter.

"Seamus? Are you serious? He's an idiot. What could he do?" George asked through fits of laughter.

"Well, normally I would happen to agree with you George, but he has shown us some suspicious behavior the past two days," Hermione replied.

"Like what?" Fred asked also disbelieving that Seamus could do any harm to anyone.

"Well, he was much too okay with the fact that Harry and Ginny were going to work things out and we saw him lurking outside the infirmary this morning. He claimed he just wanted to talk with Harry about things that were going on and to make sure he was alright, but the look on his face gave him away. He wasn't all that concerned about Harry's well being," Ron replied.

Everyone sat there for a moment processing what was said. They looked at Harry and realized that Seamus could very well be a threat to him especially in the condition he was in.

"Why isn't Ginny here?" Luna asked.

"Well, her and Seamus had a fling and could very well still be intertwined so including her in this discussion wouldn't probably be a good idea. This is something we need to figure out for ourselves. Someone needs to stay with Harry at all times because who knows what Seamus is going to do if he ever gets Harry alone. We can't let others know about this and put Harry in danger," Hermione replied.

"Alright, well, what do you want us to do?" Fred asked.

"Well, let's see, Harry needs to stay here for a couple of more days at least so he will need protection all that time since Seamus is still here. There are 6 of us so we can handle 4 hours shifts in here with Harry. We can just cast disillusion and silencing charms on ourselves so that Madam Pomfrey doesn't realize we are here or anyone else that is. I think it would be the best way to protect him," Hermione reasoned.

"Well alright then. That sounds good. Where is he going to be when he gets out of here? He won't be staying here any longer, right?" Ron asked.

"Well, he will be staying at Grimmauld Place and I will be staying there with him as well," Hermione responded quietly.

Neville and Luna raised their eyebrows at Hermione. Fred and George exchanged looks and then turned to Ron. He had gone slightly red in the face. Hermione looked at him nervously.

"Why are _you_ the one who's going to stay with him? Why not me or Ginny or someone else?" Ron questioned.

"Well, I considered you, but I don't think you're quite ready to be out on your own for real. Ginny is not even an option for what we've already stated. And who else is there?" Hermione questioned back.

Ron just stared at her. He crossed his arms and glared at her. She copied his gesture and stared right back.

"Ron, it makes the most sense okay. You know that you don't want to miss out on your mom's cooking and her doing all of your cleaning for you. Besides you'll probably be there most of the time anyway. It just makes more sense," Harry jumped in.

Ron looked at Harry and nodded. He knew it made sense and he knew that both Harry and Hermione were right. He was just afraid of what would happen between them. As far as he could tell Harry had never expressed an interest in Hermione and vice versa so there wasn't really anything to be worried about, but he was still feeling a little leery.

"Alright, well I suppose that makes the most sense," Ron responded quietly.

Hermione nodded and Harry looked relieved.

"Well, I am going to program a portkey so that in case the time ever arises that we need to get out of here fast before we are meant to leave we will have a way out," Hermione said.

"So who has first watch then?" George asked.

"I will," Luna volunteered.

"Great! Well it is four right now so at eight Fred you take next watch. Then at midnight, uh, Neville and four in the morning, I will. At eight Ron and then at noon George and at four we will start all over again. For those of you who are going to be in the late night shift try to keep yourself awake. Sleep before you go and then sleep when you get back, easy enough," Hermione said.

Everyone nodded and left the infirmary. Hermione and Luna stayed behind with Harry. Hermione took out a muggle key chain from her pocket. It was a heart with an arrow through it. She smiled to herself that this is what she had to use for a portkey. She programmed it to Grimmauld Place and made sure that it would go with Harry and one of the other six people. Harry placed it under his pillow.

"Okay, this is programmed for Grimmauld Place. Keep it under your pillow with a sticking charm that way it won't get lost while you are moving around. I better get going. I've got some more research to do and checking around so I will see you in the early morning," Hermione said. She squeezed Harry's hand, waved to Luna and walked out of the infirmary.

Harry watched her leave and sat back in his bed. Luna disillusioned herself, but didn't put the silencing charm on her yet.

"Harry, why aren't you two together?" Luna asked. Harry sighed. He wished they were, but they had to make things right and work out their postwar feelings.

"Well, I don't know. I mean we are with people right now. Plus, we need to get past this war to know if our feelings are true," Harry replied.

"So you two really are in love. I knew it. You can totally tell. The Nargles have got you two all wrapped up. I think you two are a better match than with whom you both are with now," Luna responded dreamily.

Harry laughed. Even though he couldn't see her expressions he knew how they looked. He didn't realize that it was so obvious about his feelings for Hermione and hers for him.

"Well thank you Luna. I hope that comes out eventually," Harry replied. He heard Madam Pomfrey's door open. He heard Luna cast a silencing charm

"Harry, are you talking to someone in here?" She asked looking around.

"No, I was just talking to myself sorting out things in my head about the past couple of days you know," Harry replied glancing to where Luna was sitting.

Madam Pomfrey looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. She did some diagnostic charms to check on his progress. He was doing much better.

"Well, I want you to work on walking again. I believe you will be ready to go home sooner than I expected, but you need to be able to walk on your own. Which reminds me, who will be staying with you after you leave here? I don't feel comfortable, if you're not staying with someone, to release you," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Hermione is planning to stay with me. She is probably the best option to stay and watch over me," Harry replied.

Madam Pomfrey raised her eyebrows and smiled slightly. "Yes, Mr. Potter, why not stick with that idea." She winked at him and walked away. Harry blushed. He expected Luna to put her two cents in, but heard nothing from her. He looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. Now was a good of time as any to try to walk on his own. He knew he would be just fine as Luna was right there and Madam Pomfrey was in her office.

Harry swung his legs over the side of his bed and stretched them. They felt better than they did the day before. He stood up and gripped the side of his bed. He felt a little weak, but took a tentative step. He sensed Luna was watching him, but ignored her. He began to slowly take steps. He didn't feel as wobbly anymore and he decided to let go of the bed. He walked around a bit and did well. He began feeling tired so decided to head back to bed and lie down. Besides he knew that dinner would be coming very soon.

He settled back in bed. "Harry, that was pretty good. It looks like you'll be up and walking in no time," Luna said. Harry jumped and his heart rate went up. He forgot she was there. Luna giggled.

"Geez Luna you scared me. Um, yeah it felt much better than before. Let's hope I can walk out of here soon enough," Harry replied.

The infirmary doors opened and Harry sighed, who was it now? He thought. It was Ginny. She stopped at the end of his bed.

"Hello Harry, how are you doing?" She asked quietly. She looked at him nervously.

"I'm doing fine, how are you?" He replied curtly. Before Ginny had gotten to his bed Luna had put a silencing charm on again.

"Oh, I feel awful for what I did to you. I got a howler from my mum about the picture in the paper. It sounds like someone filled her in on my joke," Ginny responded.

Harry smiled to himself. He guessed that Hermione sent an anonymous letter to her or something. "Well, I think you deserved it."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I wasn't really thinking, just wanted to have a bit of fun. When are you going to get out of here?" She said changing the subject.

"Um should be in a couple of days. I've got to get enough strength in my legs to walk on my own, but it's coming along nicely," Harry said.

An elf appeared with dinner. Ginny eyed the tray and gave Harry a questioning look. "Why is there enough food here for three people at least?"

Harry looked down. Sure enough there was a lot of food and three plates. "Uh, well I think Madam Pomfrey wants me to get some extra calories in so she wants me to eat more than usual," Harry replied. He glanced quickly to where Luna was sitting. Ginny gave him an unsatisfied look, but didn't pursue it.

Harry dished some food onto his plate. He was starving so it wouldn't seem quite as absurd what he said. Ginny didn't take any food, she just watched Harry eat. He took quite a bit of interest into his food. Ginny reached out and took his plate. She set it on the bed side table.

"Harry I want to show you how awful I feel about what I did," She said seductively. Harry choked on the bit of food that was in his mouth. He looked at her and shook his head. Again he glanced to where Luna was sitting.

"No, Ginny, it's alright. I know you feel awful. There is no need to show me anything," Harry replied nervously. Ginny didn't appear to hear him or she was just ignoring him. She scooted close to him and snaked her hand underneath his covers. Harry scooted over.

"Come on Harry, no one is watching," She cooed. She inched towards him with her hand going in one direction and her lips in another.

"Ginny, you don't know that. We could get walked in on in a matter of seconds," Harry protested inching farther away from her. She kept moving towards him completely ignoring what he was saying. She launched her self at him and Harry scrambled away from her and fell out of bed. He landed with a dull thud that made his body ache horribly. He cried out in pain, but felt relieved at the same time to have avoided that moment. He stood up and looked at Ginny, she was glowering at him.

"What is your problem Harry? I am your girlfriend and you don't want to be physical with me. This is ridiculous. I'm out of here," She yelled continuing with her look.

"Ginny, I am just not wanting to do anything. Can't we just sit here and talk? Does it always have to be physical with you?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I don't feel like talking. I just want to do something with you, to you, but obviously that's not going to happen. See ya!" She yelled and walked away.

Harry watched her leave and shook his head. This is just not going to work he thought. He sat back on his bed and finished eating the rest of his food. Luna disillusioned herself long enough to get some food for her self and to look at Harry sadly and went back to being invisible and silent.

After Harry was done eating he placed his plate on the tray and turned onto his side, away from Luna. He closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly.


	12. A Forbidden Tryst

Chapter 12: A Forbidden Tryst

**Chapter 12: A Forbidden Tryst **

Ginny stomped out to the grounds and screamed at the top of her lungs. Harry was being awful. He wouldn't even look at her or talk to her like she was his girlfriend. If he wasn't going to treat her like his girlfriend why did he want to try again with her? She did not deserve this. She apologized for her behavior and she played one little prank, what was the big deal?

Ginny was pacing back and forth. The grounds did not look like they had been the location of an epic battle. Was she madder at Harry or herself? She felt different then she did before the battle. She felt angry and sad. She felt alone and that everyone hated her. It seemed like everywhere she went people would glare at her, look down at her, and talk about her behind her back. It makes sense though. She did betray the boy who lived, but she was making up for it, wasn't she? No, she was like a blundering idiot making one mistake after the other.

Okay Ginny, get a grip. All I need to do is just take some deep breaths and apologize again to Harry and work on not being an idiot, she thought. She sensed that someone was watching her. She casually looked around and saw Seamus standing by the doors staring at her. Ginny felt a chill run through her and wasn't sure if it was because she wanted Seamus badly or that she was uncomfortable about him watching her. She gave a small smile and waved. He waved back and walked down the steps towards her.

"Hey, how are you?" Seamus asked.

"I am doing, well, not so great," Ginny replied.

"I figured as much. I saw you come out here and heard your scream. What's on your mind?" Seamus asked. He reached out and touched her arm. Ginny closed her eyes and felt electricity shoot through her body. She wanted to leap on him and strip his clothes right at that moment, but she refrained.

"Well, I, uh, let's go over to the lake where we can be alone and talk," Ginny responded regaining her composure. Seamus nodded and followed her down to the lake.

Seamus sat down under one of the weeping willows along the lake shore. Ginny stood at the edge of the water with her back to Seamus. She stared out across the lake with a glazed look. Seamus cleared his throat.

"Ginny, sit down please. You know I hate when you're like this, tell me what's wrong," Seamus called to her. Ginny sighed and turned around and sat down next to him.

"Seamus, I have been feeling like everyone is looking down on me. I mean I know what I did to Harry was wrong, but he is giving us another chance. Yet, I have this chance and we have one good moment and then the rest as been to crap. I feel like every time I am around him someone is like possessing me to act like an idiot," Ginny explained.

"Well, Ginny, maybe you're just trying too hard. Maybe if you relaxed when you're around him and not try so hard, then maybe it will work out just fine," Seamus suggested. Ginny looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He was being so great about things and it just made it harder for her to not be with him.

"What is it Ginny? Is there more?" Seamus asked. She looked at him. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She threw her arms around him and began kissing him madly.

At first Seamus didn't do anything back, but then gave in and just went with it. He kissed her lips, her neck, her cheeks, anywhere that was exposed. He slipped his hands under her shirt and started caressing her back. He took her shirt off and sat back for a moment looking at her. She smiled seductively at him. He admired her bright red bra that supported her boobs nicely. He looked down at her tight stomach. He couldn't resist her; there was no reason to try.

He pulled her down on him. She moaned and ripped his shirt off and began kissing his chest. He moaned softly as she made her way down to his nether regions. She slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. He smiled at her and leaned back. He missed her so much. He knew he shouldn't be doing this because he wanted her to miss him and wanted her to decide that she wanted to be with him not Harry. She had completely gotten his pants off and was getting ready to put his shaft in her mouth when there was a loud crash nearby. Ginny's head shot up and looked around. Seamus struggled to get his pants on and looking around at the same time.

"What the hell was that?!" Ginny cried. She and Seamus continued looking around.

"I don't know Ginny, but let's take that as a cue to get out of here," Seamus said. He grabbed Ginny's shirt and tossed it to her and put his on. He kissed her passionately one more time and the walked back to the castle.


	13. A Discovery and a Surpise

Chapter 13:The Discovery and a Surprise

**Chapter 13:The Discovery and a Surprise**

Hermione ran as quickly and quietly as she could from the lake. She had watched as Ginny and Seamus got physical with one another once again. She was furious. She could not believe that Ginny would destroy her second chance already. No, she knew she would, she had no doubt, and she was just surprised that it took so long. Hermione was so mad at what she saw that she picked up a rather large rock and threw it in their general direction. As soon as she realized what she had done and saw their reactions she got out there as fast as she could. She didn't know if she should go tell Harry right away or just wait and see if Ginny would tell him herself. Hermione didn't think she would tell him.

Hermione finally reached the castle and took off Harry's invisibility cloak and tried to get control over her breathing. She walked to the Great Hall to sit down and have some food. She had to sort through her thoughts. She wanted to tell Harry so bad because it would get him closer to her, but she knew she couldn't.

As Hermione stewed over what to do, Ron walked in and sat across from her.

"What's got you all wound up, Mione?" Ron asked shoving some bread into his mouth. He looked at her closely and realized he needed to be more sensitive she was livid about something and he didn't want to push her. "Sorry, are you okay?"

"No, I am not! I just witnessed something that I didn't want to see and now I don't know what to do! Of course I'm not okay!" Hermione cried. Ron looked around and saw some people looking at them.

"Hermione, calm down, what did you see?" Ron asked quietly. He reached out and touched her hand. Hermione didn't pull back; instead she buried her face in her arms and sobbed. Ron looked worried. What could she have seen that has gotten herself so worked up? He thought. He rubbed her arms and waited it out.

"Ron, I'm sorry, I just saw Ginny and Seamus snogging big time and it just made me so angry," Hermione said quietly sniffling. Ron turned red.

"What do you mean they were snogging?" He asked.

"Ron, you calm down. Don't draw attention to ourselves. You know what I mean by snogging," Hermione said quietly.

"I'm sorry. I can't believe this. What is wrong with her? We should tell Harry, don't you think?" Ron asked.

"That's what I don't know. I don't know if we should say anything to him," Hermione replied. They looked at each other and then sensed that someone was walking towards them. They both turned and saw Ginny walk up without Seamus. Hermione glared at her. She looked at Ron apologetically and got up and walked past Ginny. Ginny watched her go past and looked at Ron with downcast eyes. Ron struggled with what he should do, follow Hermione and show how angry he was at Ginny or suck it up and act like he doesn't know anything and sit with his sister. He chose to stay.

"She's still angry at me isn't she?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Yeah, I think she is a little bit, but she'll get over it. I've been on that end many times as you know," Ron replied. Ginny gave him a slight smile. He smiled back at her and they both ate in silence.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion outside the Great Hall. Everyone in the Great Hall jumped up and turned to the door. Ron looked at Ginny and they both took off for the doors. They could see flashes of light coming from the main entry area. Ron ran out ahead of Ginny and was nearly hit by a curse.

"Oh shit!" He screamed and ducked.

"Ron! What is going on?!" Ginny cried as she ducked as well.

"I don't know, but get your wand ready. Who the bloody hell would be shooting curses?" Ron yelled. He was scanning the stairway that went to the infirmary and saw a majority of the curses coming from there. Oh god, Harry, he thought. He looked for Hermione and saw her crouched on the stairs. He ran over to her.

"Hermione, they are near the infirmary!" Ron yelled. Hermione turned to him and looked horrified. She started running up the stairs and Ron was calling after her. She was screaming Harry's name. Ron saw Neville and Fred hidden in the shadows shooting curses at whoever was near the infirmary doors.

"Ron! We need to get to Harry! We need to keep him safe!" Hermione cried. They ran for the infirmary doors, but were met with people in blood red cloaks and Phantom of the Opera type masks. Hermione screamed as a curse flew past her.

"_CONFRINGO!_" Someone in a cloak yelled. The spell shot towards Ron and he ducked as it hit a suit of armor behind him. The armor burst into pieces. Ron looked behind him and then back at Hermione. He was terrified.

"_CRUCIO!_" Anther one screamed and the curse shot towards Neville who was not looking in the direction of the caster.

"NEVILLE!!" Hermione screamed. Neville turned just in time to see the curse coming at him and he threw himself to the ground.

"_EXPERILLAMUS!_" Hermione yelled at one of the cloaked people who was turning in her direction.

"_STUPEFY!_" Ron and Hermione yelled as their spells hit the two cloaked people that were sending curses and spells their way. They stood up enough to crouch and move towards the doors. They noticed that the red cloaked people were getting overpowered by the others. They turned to the infirmary doors and burst through them.

Hermione ran towards Harry's bed and saw that it was in pieces with no Harry in sight. Hermione screamed and frantically looked around. She couldn't see him anywhere. Did he make it to Grimmauld Place? She thought. She was very upset. She became even more upset when she saw that one of his blankets was soaked with blood.


	14. The Confrontation in the Infirmary

Chapter 14: The Confrontation in the Infirmary

**Chapter 14: The Confrontation in the Infirmary**

Harry was sound asleep. Luna sat there invisible reading a book when her head turned towards the door. She heard loud noises outside the doors that sounded like explosions. She stood up and disillusioned herself. She peeked around the corner of the curtain and saw the doors of the infirmary explode open. She turned to look at Harry who had shot up from his bed, wide awake. He reached for his wand and held it up. People were advancing towards where Luna and Harry were. Luna cried out, "_STUPEFY!_" and hit the closest red cloaked person. They bounced back and crashed into two others that were behind them. There was another person behind them who was wearing a brilliant ruby red cloak and a highly decorated mask. She took that to be the leader. She yelled again "_STUPEFY!_" and he spell bounced right off of the advancing person.

"_SECTUMSEMPRA!_" The man who was wearing the decorated mask cried. Luna heard the spell coming and saw that it wasn't aimed at her, but where Harry was sitting in his bed. She leapt in front of him and was nailed by the spell. She landed in Harry's lap and didn't move. Harry looked down at her terrified. She had a deep gash in her thigh. Harry stared at her and then looked up at the masked man. He had stopped moving. He was staring at him and Luna lying in his lap. Harry stared equally back. Harry raised his wand at the same time as the masked man raised his. Harry bellowed, "_STUPEFY!_" The spell hit the masked man square in the chest and he fell backwards, out cold.

Tears were stinging Harry's eyes as he tried to put pressure on Luna's wound and reach his hand and hers to the portkey. He finally reached it and felt the familiar tug on his navel as they traveled to Grimmauld Place. They landed with a thud at the entrance to Grimmauld Place. Harry mustered enough strength to get Luna through the door. He lied her down in the foyer.

"KREACHER!" He yelled. Kreacher appeared a second later.

"Yes Harry Potter sir," Kreacher said bowing.

"Please go to Hogwarts and get some dittany from the greenhouse and bring it back quickly. Also if you can find Hermione after you come back let her know that we are here and that Luna needs help right away. She is badly injured," Harry explained.

Kreacher bowed and with a crack he left. Harry looked down at Luna. She was losing a lot of blood and she was getting paler by the second. How did that guy know about that spell? Snape was the one who created it, but he wasn't alive anymore. He had told Ron and Hermione about the spell and mentioned it to Ginny in passing. Could one of them have told someone who told whoever the hell this person was about that spell? Harry thought.

Kreacher returned with a crack and handed the bottle of dittany to Harry and disappeared once again. He ran into the bathroom and grabbed a towel that was in there. He put the dittany on the towel and cleaned up her wound as best as he could. He rubbed the towel on her wound. The blood started to slow down. Again there was a crack and Kreacher returned.

"Harry Potter sir, Hermione Granger will be here soon through the floo she said," Kreacher reported.

"Thank you Kreacher. Could you get me some water and some bandages?" Harry asked. Kreacher nodded and hurried away.

Above Harry he heard a loud bang and a door burst open. Hermione was at the top of the stairs and in a matter of seconds she was at the bottom. She rushed to Harry and threw her arms around him. He quickly hugged her back and pushed her back.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, but right now we need to take care of Luna. I love your hugs, but we need to focus on Luna," Harry replied. Hermione wasn't hurt she knew that Harry was thinking of someone else's needs as always.

"What did you apply?" Hermione asked.

"I put on dittany like what Snape did to Malfoy when I accidentally did the same spell on him," Harry replied.

Hermione's eyes widened. "They used the sectumsempra spell? How many people know about that spell?"

"Yeah they actually did. Well, there are you, Ron, Malfoy, Snape, and Ginny. I don't believe anyone else knows," Harry replied. Hermione furrowed her brow as she thought about it and tended to Luna's wound. Kreacher had returned with some water and bandages. Hermione bandaged her up. Luna began stirring.

"Luna, hey, you're going be okay. We will get you help soon enough, but for right now we are going to have to keep you here. It is not safe at Hogwarts right now. Let's get you to the couch," Harry said.

Luna nodded and passed out again. They levitated her and brought her to the living room and set her on the couch. Her bandages weren't being soaked yet with her blood. The color was slowly starting to come back to her skin. Hermione and Harry sat across from her in easy chairs.

"Harry, what happened in the infirmary?" Hermione asked.

"Well I don't know what started it, but I know that when I woke up it was to the sound of the doors exploding open. I sat up right and saw Luna shooting spells at the advancing masked men and she knocked three out and then the main guy I'm guessing because of his get up was there and she tried to stupefy him, but he had a shield up. She was to the side of me so I was an open target to whoever was advancing on us. She heard him yell out the sectumsempra spell and saw it coming towards me so she leapt in front of me and it hit her. I don't think she knew what the spell was, but Hermione the look on her face before she passed out was awful. The weirdest thing is the masked guy stopped advancing and dropped his shield. He stared at Luna and me so I stunned him. He didn't even put up a fight. It's like he knew her," Harry explained winded.

Hermione furrowed her brow once again. She had no idea who it was that could have been behind it. She suspected someone, but she didn't think they truly had it in them to do what they did. She was about to think the situation out with Harry when Luna started convulsing on the couch.


	15. Revelation and Denial

Chapter 15: Revelation and Denial

**Chapter 15: Revelation and Denial**

Hermione screamed and ran to Luna's side. Harry followed and turned Luna on her side. She was shaking violently and just as quick as she started she stopped and lied there peacefully. Hermione and Harry exchanged looks.

"Harry, we need to get her back to Hogwarts and have Madam Pomfrey take care of her. She must have lost a lot of blood. Help me take her upstairs to the fireplace and I will floo with her over to Hogwarts. As soon as I make sure she's going to be okay I will come right back," Hermione said. Harry nodded and helped Hermione with Luna. Harry helped Luna stand up next to Hermione as she called out where she wanted to go and vanished through the network.

Harry stepped back from the fireplace and sunk into the couch that faced the fireplace. He sighed. This had turned into a huge mess. Were there still followers of Voldemort out there? Did Voldemort really die? He hadn't asked Hermione about what she has found out about it, if anything. Poor Luna, Harry thought. She saved him from getting nailed by that spell. He wished he could do more for her, but it wasn't safe for him back at Hogwarts.

Who was that in the ruby red cloak? Harry wondered. Who would want him to be injured beyond repair? He needed Hermione and Ron there to bounce things off of them. No sooner had he had the thought did the flames turn a shade of green. Harry raised his wand at the fireplace and waited. Out of the flames came Ron.

"Alright Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah Ron, you?" Harry replied.

"I've been better, but that's alright. Glad you got out safely. Hermione was frantic trying to get to you. I lost Ginny in the crowd. One second she was right behind me and the next she was no longer there. What happened in the infirmary?" Ron asked.

Harry smiled to himself about Hermione and then frowned when he thought of Ginny. She wasn't rushing to find him, that seemed weird to him and she had disappeared as well. Very suspicious indeed.

Harry told him the same thing he told Hermione about what happened in the infirmary. Apparently Ron didn't know about Luna, not many people did. He was shocked and worried.

"Do you think she'll be alright? Who knows about that spell besides those who were there when you did it to Malfoy? This is really weird. Do you have any guesses as to who is behind these attacks?" Ron asked. He was pacing and deep I thought.

"Well, I hope she will be alright. She risked her life for me. I also have no idea who else knows about that spell other than those who I've told or were there. I have a hunch I know who was behind the attack, but it doesn't make sense that they would go this far," Harry responded.

"You think its Seamus, huh? It just doesn't seem like he would go that far. This seems out of his realm. Why would he go this far?" Ron asked.

"I think it is Seamus, but again I'm with you, this seems too advanced for him. He's a nice guy, why go to this level?" Harry reasoned. He stood up and began pacing as well. Ron and Harry paced for what seemed like hours not talking, just thinking.

The flames on the fireplace glowed green once again and Hermione entered the room looking exhausted. She looked at Harry and Ron pacing and neither one looked up or stopped moving. She cleared her throat. They stopped and looked at her. She reached out and hugged them both.

"You guys look like your deep in thought. Luna is going to be alright. She needed a blood replenishing potion because she had lost so much blood thus the convulsion. She is resting in the infirmary under heavy guard. A few people were hurt, but there were no casualties. They weren't able to catch any of the people in the red cloaks. They disappeared before anyone could get a hold of them. The Aurors are working on sorting out the mess. They don't know how they got in. They are concerned that it was an inside job," Hermione told them in a rush.

They all collapsed on the couch. "We have a hunch about who it is," Harry said quietly.

"I know, I believe I have the same hunch," Hermione replied. They all sighed.

"Hermione, have you found out anything about what happened to me?" Harry asked changing the subject. Hermione looked at him and nodded.

"It's not much, but it's something. There is a phenomenon that revolves around the Avada Kedavra curse. If someone willingly takes in the curse it will be absorbed and rebounded back to the person who sent the curse thus it does some weird thing and the persons soul leaves their body and floats about the air looking for someone who has the same issue with whomever they were casting the spell at," Hermione explained. Harry and Ron looked at her dumbfounded.

"So basically, their soul hangs out until it finds someone who doesn't like the person they originally cast the spell on?" Ron attempted to clarify.

"That's what I just said," Hermione replied rolling her eyes.

"Well that doesn't explain how come I reacted the way I did. I mean it was like I was really dead. Why did that happen?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I haven't gotten that far in my research. Maybe the way the phenomenon works is you need to appear dead so that, um, I don't know, I'm too tired to try and figure it out right now. This has been a long and emotional past couple of days I am going upstairs and going to bed," Hermione said. She got up and walked out of the library. Ron followed suit and then Harry.

Hermione was staying in the room next to his and Ron was in one a few doors down. Harry undressed, locked the door and got into bed. He wished he had his stuff from the castle. He wanted to ask Kreacher to fetch them for him, but decided to wait until tomorrow. Harry lied there for about an hour just thinking. He was really tired, but couldn't fall asleep. He would give anything for a dreamless sleep potion right about now. He rolled onto his side. Someone began knocking on his door. He sat up and looked at the door.

"Come in," He called unlocking the door. Hermione peeked in the door. He could see her face from the moonlight shining through the window.

"Hey. I hope I didn't wake you," She said quietly. She walked into the room and shut the door behind her. She put a silencing charm on the door and locked it back up. They all had locked their doors just in case.

"No, I was just lying here. What's up?" Harry replied. He motioned for her to come over and sit on his bed.

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you for a bit. I wanted to tell you that I was really scared when I saw the blood on your sheets. It made me think about how short life can be and that things shouldn't be put aside and kept a secret. That being said, I wanted to tell you about something that I saw today," Hermione said. Harry looked at her.

"Hermione, what did you see today?" He asked cautiously.

"I saw Ginny and Seamus together by the lake this afternoon. I was following Seamus around under your invisibility cloak. I watched him and Ginny snogging by the lake, Harry. I'm sorry, but she is not committed to you. I wanted to keep it to myself because I wanted to see if she'd tell you, but I didn't think she would so I felt the need to tell you. I'm sorry," Hermione said quietly.

Harry clenched his fists and held his breath. He wasn't really mad. He was more embarrassed because once again Ginny made a joke out of him. "It's okay Hermione, I appreciate you telling me," he said as he unclenched his fists and let his breath out.

"Harry, you should talk to her. Lay it out straight to her that you just can't be with her if she's not going to be loyal," Hermione urged.

"I know I do. I think it will work out in the long run, but I just don't want to deal with that right now. I just want to rest and be here with you," Harry said. Hermione blushed and smiled at him. Harry put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He inhaled her scent and it instantly relaxed him. She sighed.

"Harry, I was really worried about you today like I said. I was making stupid mistakes left and right. Rushing into the line of fire without thinking. I mean I nearly got hit by the confringo spell. I wasn't paying attention to anything. My only thought was getting to you. If Ron hadn't held me back I think I would have been seriously hurt or killed, but I failed to get to you and here it is Luna is hurt badly and we don't even know if you should be out of the infirmary yet!" Hermione cried. She buried her face in his pillow and started bawling. Harry pulled her even closer to him.

"Hermione, you didn't fail me. You didn't get hurt or die and that's the most important thing. I am just fine and Luna will be fine. She's a trooper. She'll pull thorough. Besides maybe she and Neville will get the hook-up," Harry said chuckling. Hermione gave him a small laugh. She sat up on her elbow and turned to look at him.

"What makes you think they haven't already?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow. Harry looked at her and laughed.

"You're right I don't know. Maybe you should tell me," Harry replied.

"Oh, but that would be too easy," She replied pushing him in the shoulder.

He smiled at her and shook his head. She smiled back. Then they just stared into each other's eyes not saying anything. Harry put his hand to her face and brushed his thumb against her cheek. She closed her eyes and kissed his hand. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at Harry. He was looking at her in a way that he hadn't looked at her before. He leaned in and kissed her lightly, hesitantly. She kissed him back in the same fashion. She pulled away and looked at him again. She was trying to decide what she should do. She wanted to kiss him passionately, but she didn't know what he would think. Plus technically they were still with people or at least trying. She sighed.

"Hermione, what is it?" Harry asked quietly. She looked down at his chest.

"Harry I can't do this right now," She replied. He looked at her confused. She stood up and looked at him apologetically. She unlocked the door and reached for the knob.

"Hermione, come on," Harry said.

"Goodnight Harry," Hermione responded. She took one last look and walked out the door.


	16. What True Love Feels Like

Chapter 16: What True Love Feels Like

Author's Note: Gets a little steamy in this chapter. Goes from Ginny to Grimmauld to Ginny again in case that gets confusing. Enjoy and thank you for all the reviews!

**Chapter 16: What True Love Feels Like**

The next morning Ginny woke up in her dorm in the Gryffindor common room. She had a terrible headache. She lied there for about five minutes clearing her head. She had a nagging feeling that she did something horrible or something horrible had happened. The last thing she clearly remembered was snogging Seamus and then coming inside and eating with Ron. Then the loud explosions and rushing out to the foyer trying to figure out what was going on. Everything else in her mind was muddled. That's strange, she thought, did I not help out in this battle or did I just disappear and go somewhere else. She had a feeling that she did. What was going on with her? The past few days her brain had been acting crazy and making her do things that she normally wouldn't do. Her eyes widened in fear. Could it be something like what happened back in her first year? The stuff that happened to her when she found the diary. She needed to talk to someone about it and the only person was Harry.

She jumped out of bed and threw on her robe. She ran out of the Gryffindor Tower, all the way to the infirmary. She burst through the doors and ran to where Harry had been staying. He was not there. She looked through the whole room frantically searching for him. Where could he be? The battle, oh no, what if something horrible happened to him? She ran to Madam Pomfrey's office door and knocked loudly.

"Madam Pomfrey! Are you in there?!" Ginny yelled. She banged on the door again louder. The door flew open and a frazzled Madam Pomfrey was glaring at her.

"Miss Weasley, you better have a very good reason for being here this early and banging on my door," Madam Pomfrey said sternly.

"I'm sorry, but I need to find Harry. Where is he? He shouldn't have been discharged already!" Ginny cried.

Madam Pomfrey's expression softened. "Ginny, we don't know where he is. The fight that happened in here yesterday almost got him killed and seriously injured Luna. From what I've been told he is alright, but no one knows where he is and if they do, they aren't telling anyone," she explained.

Ginny looked at her tears in her eyes. Where could he have gone to? He wouldn't have gone to the Burrow and if he did surely someone would have told her. He definitely wouldn't have gone to Privet Drive. He must be at Grimmauld Place. That's the only other place he could be. Ginny was about to rush out the doors when she turned back to Madam Pomfrey. "Is Luna going to be alright?"

"Yes she was hit with some cutting spell of some sort, but she should heal up just fine and have a scar left. Be careful Miss Weasley, they do not know who started the fight yesterday so keep an eye out," She replied. She walked back into her office and Ginny left to use the floo in Professor McGonagall's office.

Hermione woke up before Harry and Ron. She walked downstairs and mindlessly made something to eat. She sat at the table and stared straight ahead not touching her food or coffee. She felt like such an idiot. She had a chance to spend some quality time with Harry and she didn't take it. What was wrong with her? Ron wasn't giving her an answer which she took as he probably didn't want to be with her anymore. That didn't bother her too much, but on the other hand it didn't make her feel all that great about herself. Maybe she could spend some time with Harry that night, if he'd let her that is.

She heard movement above her head and a door closing. Someone was coming down the stairs and was being quite loud about it. It was Ron. He walked into the kitchen and smiled at Hermione.

"Good morning beautiful," He announced. Hermione raised an eye brow and grinned.

"Good morning yourself," She replied. He smiled back and reached into the fridge and pulled out some stuff to eat. He sat across from Hermione.

"How are you doing this morning?" Ron asked her with genuine sincerity.

"Oh, I am rather tired of course and exhausted, but I am doing alright. We've got a busy day ahead of us. I need to make sure that the floo is still set up to only allow the seven of us to come and go, but not allow anyone else in. We can't be too careful. Plus we need to make sure all our stuff gets back to our places that we are staying and send owls out to let others know we are okay," Hermione replied.

"Yeah, we do have lots to do today, but right now I want to tell you something," Ron said. Hermione looked at him feeling a bit nervous.

"Okay, what do you need to tell me?" Hermione asked nervously. Ron stood up and walked around the table and Hermione watched him. He motioned for her to stand up. She did, cautiously. Ron took her hands and looked at her. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. She closed her eyes and appreciated the sensitiveness of his kiss.

"Hermione, when you apologized the other day for your behavior and I told you I needed to think about it, I wasn't telling the truth. I wanted to take you back right then, but I wanted you to wonder a bit so I didn't do that. Yesterday, I realized I was being an idiot. You scared me to death when you went rushing into that fight with no shield up trying to get to Harry. I was afraid that I'd lose you or something. Don't ever do that to me again. Back to what I want to tell you, Hermione I want to be with you. I think you are the most beautiful and smartest person I know. I love being with you and love everything about you, even your stubbornness and constant need to be right. What I'm saying is I love you Hermione and that's all there is to it," Ron stated. He was winded and looked at her expectantly. Hermione felt tears in her eyes. That was the nicest thing Ron had ever said to her and she was surprised at her next reaction.

She let go of his hands and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply and passionately. He pulled her even closer to him lifting her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist and they continued kissing. He carried her to the table, shoved their breakfast off, and set her down on top of it. She smiled at him and he smiled back and looked at her with passion in his eyes. He lowered himself on to her and they continued to kiss and explore each other. Both were acting as if they hadn't seen each other in ages. Ron slipped his hands under her shirt. He caressed her breasts and lifted her shirt off so he could pay more attention to them. Ron looked down at her and she looked back at him with lust. Hermione reached for his shirt when they heard the kitchen door slam shut and someone run up the stairs and slam a door upstairs.

Hermione stopped and looked at Ron. She looked mortified and felt awful. She reached for her shirt and looked at Ron apologetically. He felt bad too, but for different reasons. They knew it was Harry who had walked in on him. Ron felt bad because of all the stuff he was going through with Ginny and he must feel like crap just seeing him and Hermione going at it on the dining table. Hermione felt bad because she told Harry that she wanted to be with him and she does, but she got caught up in the moment with Ron.

"I'm sorry Ron, let me go talk to him. Can we pick this up later?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, Mione. I'll head over to Hogwarts and get our stuff gathered up and check on Luna. I will also see what Seamus is up to. I'll be back in a bit," He replied. He kissed her tenderly and walked to the fireplace and flooed to Hogwarts.

Hermione looked up the stairs and sighed. She slowly walked up and walked up to Harry's door. She couldn't hear anything. She knocked quietly.

"Harry, are you in there?" Hermione asked.

"Go away Hermione. I don't want to talk to you right now," Harry called back. He sounded hurt and angry.

"Harry, please just talk to me. Don't do this," Hermione begged. She heard the door unlock. She opened it and walked in. She closed the door behind her and locked it. She also silenced it in case Ron came back. Harry's back was to her. He was looking out the window. Hermione looked around the room. It was a mess. Harry must have come in and thrown whatever he could find in the room all over the place. It made her feel even worse. She slowly approached Harry. She reached out and touched his shoulder. He jerked away. She let her hand fall and tears fill her eyes.

"Harry, please don't do this. It's not what it looks like," Hermione begged again. Harry turned quickly and Hermione stepped back. He had a look of pure anger on his face. Hermione was scared.

"You know that is the second time in a matter of days that I've heard that same phrase and again I have the same response, it is what it looks like! Hermione I don't get you! You professed your love to me and kissed me several times, but yet you were on the damn kitchen table with Ron getting ready to shag his brains out!" Harry yelled. He pushed past her and began pacing.

"Harry, I got caught up in the moment! I wasn't going to shag him! We've never done that, I'm saving myself! How dare you assume that! You have no right to be like this. You knew that we were going to try with the other people that we are with to make sure that our feelings are true for each other. Ron said the nicest thing he's ever said to me and I just got caught up!" Hermione cried.

Harry stopped and looked at Hermione. He was very hurt. He was jealous to see Ron in a way with Hermione that he wished he could be. He wanted to do the exact thing with her last night, but she didn't want to. Maybe she had made up her mind about Ron and chose to be with him.

"Hermione, I want you to tell me the truth. Do you want to be with Ron?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at him. His face had softened and he didn't seem as angry. She didn't have a straight answer for him.

"The truth Harry is that I don't know. I mean that moment with him in the kitchen was more lust than love, but to be honest I've never felt true love in that kind of situation ever. I love Ron, but not in the way that I should. Every time we've ever done anything like that it's always been lustful and not for love. But he said such a nice thing to me, the nicest thing. I mean he was being so nice and everything so it just messed with my head," Hermione replied. She looked at Harry. He was staring at her in a way that she'd never seen. She suddenly felt really hot like she was burning up with desire. Harry's green eyes were penetrating and reaching deep within her soul.

He closed the distance between them. She held her ground and didn't move. More or less she couldn't move. Harry's eyes had her held in place. He didn't break eye contact. Hermione stepped back and was against the wall. Harry pushed her all the way against the wall and leaned down and brought his lips close to her ear. His breath was warm on her ear and she felt her pulse begin to race.

"I will show you what true love feels like," Harry whispered. He lightly kissed her ear and she moaned quietly. She was definitely feeling hot now. She'd never felt this way before. He kissed her neck, her cheeks, her eyes, her other ear, and the other side of her neck. He grazed her lips lightly and she moaned a little louder. He pushed himself closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. She could feel him getting harder. She was impatiently waiting for him to go on to the next step. As soon as she thought that, Harry planted a kiss on her with such passion that Hermione's knees nearly buckled. She threw her arms around his neck and returned the kiss and began grinding her hips against him. Harry moaned quietly.

He snaked his hands up her back and then across her stomach. He teased her through her bra and she pushed herself against him harder and purred. Harry reached for the hem of her shirt and took it off. He marveled at her pink lacy bra and her cleavage. He leaned down and lightly kissed her cleavage. She shuddered. Hermione reached for the hem of Harry's shirt and took it off. She didn't drop his shirt. She just stared at his chest. Harry was toned beyond her imagination. His arms were muscular as well. He smiled down at her. He reached behind and unhooked her bra. He slowly slipped the bra off and now it was his turn to stare. Her breasts were beautiful the best he'd ever seen. His mouth gaped open and Hermione blushed and smiled at him.

"Enough with the niceties," Harry whispered. Hermione gasped and smiled broadly at him. He picked her up and carried her to his bed where they proceeded to explore each other more. Hermione reached down and undid his pants to relieve some pressure. He smiled at her. She looked down and marveled at his shaft.

"Wow," Hermione uttered. She looked back up into his green eyes and felt something she'd never felt. He looked at her with love and affection. She could feel the difference now. He smiled at her and kissed her passionately again. She caressed his shaft and made him moan loudly. She was very pleased with herself. They spent the next hour just exploring. They both fell asleep, half clothed, in each other's arms.

Ginny ran into Professor McGonagall's office and stood in front of the fireplace. She reached into the pot on the mantle and took out some floo powder. She stood in the fireplace and threw the powder down and yelled, "Grimmauld Place!" She stood there and nothing happened. She stepped back out and looked closely at the pot of powder. It was definitely floo powder. She grabbed another handful and stood inside the fireplace again. She followed the same steps and nothing happened. She stepped out again and screamed.


	17. Harry and Ginny

Author's Note: This is a short chapter, but part one to things that happen between Harry and Ginny and Hermione and Ron

**Author's Note**: This is a short chapter, but part one to things that happen between Harry and Ginny and Hermione and Ron. Enjoy!

**Chapter 17: Harry and Ginny**

Harry woke a few hours later. Hermione wasn't next to him anymore. He laid there for moment wondering if he'd been dreaming. He propped up on his elbow and looked around the room. Hermione was looking out the window, clothed. He smiled at her, but she didn't notice him. She looked lost in thought and upset.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked quietly. Hermione didn't look away from the window.

"Harry, I need to tell Ron. He needs to know that we aren't meant to be together anymore and that I want to be with you. I've been thinking about it for the past hour. Harry, I am in love with you and have been since our first year. Why we never got together before is beyond me, but we have the chance right now and shouldn't waste it. I am telling Ron once and for all that we are done," Hermione replied, determination in her voice.

Harry smiled at her and loved her attitude. He stood up from the bed and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked out the window as well. "Hermione, I have been in love with you for years. I think that we just didn't realize it and because we aren't the type of people to abandon our obligations, we put it on the back burner. We approached Ron and Ginny as obligations. We thought that we loved them as more than friends, but it turns out that we are better friends then lovers with them. I will tell Ginny too. Then she can be with Seamus."

Hermione nodded and leaned against Harry. An owl was flying towards the window. Harry reached out and opened the window. The owl flew in and lifted his leg. Harry untied the parchment and opened it up. It was a letter from Ginny.

_Harry,_

_I need to speak to you right away. I can't get to you through the floo it won't let me. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at 8:00 this evening. Please Harry I need to see you._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Hermione read the note as Harry did. "What do you think she wants?" She asked. Harry shrugged and glanced at his watch. It was 7:30. He didn't realize that he and Hermione had slept for so long.

"Hermione I need to get going and find out what she wants," Harry said. He turned and reached for his shirt and pulled it on. He slipped his wand into his pocket.

"Harry, let me go with you. I will sit away from you, but in case it's a trap, I want to be there to help you," Hermione said.

He shook his head. "No Hermione, it's fine, she won't do anything to me. Besides I don't think you want to be there when I tell her about us," Harry replied. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Harry, wait!" Hermione called. He stopped and turned to her. She walked up to him and kissed him gently on the lips. "Be careful."

He smiled at her and nodded. He walked out of his room and left the house to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron.

He arrived in the alley outside the Leaky Cauldron and walked around and entered the place. He grabbed a booth in the back and watched the door. Five minutes later Ginny walked inside quickly and looked around. She saw Harry and walked quickly back to him. She looked fearful. She kissed him on the cheek and sat across from him.

"Hi Harry, thank you for meeting me. Before I ask you why I couldn't get to you I want to tell you what I needed to talk to you about," Ginny said rapidly.

Harry nodded. She was nervous and scared.

"Harry, I think I'm being possessed like I was back in my first year. I have lost periods of time just like I did back then. I mean with the fight yesterday, I was there one minute and the next I was waking up in my dorm room. I don't know what the hell is going on with me. I'm scared Harry," She explained. She had tears in her eyes and looked at Harry waiting for him to rescue her. Harry reached across and placed his hand on hers.

"Ginny, talk to Madam Pomfrey about it and see if there is anything she can do to find out if you are being possessed. I don't know how you could be seeing as Voldemort is gone, but maybe there is some medical reason behind it. Don't be scared, I'm sure it's nothing," Harry offered. She stared at him for a moment and nodded. She didn't really know what Harry could do to help her at that moment, but she just wanted to tell him about it.

"Thank you Harry. I know there wasn't much you could do to help me right now, but since we went through that together you were the only one to mention it to. I will check with Madam Pomfrey when I get back. Now on to my next issue, why am I not allowed to get through to you? I know you're staying at Grimmauld Place," Ginny continued.

Harry sighed and looked down at the table. He moved his hands back to in front of him. Ginny looked at him nervously. "Ginny, you are denied access to me because of your closeness with Seamus. He can't be trusted. There is no way that you can get to me in Grimmauld Place," Harry replied.

Ginny sat back and crossed her arms. "What does my closeness with Seamus have to do with anything? Why can't he be trusted?"

"Ginny, I can't tell you anything right now. There are just some things that have come up that are suspicious and I can't tell you any of it," Harry replied.

Ginny narrowed her gaze. "Well, Harry what can you tell me?"

Harry sighed and looked up at her. "We can't be together anymore, Ginny. I don't want to be with you anymore," He said quietly. He stared intently at her.

Ginny's face fell and her mouth opened in surprise. Tears came to her eyes. "What do you mean you don't want to be with me anymore?!" Ginny cried.

Harry shifted uncomfortably and looked down at the table. "I mean what I said. I don't want to be with you anymore. I love you, but not like I did before. Too much has happened and too much time has passed. We've grown apart. I've grown up and you've stayed the same. I don't feel that we can ever truly be happy and be on the same level. Ginny, I don't mean to hurt you, but I can't let this go on any longer. You deserve happiness and I can't give that to you, not now, not ever," He replied quietly.

Ginny looked down at her hands and tears streamed down her face. She stood up and turned her back to Harry. She took a deep breath and turned back to him. "Goodbye Harry."

"Ginny wait!" Harry called, but she was already stepping out the door. He sighed and sank back in his seat. He banged his fist on the table and stood up. He tossed some galleons on the table and walked out of the place. He stepped into the alley and apparated back to Grimmauld Place.


	18. Hermione and Ron

Author's Note: Well this could very well be the end of Hermione and Ron

Author's Note: Well this could very well be the end of Hermione and Ron. I could open the door for her and Harry, but it won't be easy. Hope you all enjoy it!

**Chapter 18: Hermione and Ron**

Hermione stood in Harry's room and took a deep breath. She walked out of his room and closed the door behind her. She walked down stairs and sat in the living room. She didn't know what to say to Ron and how to approach the subject. Upstairs she heard someone coming through the floo and the same loudness of steps coming down the stairs.

"Hermione! Where are you?" Ron called.

"I'm in here Ron," She called back. Ron walked in and smiled at her. He walked over to her and leaned down and kissed her. He aimed for her lips, but she slyly moved her head and he hit her cheek. Ron looked at her perplexed and sat down next to her. He was about to ask her what was going on when she spoke first.

"What did you find out today?" Hermione asked. She knew he was going to pursue the missed kiss, but she didn't want to talk about it just yet.

"Uh, well I found out that Luna is doing much better and is up to her quirky habits again. I couldn't find Seamus anywhere and I asked Fred, George, and Neville if they'd seen him and they said they hadn't seen him since before the fight. We have no idea where he's disappeared too. There have also been inquiries into where Harry has disappeared to, but I assured them that he's fine and that we can't reveal where he is due to the risk of his safety. Things are crazy at Hogwarts as they try and evaluate where things went wrong and how those people were able to get in there," Ron said quickly.

Hermione nodded. "Great job Ron. Thank you for looking into that and finding all that stuff out. Uh, we didn't accomplish much here, but send Kreacher to get our things."

Ron looked at her. "What did you do all day then?"

Hermione sat back in the couch and smiled to herself. If only he knew. "Not much, just hung around and rested."

Ron lifted an eyebrow at her peculiar expression. "Okay then. Well, uh shall we continue our conversation from this morning?"

"Yes, Ron I think we should," Hermione replied. She looked sideways at him and shifted her weight nervously. Ron didn't pick up on it because he was moving closer to her to continue the physical part of the conversation. Hermione pushed him away and stood up. Ron looked utterly confused.

"Hermione, what is the problem?" He asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Ron, I just can't do this right now," She replied quietly. Ron looked at her nervously. He became interested in a string on one of the pillows.

"You were all ready this morning, what could possibly have changed?" Ron asked quietly not looking at her.

Hermione sighed loudly and sat back down next to him. She reached out and touched his hand. "Ron, this morning was a mistake. I shouldn't have let it happen." He looked at her, confused.

"How was it a mistake? We are boyfriend and girlfriend and that's what couple's do," He replied unsurely.

"Ron, we are not boyfriend and girlfriend anymore," Hermione replied. She didn't want to come out and say that she didn't want to be with him anymore. She didn't want to hurt him.

"I thought we figured that out this morning when we were being, you know physical with each other. How can we not be together after all that?" Ron asked with a hint of anger behind his words. Hermione shifted again and looked down at her hand touching Ron's.

"Ron, this is so hard for me to say, but I don't want to be with you anymore. This morning was like a goodbye," She replied. She looked up and saw tears in Ron's eyes. He looked confused, angry, and sad all in one.

"Hermione, you must have hit your head or something. You can't possibly want to break up. We love each other. We are meant to be together," Ron replied with a chuckle, his voice rising. Hermione was getting a little nervous. She had seen Ron angry before, but he seemed very upset right then, more than she'd ever seen.

"I did not hit my head. I want to break up. I still love you, but it's just not the same anymore. We've grown apart. We are different people than we used to be. I'm afraid that whenever the going gets tough that you are going to just get up and leave like you did to Harry and I and that is not what I am all about. You stick by the ones you love, you don't desert them!" Hermione exclaimed raising her voice as well.

Ron whipped his hand from hers. "Is that what this is all about because I deserted you and Harry for a bit? Come on Hermione, it happened one time. I was upset; I felt out of place, I felt like I didn't matter to you or Harry! So I left, didn't want to bring the party down, excuse me! This is ridiculous Hermione! We are supposed to be together. Who else are we going to be with if it's not with each other?!" Ron yelled.

"No, it is not just because of that. Ron we spend more time arguing and fighting then we do talking. If we aren't fighting we are snogging and I am sorry, but that is not the relationship I want. I dream of something more meaningful. I dream of marriage and love and this right here, between you and me, is nothing like that! We are meant to be with other people," Hermione yelled back. Ron stood up from the couch and began pacing. He was getting angrier by the minute. He picked up a vase that was sitting on a shelf and threw it across the room. Hermione jumped and screamed.

"Hermione! You will regret this! I bet you've already got your eyes set on your next unsuspecting victim you venomous witch!" Ron screamed. Hermione stared at him. She stood up with tears falling from her eyes.

"How dare you Ron! How dare you say something like that! You are overreacting to all of this!" She screamed through tears.

"Overreacting?! I'll show you overreacting!" He screamed even louder. He reached back to the same shelf and began throwing everything that was on it across the room. He threw books, figurines, vases, picture frames, and a clock across the room. None were thrown directly at Hermione, but she was still scared.

"RONALD!! STOP!!" Hermione cried. She had begun crying uncontrollably. She was reaching out to Ron, but he wasn't paying any attention. He kept throwing things and yelling at the top of his lungs. Hermione backed into a corner and sank to the ground bawling her eyes out. This wasn't like Ron at all. He had never been this angry, but he is losing the love of his life.

Ron stopped throwing things as soon as the shelf had been cleared off. He stood there breathing heavily. He was red in the face and tears were streaming down his cheeks. "Hermione, I will never forgive you for hurting me like this. I put all my heart and soul into you and you squashed it and tossed it away."

"Ron, please, I didn't mean for it to turn out this way," Hermione whimpered.

"Well it did Hermione and there is nothing that you can do to change that," Ron stated. He turned and walked out of the room. Hermione let out a sob and laid in the corner crying.


	19. Not How Things Were to Turn Out

Chapter 19: Not How Things Were to Turn Out

**Chapter 19: Not How Things Were to Turn Out**

Harry came back through the floo just as Ron was storming into the room. Harry stopped and stared at him. Ron was furious. His face was bright red and he was sweating profusely.

"Ron, you alright?" Harry asked. He figured that Hermione had broke the news to him, but seeing as Harry was still standing she must not have told him about their budding relationship. Ron stopped and yelled loudly. He punched the wall next to him and yelled again. Harry took a tentative step forward. Ron was breathing deeply and shaking.

"Harry, she broke things off, for real. She doesn't want to be with me anymore. This morning was just a good bye, a mistake. She, she doesn't love me," Ron replied quietly. He sank to the ground and started to cry. Harry was at a loss at what to do. He wanted to console his best friend, but considering he was the root of his anger he wasn't sure it would be appropriate. He walked over to him and kneeled down next to him. He placed his hand on his shoulder and felt awful for what was going on.

"Ron, it will be okay," Harry said. He didn't know what else to say, but that.

Ron regained his composure and looked at Harry. "Take care of her Harry. Make sure she's happy. Don't make her cry like I have." He stood up and walked to the fireplace. He looked at Harry sadly and threw the powder down and returned to the Burrow.

Harry stared at the flames as Ron left. His last words were ominous. He was instantly worried about Ron. He knew Hermione was probably in the house somewhere just as upset at Ron, but he didn't know what to do. "KREACHER!" he called.

"Yes, Harry Potter sir," Kreacher appeared and took a bow.

"Kreacher, I need you to get a message to Fred and George. Will you tell them to go be with Ron because he is really upset and I am worried, but I need to check on Hermione as well. Plus, I don't think that Ron will want my company right now. He is at the Burrow. Go quickly," Harry asked. Kreacher bowed and with a crack he was gone.

Harry turned around and walked out of the library. "Hermione!" he yelled. He walked around upstairs listening for a response. He didn't hear her call out to him, but he heard the faint sound of crying downstairs. He ran down stairs and turned into the living room. He stopped in the doorway and looked around the room. There were things all over the room. It looked like a tornado came through there and destroyed the place. He knew that Ron had done this and hoped that Hermione had not gotten hit by anything. He thought that Ron would have enough control to not hit her with anything.

He walked farther into the room and heard Hermione crying in an area behind the couch. He ran over to her and knelt down. He scooped her into his arms and held her close to him. He rubbed her back and smoothed her hair. He kissed her head many times and simply held her.

"Hermione, I am so sorry. What happened?" Harry asked. Hermione sobbed loudly. Harry continued to comfort her.

"Harry, it was awful. He reacted horribly. I've never seen him so angry," Hermione whispered. She was crying softly and staring into nothingness.

"Hermione, I saw him when I came back in. He broke down up there," Harry said. Hermione started crying harder again. Harry didn't talk anymore. He just held Hermione. He didn't want to make her cry more by mentioning anything more about Ron and how worried Harry was.

After about a half hour Hermione had stopped crying and was resting against his chest. She looked up at him. "Harry, how did it go with Ginny?"

Harry sighed. "Not so good, but she took it okay I guess. I didn't tell her about us. I didn't really get a chance to. She left before I could say anything more." Hermione nodded and hugged him.

"It's funny how different those two can react to different situations. Harry I need to tell you something," Hermione began. Harry felt a nervous feeling in his stomach. He swallowed and looked at her. "Harry, I think that we should cool it and not start a relationship yet. I don't want to go from this thing with Ron to being with you. I need to heal and work some things out in my head. I don't think that we can have a good relationship right now. I love you and I want to be with you, eventually. I hope you can understand," she continued. She stood up and kissed him on the head. She smiled weakly and left the room.

Harry sat back against the wall and banged his fists on the ground. Damnit! He yelled in his thoughts. What the hell is going on here? We decided to break up with our significant others so that we could be together and now she has changed her mind. Harry stood up and walked out of the living room. He walked out the front door and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. He needed a butterbeer or some shots of fire whiskey. He walked in the door and went straight to the bar.

"A butterbeer and two shots of fire whiskey please," Harry asked curtly slamming a couple of galleons on the bar and pulling up a stool. The barman nodded and served him. Harry quietly thanked him and downed both shots and nursed his beer. It didn't make any sense. Why was Hermione doing this to him? What did Ron do to her to make her change her mind? Harry sensed that someone was sitting next to him. He was annoyed because there were so many seats down the bar. He didn't want to be bothered.

"Hello Harry. You alright mate?" Neville asked. Harry glanced at him and shrugged. He motioned for the bartender.

"Two more fire whiskey's and a butterbeer for my mate here," Harry muttered.

Neville looked at him concerned. "Harry, what's going on?"

Harry sighed loudly. "I broke up with Ginny, Hermione broke up with Ron. I should be back home snogging Hermione senseless and being the one and only for her." Harry said matter of factly. Neville's eyes widened in surprise. He let out a breath.

"Wow, that's something else. Not sure where to begin on that one," Neville said breathing out again. Harry shrugged and took both shots again and handed Neville the other butterbeer.

"There is not much to say about it. I love Hermione and she loves me. It's a long story how that came about. We decided that we needed to be honest with Ron and Ginny and open things up for us and so we did. You know what happens next? She tells me that she didn't want to get together right then. She said eventually. Can you believe that?" Harry said raising his voice and beginning to slur slightly. He motioned the bartender again and got two more fire whiskeys. He didn't want to stop. He just wanted to knock out the pain he was feeling.

Neville looked at Harry worried. "Harry, maybe you should stop. You're not going to be able to think clearly if you're drunk." Harry snorted and shrugged. He took the two shots of whiskey and slammed the glasses down.

"That's the point Neville; not to think clearly, not to think at all," Harry responded quietly. Neville sighed. He patted Harry on the back and kept his mouth closed. Harry wasn't in a talkative mood and he was getting drunker by the second. He stared straight ahead. Harry ordered another butterbeer and chugged it.

"This is your last one Mr.Potter. I'm cutting you off," the barman said.

Harry snorted loudly and threw his hands up. "Of course it is. Man can't a guy just get something that he wants without it getting cut off from him?!" Harry cried. He stood up knocking the stool out from under himself. He swayed and reached for the bar. He missed the edge and lost his balance. He fell over like a tree. Neville quickly stood up and helped him up. The barman tossed Neville a key for a room upstairs and Neville helped Harry to the stairs.

"Always helping other people Neville. You need to find your own happiness. You deserve that mate," Harry slurred.

Neville nodded and unlocked a door and helped Harry inside. Harry staggered to the bed and lay down. "Hey, don't tell Hair-mione. Ha, that's funny, Hair-mione. You know her bushy hair. Oh, ha that's so funny. Uh keep this to yourself. Don't tell anyone. Neville, do you think you could stay a bit, you know, make sure Seamus or Ron doesn't come after me or something," Harry said laughing.

"Okay, Harry, I will keep it to myself. Get some rest. I'll hang out here and keep watch. Since I'm going to be here, Hermione won't have a way of knowing so your secret is safe with me," Neville responded. He conjured a comfy chair in the corner and locked and silenced the door. He sat down and looked over at Harry. His eyes were closed.

"Thanks Neville," Harry replied then he was out in a matter of seconds snoring loudly. Neville shook his head and smiled.


	20. Assumptions Could be True

Chapter 20: Assumptions Could be True

**Chapter 20: Assumptions Could be True**

Hermione walked upstairs and into her room. She slammed the door and threw herself onto her bed. She screamed into her pillow several times. She heard the front door slam downstairs and knew that Harry had left. She screamed into her pillow again and slammed her fists on her bed. She started to cry uncontrollably again.

"This is such an unbelievable mess. I want to be with Harry, I really do, but with what just happened with Ron, I just can't risk this. I didn't think Ron would react this badly," She was muttering out loud. She flipped over on her back and sighed. Crookshanks jumped onto the bed. She scratched his ears and closed her eyes. How was she going to get herself out of this mess? "I'm talking to myself now Crookshanks. I must be mental or something as Ron would say." She burst into tears again. This was ridiculous. She needed to get out of there. I should go visit Luna, Hermione thought. She got up from the bed and immediately lied back down again. She felt light headed. This isn't good, I better stay here instead and rest, she thought. Things had definitely taken a toll on Hermione and as much as she wanted to check on Luna she decided to just get some much needed rest. She could kill for a dreamless potion at that moment. She sighed and got back into bed. She pulled the covers over her head and instantly fell asleep.

Back at the Burrow Ron walked out of the floo and stood in his kitchen. He sighed and slouched into a seat at the table. He buried his face in his hands. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what a life without Hermione as his girlfriend would be like. He thought they had planned a future together, married and with kids. Then this loop was thrown at him. It didn't make sense. It coincides with the problems with Harry and Ginny. Ron wondered if Harry had also broken up with Ginny. Could it be possible that Harry and Hermione had a thing going? He didn't want to believe that because Harry was his best friend and he would never scorn his best mate. He had straight up asked him if he liked Hermione in that way and he denied it. This was too much for him to handle. He wanted to get away, but didn't know where to go. Maybe go drown his sorrows in a bottle of fire whiskey. Ron sighed again and began tearing up. He'd been hurt many times in his life, but this was the worst.

He heard the floo network open up and looked up. Fred and George walked in. Great Ron thought, if his day couldn't get any worse.

"Hey little brother, how's it going?" Fred asked sitting across from him. George reached into the fridge and pulled out three drinks and handed them out. Ron snorted and looked away. He felt tears coming to his eyes and didn't want to cry in front of his brothers.

"Listen, Ron, just talk to us. We know something happened because of the look on your face and the urgent message we got from Harry. What is going on?" George said in a serious tone.

Ron sighed and looked down at his hands. "Hermione broke up with me, for real this time. She doesn't want to be with me anymore," Ron responded quietly. Fred and George exchanged looks.

"That's it mate, she just dumped you?" Fred asked.

Ron snorted and felt his temper rise a bit. "Yeah that's it, stupid huh? Nothing to get all upset about, right guys? She broke my heart and all you can say is 'that's it'? Nice guys, if you are here to comfort me you are doing a shitty job of it and don't even get me started on Harry and his bull shit concern for me!" Ron said raising his voice. He was turning redder by the minute.

"Harry, sent us to check on you because he was worried. Why do you think that's bull?" George asked calmly.

Ron sniggered. "Do you know if Harry has broken up with Ginny? Because if he has you might want to look at the big picture. Hermione breaks up with me and Harry breaks up with Ginny. Ta da, ding ding ding, what do we have for them, Johnny? Oh, that's right Harry and Hermione together, happily ever after," Ron replied raising his voice even more.

Fred and Ron exchanged looks. "Ron, even if Harry did break up with Ginny, it wouldn't have lasted anyway. She cheated on him. Don't get me wrong, she's my sister and I love her, but she did something horrible and if he did break up with her, well so be it. It would just be a coincidence. I think you are just looking for a reason other than that you and Hermione have grown apart," Fred said quietly.

Ron glared at Fred. He slammed his fists on the table making Fred and George jump. "You know, that's the same thing Hermione said. How could we have grown apart? We were together through all of this crap. I left for a little bit because I didn't feel needed. Maybe that's what messed things up. It just made room for her and Harry to get closer, if that was possible! I don't think there is anyone who is on my side! I'm leaving! I need to be alone, get away from all this nonsense!" Ron yelled. He stood up quickly from the table and Fred and George followed suit. Ron wavered and started to lose his balance. Fred leapt across the table and George came around the other side and caught Ron before he could fall.

Mrs. Weasley stepped into the kitchen. "What is all the yelling about?!" She stopped in the door way and looked at Fred and George supporting Ron. She looked at them panicked.

"Mum, he's just exhausted. Hermione broke up with him and all that has happened is finally getting to him I think," George said.

Mrs. Weasley reached out to Ron. He had tears streaming down his face and he looked completely exhausted.

"Mum, I don't feel so good," Ron muttered as he closed his eyes. Mrs. Weasley gasped and ordered the twins to take Ron into the living room. She rummaged in the kitchen for anything that would help him. She came back in and ran some spells over him. Sure enough, he was exhausted beyond what one should be. She gave him a potion that was like a sedative.

"What happened with Hermione?" She asked quietly after Ron had swallowed the potion. The twins shrugged.

"Ron just said she broke up with him, said they'd grown apart. I don't know. All we know is that it really upset him," Fred replied. Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"You boys get back to the school and find your sister. I want to know if she knew anything about this," Mrs. Weasley commanded. Fred and George exchanged looks and nodded. They walked out of the living room and flooed back to Hogwarts.

Back at Grimmauld Place, Hermione woke up. It was dark in her room and she glanced at her watch. It was well past two in the morning. She stretched and clicked on the light in her room. She felt better and her mind was clearer. She wondered when Harry got back. She climbed out of bed and walked out her door. She glanced down at Harry's room and saw no lights on. She crept quietly down the hall and checked the door, it was unlocked. She opened it and peered inside. Harry was not there. She panicked slightly and began searching the house. Ron didn't come back either which didn't surprise her. She looked in all the rooms upstairs and then downstairs. Harry was nowhere to be found. She nervously paced the room racking her brain for where he could have gone.

"Kreacher!" She called.

With a pop he appeared. "Yes, Ms. Granger, madam?" He asked with a bow.

"Have you seen Harry?" She asked

"No, miss, he hasn't been here since this afternoon. After the quarrel, madam," he replied.

Hermione sighed. "Kreacher, I know it's late, but could you please try and find him?"

"As you wish madam," Kreacher replied. He bowed and with a pop he disappeared. Hermione walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. Nothing appealed to her though. She was worried about Harry and where he had gone and she was worried about Ron too. She grabbed a butterbeer and sat down at the table.

A few minutes later Kreacher returned with a pop. "Madam, I could not find Mr. Harry Potter, sir. He has not been seen by anyone else today. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Hermione got tears in her eyes and shook her head. Kreacher bowed and left the room. Hermione sighed and rested her head in her hands. Where could he be?


	21. Reliving Memories, Old and New

Chapter 21: Reliving Memories, Old and New

**Chapter 21: Reliving Memories, Old and New**

Ginny apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts; tears were streaming from her eyes. She wasn't sure how she felt about what happened with Harry. It upset her greatly of course, but she didn't feel as awful as she thought. She felt like she failed and she had. That's what a majority of her tears were for. She wondered if Harry was looking at someone else more closely. She didn't really care. She wanted to find Seamus and talk to him, but she hadn't seen him since before the fight inside the school. It seemed strange to her. Maybe he went back to Ireland, she thought.

Ginny entered through the gates and wandered to the Quidditch Pitch. She looked around inside the pitch and sighed. She saw images of Harry flying through the air on his broom and how sexy he looked. Ginny sighed and felt tears coming again. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea coming down here, she thought. She missed the good times with Harry, that's what she was reliving right here on the pitch. It made her sad.

She heard a noise behind her. It was dark on the pitch and she instinctively reached for her wand. She quickly turned around and raised her wand in the direction of the noise. "Show yourself. I am not afraid to strike you down with my wand!" She called out.

"Hello, Ginny," came a familiar voice. Ginny felt her heart leap.

"Seamus, is that you?" She called. He stepped out of the shadows and sure enough it was him. Ginny cried and felt new tears coming to her eyes. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him. He groaned under her weight and she stepped back. She shined her wand at him. His right eye was black and blue and he had cuts all over his face. He was leaning against the stands.

"Seamus, what happened to you?!" Ginny cried. She reached her hand up and gently touched his face

"It's nothing major Ginny. I'm glad to see you. Why are you so sad?" he asked. Ginny stepped back and crossed her arms.

"Nothing major, Seamus! Your face is beat to hell and you can barely stand up! What happened to you?" Ginny cried.

"Not now Ginny. I want to know what's made you so sad," Seamus said with a slightly curt tone. Ginny raised an eyebrow in surprise at the way he sounded to her. She took a tentative step forward and looked down at the ground.

"Harry broke up with me for good this time. I came down here for some reason and I was doing okay for the most part and then I began reliving the better times with Harry, you know before he left, and it just made me upset. Then I thought about you and here you are," Ginny replied. She saw a sparkle in his eye and a slight smile cross his face.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I know it must be hard going through that, but you know I'm here for you," Seamus offered. He reached out and brushed her arm. She closed her eyes and sighed. She moved closer to him and looked into his eyes. They looked slightly vacant.

"Seamus, where have you been the past couple of days?" Ginny asked. She looked at him inquisitively. Seamus looked away and then back at her.

"Ginny, I don't want to talk about it. I just want to be with you," Seamus replied. Ginny felt uneasy about him avoiding the question. He sensed her uneasiness and reached his hand up to her face. Ginny closed her eyes again. Seamus tipped her face up to his and kissed her passionately. It made Ginny completely forget what she had originally asked him. She threw her arms around his neck as he turned her and pushed her against the stands. Seamus pushed against her and their breathing became rapid. They were kissing each other passionately barely able to control their need for each other.

Seamus pulled back and looked at her. "I miss you Ginny."

"I miss you Seamus," she replied.

They continued kissing and feeling each other. Suddenly they heard foot steps approaching the pitch. Seamus pulled away and looked in the direction of the foot steps. He looked at Ginny apologetically and kissed her quickly and took off across the pitch. She was about to call after him when someone grabbed her arm. She spun around and looked into the faces of her brothers.

"Fred, George, what are you doing here? Is everyone alright?" Ginny asked. She looked at them in fear. Their faces were paler than usual.

"Ginny, do you know anything about Hermione breaking up with Ron?" George asked. Ginny stared at him and narrowed her gaze.

"No, I don't know anything about that, why?" She asked angrily.

"Well, uh, Hermione did break up with him, said they've grown apart or something. You didn't know that was coming?" Fred asked. Ginny shook her head and clenched her fists together.

"Ginny, is there something else that's making you so angry?" George asked cautiously.

"Harry broke up with me tonight. I knew it! That bastard!" Ginny cried. She began to cry. She looked in the direction of where Seamus had gone and wished that he was still out there waiting for her.

Fred and George looked at each other. Ginny stalked past them.

"Ginny wait! Don't you want to hear what happened to Ron?" They called after her. Ginny stopped and turned to look at them.

"Ron basically lost it and mom had to give him a sedative potion. He was really upset. The worst I've ever seen him," Fred said.

Ginny lowered her eyes and choked on a sob. She nodded and turned back around and walked back to the gates. She walked out of them and apparated to the Burrow.

Fred and George looked at each other and sensed that someone was watching them. They looked out in the pitch wands extended, but didn't see anything. They shrugged and walked to the gates and apparated to the Burrow as well.

Ginny arrived outside the Burrow and ran inside. She looked into the living room and saw Ron lying on the couch. Their mother was sitting across from him in an easy chair. She looked towards Ginny. They both had tears in their eyes. Ginny walked into the room and glanced at Ron.

"Mum, is he going to be alright?" Ginny asked quietly. Mrs. Weasley smiled at her.

"Yeah, he will be fine, physically anyway. He was just really exhausted Ginny. Hermione broke up with him," She replied.

"I know. Harry broke up with me tonight too," Ginny said. Mrs. Weasley looked at Ginny alarmed.

"Oh, Ginny dear, are you alright?" She asked.

Ginny sighed. "Yes mum. I am okay. I expected it to come anyway. Things couldn't go back to normal. I made too many mistakes. It wouldn't have worked."

Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow. "Interesting how Hermione breaks up with Ron on the same night Harry breaks up with you." Ginny narrowed her gaze and clenched her fists once again. Mrs. Weasley didn't miss this action and she looked at her sternly.

"Ginnerva, calm down dear. It is probably just a coincidence that it happened on the same night. Harry and Hermione are very good friends. I don't think they would ever become a couple," She said again. She didn't believe a word that she was saying though. She had seen many times the affection that Hermione and Harry had for each other and unfortunately neither of her children could ever match the same connection.

"Maybe you're right mum. Well I'm going to stay here tonight. I want to see Ron in the morning and make sure he's okay before I go back to school. Good night mum," Ginny said. She hugged her mother and glanced at Ron sadly and walked out of the room. Her mother looked sadly after her and went back to her knitting.

Fred and George came through the floo and walked into the living room. "Any change?" They asked in unison. Mrs. Weasley shook her head and they walked in and she kissed them good night.

"What a day," George muttered as they walked out of the room and up to their bedroom.


	22. Hangovers and French Toast

A/N: I had a hard time with this chapter

**A/N**: I had a hard time with this chapter. I hit a road block when I first started it and have been busy all week and lost my train of thought so hopefully it's not too bad. Also, thanks to all of you for the great reviews!

**Chapter 22: Hangovers and French Toast**

Harry woke up to the sunlight glaring in his eyes. He groaned and tried to lift his head. His head felt very heavy and it felt like it was going to explode. This was worse then when Voldemort tapped into his head. He heard snoring in the room and he jerked his head, mistake, and saw Neville sitting in a chair across the room near the door. Where the hell am I? He thought. He turned his body which ached as well and looked around the room. He was at the Leaky Cauldron. Why had he gone there? Suddenly things started coming back to him. He had broken up with Ginny, gone back to Grimmauld and saw Ron and then saw Hermione and Hermione had told him that she didn't want to be with him right now. Now he remembered what brought him there, but not how he ended up in the room. He vaguely remembered Neville sitting next to him at the bar.

Neville stopped snoring. "Alright, Harry?"

Harry looked at him. "Not so much Neville," he croaked out. His mouth was very dry. Neville laughed.

"I can imagine mate. You drank quite a bit last night and my guess is that by the way it got to you so quickly that you hadn't eaten before hand," Neville offered. He conjured a glass of water and handed it to him. Harry sipped it slowly. He tried to sit up and felt a wave of nausea hit him. He put his head between his legs and a bucket appeared underneath him. He eyed it appreciatively. He lifted his head and again the nausea came, but he couldn't control it. He threw up in the bucket. He felt like a faucet had been turned on in his mouth. Neville stared at him in disgust and fascination. He conjured up a wet rang and floated it next to Harry. After Harry had finished throwing up he grabbed the cloth and wiped his mouth. The bucket was instantly empty. Again Harry smiled appreciatively at the bucket.

"Neville what happened last night?" He asked quietly. Neville laughed again.

"Well, Harry, you were quite a sight. You were upset about Hermione or as I recall you called her Hair-mione and you took several shots of fire whiskey and downed a couple of butterbeers. You were rather upset last night mate," Neville replied. Harry remembered saying those things and he remembered laughing about them last night, but today he felt kind of bad about the comments he made. He closed his eyes. Neville stood up and handed him a bottle.

"What's this?" Harry asked taking the bottle.

"It's a hangover treatment; helps clear your head and freshen your breath," Neville replied. Harry smiled. He drank it down and almost instantly felt better.

"Thanks Neville. Would have helped to have before I threw up in the bucket," Harry said with a grin.

"Yes, well, if you hadn't done that the potion wouldn't have worked as well. Plus, it helps you think twice about getting drunk again," Neville said winking at him.

"Yeah, well I won't be doing that again any time soon and if I do it will be done in moderation. Did you stay here all night?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I did. You asked me to in case Seamus or Ron showed up, but even if you hadn't asked I would have stayed anyway because friends don't leave their friends high and dry when their drunk," Neville said laughing.

Harry smiled at him. "Thanks mate. I appreciate that."

Neville smiled. "Alright, well I think it's time we got you home. Haven't heard from Hermione and I'm betting she is going out of her mind wondering where you've gone off to."

"Wouldn't count on it, but I could use a shower so home it is," Harry replied. Neville nodded and packed up the things he conjured for Harry. They walked out of the room and down the steps. Harry still felt a little woozy and had a slight headache, but he felt tons better than he did before. He walked up to the counter. He paid and left a message for the night barman apologizing for the way he acted towards him. Harry had a feeling he wasn't very nice to the guy. Neville and Harry walked out into the alleyway.

"Well, would you like me to come with you to your house or do you think you can handle it on your own?" Neville asked.

"Its fine Neville, I think I'll be alright. Thanks again for keeping watch over me," Harry said. Neville smiled and shook his hand.

"Any time mate, besides I want to check in on Luna and see if there is any news on Seamus," Neville replied blushing slightly. Harry gave him a knowing wink and waved good bye and apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

He was glad to be back to get in the shower. He opened the front door quietly and closed it behind him. He stepped into the entry way and looked around. He didn't see Hermione or Ron so he started heading up the stairs. He reached the top and was heading for the bathroom in his room when he heard a door slam open. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Hermione cried storming out of her bedroom. Harry jumped and whirled around to look at her. Her hair was crazy. It was all over the place and it made her look even scarier.

"I was out," was all Harry could come up with to say. Hermione seethed and stared at him.

"You were out? That's all you've got to stay for yourself? I have been waiting up all night wondering where the hell you've been; worrying myself sick thinking that all the worst things could have happened to you and your response is, 'I was out'!" Hermione cried.

Harry stared at her. This must be what it's like to have a mother. He smiled.

"You're smiling now? You think this is funny? Harry James Potter I swear to you. I am going to-" she was interrupted by Harry pushing her against the wall and kissing her passionately. Harry stopped and pushed back. Her eyes were closed and her lips were swollen from the kiss.

"I don't think it's funny. I was out drinking my sorrows because you didn't want to be with me. That's what I was doing. I wasn't alone either," Harry said and he turned and walked to his room.

Hermione regained her composure and turned to follow him. "What do you mean you weren't alone? Who was with you?" She asked angrily.

"This beautiful brunette. Very sweet, watched over me and kept me company," Harry said smiling. He turned towards the bathroom and took his shirt off. Hermione sucked in a breath.

"You were with another woman?" She asked quietly a little shock in her voice. He turned to look at her.

"Why do you care? Last night you told me that you didn't want to be with me so if I were with someone else, what would be the big deal?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione bit her lip and looked down at the ground. "Well, I uh, guess your right. I hope you enjoyed yourself." She turned to walk out of the room. Harry turned back around.

"Neville made sure I stayed safe. I wasn't with any woman last night," he called after her. She stopped in the doorway and looked at him and smiled.

"You are such a prat," she said. She approached him and reached up to touch his chest. He stepped back. Hermione was taken aback.

"Hermione, we should talk about what happened last night before anything like this goes on. I refuse to be lead on," Harry said in a serious tone. Hermione stepped back.

"But Harry, you kissed me out there. Doesn't that make our conversation last night, moot?" She asked uncertainly.

"Hermione, I was trying to stop your ass chewing of me and plus when you get like that you're so sexy so I couldn't resist, but despite that we need to talk about last night. Nothing will happen until we do. I am going to take a shower and have breakfast we can talk after that or whatever," Harry said. Hermione smiled at him and blushed. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Hermione walked out and down stairs to start breakfast for him.

Harry walked downstairs feeling even better. He smelled French toast and coffee coming from the kitchen. He walked in and saw Hermione busy at the stove. She turned to look at him and gave him a small smile. He sat at the table and reached for a cup and poured himself some coffee. He watched Hermione busily working at the stove. She turned back around and had French toast, eggs, and bacon on a plate for him and one for her. She sat down across from him and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"How was your shower?" Hermione asked breaking the silence. Harry was staring at her. She looked so beautiful even with her hair all over the place. She blushed.

"It was nice. Very refreshing. This is delicious," he replied taking a bite of his breakfast. She smiled at him. They ate in silence for awhile.

"Hermione, last night when you told me that you didn't want to be with me right now, did you really mean it?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, I did, but that was last night. The entire time that you were gone I kept thinking about you and worrying about what happened to you and it drove me crazy. It made me realize that I want to be with you more than anything, but I want to keep it quiet. I have this awful feeling that Ron is not going to like it and I just don't want to put him through anymore hurt. I want him to get over us before we go public with our relationship," Hermione said.

Harry nodded in agreement, but he was still concerned. "Hermione, how do I know that you won't change your mind again? I can't put myself out there like that. I love you with all my heart, always have, but I am honestly afraid that you are going to decide that we shouldn't be together."

Hermione reached across and touched his hand. She smiled at him. "Harry, I-" She stopped. There was a loud crash above with two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs. Hermione and Harry looked at each other and reached for their wands. They faced the door ready to strike. The kitchen door swung open; Fred and George walked in.

"Good morning, mates. Let's talk," Fred began. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks.

"Morning guys, what's up?" Harry asked cautiously. The put their wands back in their pockets and relaxed a bit.

"Well, you see here's the thing, two of our siblings are broken hearted and frankly we want to know why," George replied. Hermione sighed and looked at Harry. He sighed loudly as well and looked down at his hands.

"Ron and I grew apart. We weren't the same people anymore and I didn't feel secure in the relationship. That's all there is to it," Hermione responded. She stood up and started washing her dishes. Harry looked at her concerned.

"And you Harry?" Fred asked.

"Isn't that obvious? She cheated on me and continued to cheat on me. Why try and make it work when she's doing that to me? Plus, the same things that happened with Ron and Hermione," Harry replied. Fred and George nodded.

"Hermione, Ron is really in a bad way. He came home last night and just passed out. He cried and hasn't moved from the couch since we went to check on him last night. Harry, well, you're reason for ending things with Ginny is understandable. I know she hasn't been faithful even after she said she would be. So our beef isn't really with you, yet," Fred explained. Fred gave Harry a sideways glance and Harry stood his ground. He didn't want to show them that he did have feelings for Hermione and had part of a hand in the break up.

Harry looked back at Hermione and saw her shoulders shaking. He heard her begin crying. Harry looked back at Fred.

"Guys, really, leave it alone for right now. They are both hurting. It's going to happen. Sometimes people just grow apart and become different people. Can't you see that she is upset? Just go, we can discuss this another time," Harry asked. He stood up and walked over to Hermione and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. George raised an eyebrow and looked at Fred.

"Well, Harry, we've got to protect our brother and this doesn't make sense. Plus, it's very interesting that you and Ginny break up at the same time as Ron and Hermione. Is there something going on between you two?" George asked boldly. Harry narrowed his gaze at him and Hermione stopped shaking. She slowly turned around. She was glaring at them; her face was red and tear streaked.

"That is none of your business. I broke up with Ron for my own reasons. Harry broke up with Ginny for his own reasons too. We realized separately that we had changed and had different plans for ourselves. Those plans do not include Ron and Ginny. I suggest you butt out and leave this alone. There is nothing going on between Harry and me. Even if there was, I sure as hell would not share it with you two. Leave us alone and let us work out our own issues with Ron and Ginny," Hermione said through clenched teeth. She walked past the twins, up the stairs, and slammed her bedroom door.

Fred, George, and Harry were speechless. They looked at each other for a moment and the twins nodded at Harry and went upstairs and flooed out of there. Harry looked around the kitchen and finished cleaning before he headed up to check on Hermione.


	23. The Morning After

A/N: Wow, this took me a really long time to write

**A/N: **Wow, this took me a really long time to write. Truth is I got busy and hit a writer's block. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and review lots and tell me what you think!

**Chapter 23: The Morning After**

The next morning at the Burrow Ginny walked downstairs to check on Ron. He was awake staring blankly out the window. In his hand was a pile of letters that could only be from Hermione. Next to him was a flask full of fire whiskey. Ginny walked quietly into the room and sat across from Ron.

"I didn't even have a real warning that she was going to break up with me," Ron whispered taking a sip from his flask.

Ginny looked at him sadly. "Ron, you guys spent most of your time being angry at each other."

"Yeah, but that's just how we are. Ever since our first year we've been like that. That is how our relationship works. It makes us who we are and makes us a couple. I really loved her Ginny. The night before the battle we talked about getting married and having a family. Can you believe that? Here I am 18 years old and I already want to marry Hermione," He muttered again taking a giant swig from the flask.

Ginny widened her eyes in surprise and stood up. She took the flask from him. He didn't put up a fight; he continued to look out the window. "Ron it's too early for alcohol. I am surprised that you and Hermione actually talked about taking that big of a step. I didn't realize you were that serious about her."

Ron shrugged and sunk down into the couch more. "I don't know if we were really all that serious you know. I mean it was the night before the big battle and emotions were really high. Come to think of it the conversation was kind of one sided as it was. I was the one who was talking about it non-stop and Hermione just kind of added things here and there. She never really committed to anything. I wonder why that is?"

Ginny took a swig of the fire whiskey. She had an idea of why she wouldn't commit. "Ron, Harry broke up with me last night too."

Ron turned his head quickly and looked at her. He started feeling angry. "What a git! Why did he break up with you?! How convenient that we both got broken up on the same damn night! Hermione is supposed to be staying with Harry to make sure he's okay. I knew it! He lied to me!" Ron was turning redder by the second and Ginny watched him.

"Ron, calm down. We don't know if there is something going on between them and you know why he broke up with me. It's my fault. I was the one who wasn't faithful to him so it's not like it's that big of a surprise," Ginny said calmly.

Ron stood up and began pacing. His best friend had lied to him. Ron straight up asked him if he had feelings for Hermione and he said no, Ron thought. He glanced at Ginny. She looked upset, but not like he imagined she would be. He stopped and looked at her.

"Ginny, you don't seem too broken up about you and Harry, why is that?" Ron asked.

Ginny smiled and looked up at him. "I guess, I'm just not too upset. I mean I love Harry, but it's not like a boyfriend love or anything else. I asked him for a second chance because I thought that's what we both wanted, but as it turns out, it wasn't. I mean don't get me wrong; when he first told me, I was very upset because I've had a crush on him for so long and we were together for awhile and it was just weird to think of us not being together. But now, I don't know. I thought about it a lot last night and I'm okay with it."

Ron looked at her surprised. "Wow, wish I could feel the same way as you do about Hermione. I don't know Gin, its just I feel empty and maybe it's because of the same thing. I've had a crush on her for so long. I don't know."

"Give it time Ron. There are plenty of other girls out there for you. I for one, plan on just sticking with Seamus. He makes me feel good in a lot of ways and I am happy with him," Ginny replied. A look of worry washed over her face as well as for Ron, only both were for different reasons.

"Ginny, I don't think you should be with Seamus. He's been acting suspicious lately, since the war anyway," Ron said deciding to pursue her look later.

Ginny narrowed her gaze and crossed her arms. "What do you mean he's been suspicious?"

"Well, I uh, he's been snooping around near the infirmary and disappearing at random times. I mean we have this fight in the middle of Hogwarts and he was nowhere to be found. He's just been saying stuff too that's suspicious," Ron replied gaining confidence.

Ginny narrowed her gaze more and began tapping her foot. "Ron this is ridiculous. Seamus wouldn't hurt a fly and just because you didn't see him during the fight within the school doesn't mean he wasn't there. I saw him not too long after and he was real beat up!" She protested.

"He was all beat up? Did he tell you why he was?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow.

Ginny glanced away for a second. He never did tell her what happened. He looked awful and it's not like the fight was a secret. "Well, he uh… Why does it even matter Ronald? You're just being a prat because you don't have a back-up plan or whatever!"

Ron was about to reply when they heard the floo open in the kitchen. Ron and Ginny both turned to look as Harry walked into the living room. Ron turned away for a moment and Ginny welcomed the timing.

"Hey, guys, uh… how's it going?" Harry asked nervously.

"Hello, Harry. It is going as expected," Ginny replied. She gave Harry a small smile and walked past him and up the stairs. Harry let out the breath that he was holding. He was glad that she didn't lay into him.

"Hey, Ron. I'm sorry to hear about you and Hermione," Harry began. Ron stood up and faced Harry.

"You're sorry to hear about it, huh? Funny how you and Ginny break up the very same night, if not the same time as Hermione and I and you're sorry. You know Harry, I really thought you were my best friend, but as it turns out you hung out with me so you could get the girl. I can't believe that you lied to me," Ron said quietly. He was clenching his fists together. Harry stood his ground.

"I don't really know what you're on about Ron. I am your best friend and I didn't lie to you. I'm sorry that we happened to break up with you guys at the same time. It's not like we meant to," Harry explained.

Ron shook his head and began chuckling. "Harry, you think you're so awesome! You think that everyone just worships you! You always win. You always get the best stuff, always new stuff, you get away with everything! You even get the girl! I give up Harry! I'm done trying to ignore that I am not jealous and envious of the famous Harry Potter!" Ron yelled. He walked past Harry, bumping into his shoulder. Harry reached up and touched his shoulder. He turned to look at Ron as he stormed out the back door.

Harry stood there for a moment. Then he walked towards the back door and watched as Ron apparated when he got past the wards surrounding the Burrow. Harry sighed and shook his head. He walked over to the fireplace and flooed back to Grimmauld Place. He didn't even want to attempt to follow Ron.

Ron apparated to just outside the Leaky Cauldron. He was seething with anger. He knew he should have been more mature with Harry, but when he's angry he doesn't really know what he's saying.

Ron took a couple of deep breaths and walked into the Leaky Cauldron. He pulled up a stool and sat at the bar. He ordered a pitcher of ale and began chugging it. He set it down when he felt someone staring at him. He looked down the bar and saw someone with a dark cloak with the hood pulled up over their head. Ron looked away and turned back to the pitcher. The person was making him nervous. He contemplated leaving when he felt the seat next to him become occupied. Ron tensed and glanced next to him. They had moved next to him.

"Don't be nervous Ron Weasley. I just want to have some company," the person said. Their voice was deep and throaty. It sent the hairs on the back of Ron's neck straight up. Ron began fiddling with the napkin under his ale glass.

"Uh, is there something you need?" Ron asked nervously. The person chuckled quietly.

"The question is, is their something you need?" They asked. Ron shifted his weight nervously.

"Uh, well there are plenty of things I need. At the moment it's ale and lots of it," Ron replied.

The person laughed again. Ron kept glancing around to see if anyone was paying attention to him and what was going on. Nobody seemed to notice.

"Why do you need lots of ale? What is troubling you?" the person asked.

"Well, it's none of your business. I just need it right now that's all," Ron replied nervously.

"Hermione Granger broke up with you for Harry Potter then?" the person asked.

Ron jerked his head to look at the person. He couldn't see anything beneath the hood. It was eerily like a Dementor. Ron did not like what was going on. How could this person possibly know that Hermione broke up with him? It just happened last night.

"Uh, how did you know about that?" Ron asked.

The person began shaking with laughter. "I know many things and those many things can help you get exactly what you want. You do not deny that she broke up with you for Harry Potter?"

"Well, I don't know for sure if that's the case. I mean we grew apart is what she said. Nothing was mentioned about Harry being involved," Ron said.

"But your mind is telling you otherwise, no?"

Ron stood up. "I uh, think it's time for me to go. Uh, nice talking to you?" Ron said. He quickly walked away from the person and out into the alley. He felt chills running up his spine. Who the hell was that and how did they know so much about the situation? He turned to look back behind him to make sure the person had not followed him. They weren't there. Ron sighed and turned back around. He jumped back and banged into some garbage cans behind him. The person was standing in front of him. Ron quickly reached for his wand which was no longer there in his pocket. His heart was pounding. He didn't know what to do. He didn't have anything to defend himself with.

The cloaked figure reached into the cloak and pulled out two wands. One was definitely Ron's.

"You shouldn't have walked away so abruptly Ron Weasley. We have much to discuss," The person said closing the distance between them and Ron. Ron let out a squeak and pushed against the wall.

"Wha-at do you want from me?" Ron stammered. The figure stepped back and reached up to the hood. They took it off. Ron gasped and stared at the person. It was the same mask as those who were in Hogwarts.

"It's simple, we both want the same thing. You want Hermione Granger back and to do that Harry Potter must be out of the picture and I simply want him gone," they replied. Ron shook his head. "You see, we can help each other. Harry trusts you; he'll do what you tell him to do. I will tell you what to say and you will bring him to me. Easy enough," they continued. Ron shook his head again.

"No, I would never do that to Harry! Regardless of how angry he makes me! He is my best friend and I won't do anything to put his life in danger!" Ron cried. He swung his arm and punched the person on the side of their face. Ron cringed as he felt with his fist how hard the mask was. The person lost their balance briefly, but regained it. Ron took the time to try and get away, but tripped over the garbage cans. The person reached out and grabbed Ron's arm twisting it behind his back. Ron yelped in pain as the person pushed him down to the ground. He leveled his wand at Ron's face.

"If you don't help me then I will have to do it myself and Hermione just may get in the way and I won't be able to stop myself," the cloaked figure taunted. Ron jerked underneath him trying to get away.

"You won't be able to find her or Harry! They are somewhere that not many people know about! You won't get them! I won't let you!" Ron cried. The person laughed menacingly.

"If you won't listen to reason then I shall just take this into my own hands. You know how to find them and that is just what you will do. _IMPERIO_!" they cried.


	24. Finally Making Love

Author's Note: Well it's been quite awhile since I updated

**Author's Note: **Well it's been quite awhile since I updated. Lots of stuff has been distracting me at home and I didn't get around to finishing this chapter until today. This is a smutty chapter so if it's not for you skip it. I thought I'd put this in there before the shit hits the fan so enjoy and please review 

**Chapter 24: Finally Making Love**

Harry came through the floo back to Grimmauld Place. Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table. Before Harry had flooed to the Burrow he attempted to talk to Hermione, but she wanted to be left alone.

"Hey, Hermione. How are you feeling?" He asked tentatively.

"I am fine. I just needed a moment to process what happened with Fred and George. Where were you just now?" Hermione responded.

"I went to the Burrow to check on Ron. It looked like him and Ginny were in the middle of a row, not really sure what about though. Ginny was surprisingly cordial in the small amount of words that she said to me. On the other hand, I think Ron suspects something of us. He was not happy with me," Harry said.

Hermione sighed. "Well, it would make sense that he'd come to that conclusion. Ugh, what are we going to do Harry? We should just be honest with him and take the consequences. It's ridiculous to skirt around this situation. What do you think?"

Harry looked at her. Her brow was furrowed in deep concentration. She looked rather cute to him. He walked over to her and took her hand and lifted her up. He caressed her cheek and smiled at her. She had closed her eyes for a moment at his touch. She looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I think that there is something I want to show you upstairs. We can talk about this a bit later," Harry replied with a wink. He kissed her deeply and she let out a small moan and nodded against his kiss. He led her upstairs to his bedroom. He let go of her hand and entered the room and closed the door in front of her.

"Harry, what the hell? How can you show me something if I'm out here?" Hermione questioned with a bit of annoyance in her voice. Harry opened the door a crack.

"I have to get it ready Hermione. Give me a minute," He replied with a smile. She melted at his smile and leaned against the wall waiting. He closed the door again and began muttering incantations around the room. After about five minutes of waiting he reopened the door and told Hermione to close her eyes. She smiled at him and obeyed. He led her into the room.

At first she was hit with a heavenly scent of lavender and vanilla. She smiled as she took in the aroma. Soft music was playing on a muggle radio in the room. Harry gently guided her forward and told her to open her eyes. She did and gasped loudly. There were candles of all different sizes floating everywhere in the room. There was incense sticks around the room wafting the lavender and vanilla scent through the air. She glanced in one corner and saw a two person bathtub that was filled to the top with different colored bubbles. The windows were draped with silk fabric and the bed was changed into a canopy bed with silk sheets. She smiled widely and looked at Harry.

"Do you like it?" He asked tentatively.

"Oh, Harry, it's absolutely wonderful. It is just what I need. Will you be joining me?" She asked slyly. He smiled at her.

"If you'd like my company." She nodded.

Harry lead Hermione over to the bathtub with a wave of his wand she was naked before him. She gasped at the sudden change and turned to look at him. He was equally naked. She smiled brightly at him and took a step into the tub. The temperature was just right. She closed her eyes as she sunk into the water. Harry followed and sank in across from her.

"Harry, this is wonderful. You know just what I need, always," Hermione sighed. He smiled at her. He twisted her around and pulled her between his legs. He was pushed against her lower back and had to control the tingle that was in his nether regions. Harry began massaging her shoulders and Hermione sighed and leaned forward. Harry gazed at her back and was becoming even more turned on then before. He shifted uncomfortably and heard Hermione stifle a giggle.

"What?" He croaked.

"Are you uncomfortable? Because if you are we can come back to this bath time," Hermione replied coyly. She stood up and stepped out of the tub. She reached for her wand and magically dried herself. Harry stood up as well and did the same.

Hermione stood there looking at Harry expectantly. He smiled at her and walked over to her. He reached his hands up and caressed her jaw line. He bent down and tenderly kissed her. She reached her hands up to his hair and ran her fingers through it. Harry deepened the kiss and began walking her towards the bed. Hermione took a breath and looked into his eyes. They were deep pools of emerald filled with lust and love. She smiled at him and could see how much she loved him. He smiled back at her. Her eyes as well were a deep brown filled with the same feelings as Harry and he too saw how much he loved her.

She fell to the bed and without breaking eye contact she slid her way to the pillows. She was already wet with desire and Harry was just as hard. He slowly crawled towards her smiling. She watched him and tilted her head seductively. He stopped a moment to look at her. Hermione was propped up on her elbows; her legs spread apart just enough to drive Harry crazy. He could see that she was wet for him and he squirmed uncomfortably. She lifted her hand and wagged her finger beckoning for him to come to her. Harry complied and settled between her open legs. She smiled at him again.

"Hermione, you are so beautiful. I can't even imagine life without you. I love you," Harry whispered. Hermione beamed at him and pulled his lips on to her own. She opened her mouth and slid her tongue into Harry's and he returned the kiss just as hard. He moved away from her mouth and kissed her cheek, her jaw line, her ear, and a soft spot on her neck. She moaned quietly into his ear and Harry responded by nibbling on the soft spot of her neck. Hermione moaned a bit louder and Harry reached a hand to her breast and gently massaged it. She squirmed beneath him and he pushed himself closer to her nether regions.

Harry lightly brushed one of her nipples and she arched her back, thrusting her hips upward. She moaned again as he took her into his mouth. Hermione blindly reached a hand down and began stroking him. Harry shifted slightly to give her easier access. They fondled each other for what seemed like hours when Harry reached down to her moist center and caressed her thigh right next to the crease. Hermione cried out and bucked against him and shifted her body to show Harry that she wanted him in her. He obliged and tenderly slid one finger in. She responded by moaning loudly and arching her back. He pumped for a bit and just as he sensed she was at her breaking point he pulled out. Hermione's eyes flew open and glared at him. He laughed and kissed her hard on the lips. As he kissed her he slid two fingers into her and she screamed out in pleasure. Harry began pumping and within moments Hermione felt herself climax and release. Harry's hand was now drenched and she smiled at him. He took his hand away and brought it up to her breast. He began massaging her and she didn't care that her juices were all over her, she actually didn't mind at all.

Harry looked up at her and repositioned himself. He stood from the bed and pulled her to the edge. Hermione looked at him curiously as he pulled her against him. He settled her legs on his shoulders and Harry slipped slowly into her. They both closed their eyes in pleasure and took in the feel. Harry began moving slowly inside her. She thrust her hips against him and bit her lip. She was gripping the sheets, ready to burst.

"Oh Harry," was all she could utter. He smiled at her and increased his speed. Hermione could feel herself about to climax and Harry could see it too. She looked at him and gave him the nod. Harry quickened his pace and both climaxed at the same time, screaming each other's names. Harry felt his legs tense up, but didn't stop. They were both panting in the end. They smiled at each other as Harry pulled out. He did a quick cleaning spell of both of them and lied back on the bed. Hermione slid up next to him and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back and they instantly fell asleep.


	25. Easy to Forgive

Author's Note: I realize it has been quite sometime since I updated, but I've had a hell of a past few weeks so hopefully those of you who read regularly aren't too upset

_Author's Note: _I realize it has been quite sometime since I updated, but I've had a hell of a past few weeks so hopefully those of you who read regularly aren't too upset. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 25: Easy to Forgive**

Harry awoke to moonlight filtering in through the windows. He smelled peaches and knew that Hermione was still there next to him. He adjusted to the darkness of the room and saw Hermione's bare back facing him. He kissed it lightly and she stirred. It occurred to him that he had given himself to Hermione and the other way around. He smiled. Harry wouldn't have had it any other way.

"What are you thinking about over there?" Hermione asked sleepily. Harry nuzzled into her hair and kissed her neck.

"Well, I was just thinking that I gave the second most important thing of myself to you," Harry replied. Hermione turned to face him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well I've already given you my heart and just a bit ago I gave you my virginity," He replied quietly. She widened her eyes and smiled. She hadn't even thought about it being that way.

"Same here. I was saving myself for you," Hermione said. He smiled and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her gently.

"You are so beautiful and I am glad that you are the sole owner," He said winking at her. She smiled and moved closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and holding her tightly. They stayed that way for awhile and nearly drifted off to sleep again when they heard movement outside the door. They both sat up and stared at the door. Harry quietly accioed their wands and they pointed them at the door.

"Harry, we are naked what good is that going to do?" Hermione asked quietly. He shrugged and slid out of bed. Hermione did the same and they quickly got dressed. He pushed her behind him and they slowly made their way to the door. They listened intently at the door for any more sounds. They heard nothing more. Harry reached for the door knob and slowly turned it. He peeked out into the hallway, but didn't see anything. He looked back at Hermione and she looked at him fearfully. They slowly began walking out into the hallway, wands ready.

There were no sounds which made the house seem extra eerie. Suddenly there were footsteps overhead and Harry and Hermione both froze where they were at. Hermione was breathing rapidly and Harry reached back for her hand and squeezed gently. Her breathing slowed down as they listened to the footsteps overhead. They were moving down the stairs now and they both tensed up. Harry and Hermione crouched into the shadows and watched the landing. Someone stepped down and rounded the corner heading for the bedrooms that they had been staying in. Harry lifted his wand and cried out "_STUPEFY_!" The spell hit the person right in the chest and they flung backwards into the wall and slid down, unconscious.

Harry and Hermione ran towards the body and shined their wands on them. It was Ron.

"Oh shit! Ron!" Harry cried. He levitated him and took him into the library. Hermione waved her wand and the candles in the room lit up. Harry settled Ron on the couch and glanced at Hermione.

"_Ennervate," _Harry said. Ron opened his eyes and stared at them. His eyes were glazed over a bit.

"Alright, mate?" Harry asked. Ron looked at them both and nodded. He sat up.

"Yeah, what happened?" Ron asked. Hermione settled in a chair across from him and Harry sat on the other end of the couch.

"Well, you were sneaking around the place at this time of night so we had no idea who the hell was in here so we stunned you," Harry replied. Ron looked at him confused.

"Ron, are you sure you're alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, um, I just came back to apologize for my behavior earlier towards both of you. It wasn't right and I should have handled it more maturely. I hope you both can forgive me," Ron said.

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks. This was something new. They thought that Ron would hold a grudge for quite a bit longer especially considering his feelings for Hermione.

"Well, Ron that's really great that you're apologizing. Of course we forgive you," Hermione replied.

"I also wanted to say that I know you guys are together now and I'm okay with that," Ron said. Hermione looked at Harry quickly and Harry raised an eyebrow a look of concern coming over him.

"Uh, Ron, do you really know what you're saying? Have you been drinking or something?" Harry asked. He waved his hand in front of his face and Ron barely flinched. It was rather suspicious indeed, but Harry remembered that Ron had a calming draught earlier so maybe this was part of the side effects.

"Of course, I know what I'm saying. I haven't been drinking. I just wanted to tell you that I am okay with it. You guys are meant to be together. That's all. I just couldn't wait to tell you that and so that's why I came so late," Ron responded. Hermione gave him a small smile.

"Well, thank you Ron, that means a lot," She said. He nodded and stood up.

"I'm going back home. You two lovebirds just enjoy the rest of your evening. I'll stop by sometime tomorrow I think," Ron said. He gave them a wave and walked out of the library. Harry and Hermione didn't move. They looked at each other as they heard the door shut down stairs.

"Harry, that was really, really, strange," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I don't know what to make of that. Maybe it's a side effect from the calming draught?" Harry questioned. Hermione shrugged and looked around the library.

"I don't know. I'm a bit tired to go searching for its side effects. I think I'll look in the morning. Care to join me back in bed?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow. Harry smiled at her and nodded. They headed back to his room and instantly feel asleep.

Ron apparated just outside the Leaky Cauldron instead of the Burrow. He looked around looking for the person from earlier.

"Did you do as asked?" A voice said right next to Ron's ear. Ron didn't flinch.

"Yes, I did. They believed me," Ron replied automatically.

"Excellent. I want you to go back home and get some rest. Tomorrow you will bring her to me," the voice said.

"Yes, I will," Ron replied. The person stepped away and Ron immediately apparated back to the Burrow.


	26. He's Taken Her

Chapter 26: He's Taken Her

A/N: I hope you guys like this next chapter. I wrote this all tonight so hopefully it's not too bad. Also kajlima, thank you for your reviews, both Harry and Hermione's responses when breaking up with Ginny and Ron sound so much better in your version lol. I'll have to be more outspoken next time. Please read and review 

**Chapter 26: He's Taken Her**

The next morning Hermione woke to sunlight streaming through the windows and Harry's strong arms wrapped around her. She smiled and snuggled closer to him. The events of the night before came into her mind and she smiled to herself. She couldn't have imagined it going any different. Harry being the one that she gave her whole self to was exactly what she wanted even if it took her a long time to figure that out. Her thoughts went to what happened with Ron as well. His behavior was very peculiar last night. It was hard to believe that he had forgiven them and been okay with Harry and Hermione being together. Hermione turned and slid out of Harry's arms. He shifted in his sleep, but didn't say anything. Hermione walked across the room and pulled on a sweatshirt and quietly left the room, wand raised.

She padded down the hallway to the library and shut the door quietly. Hermione locked the door and looked around. She read different titles of books and found one called: _Potions, Draughts, and Anything In Between_. She looked in the index and found the calming draught. She opened to the page and scanned through it to the side effects section.

_The calming draught is a wonderful item to rest those nerves. There are some side effects, but nothing too nerve-racking. You may experience confusion, nausea, and drowsiness. Although these symptoms should only last for a day anything longer than that could mean something isn't right._

Hermione raised an eyebrow. Could they be any vaguer? She thought. She closed the book and thought for a moment. Ron didn't really seem confused just accepting. She shook her head feeling even more confused about the events the night before with Ron. She shrugged and stood up again and put the book back. She reached for the one that she was reading about what happened with Harry. She was to the point in her reading that she could find out how they could get rid of Voldemort's soul all together when the floo opened up. Hermione looked up setting the book down, open, and raising her wand at the fireplace. Out of the flames stepped Ron.

"Ron, what are you doing here so early?" Hermione asked leaving her wand up. Ron looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Um, first of all it's practically lunch time and secondly why do you still have your wand up?" He asked crossing his arms. Hermione blushed and lowered her wand.

"Well, I thought it was rather early and you know how you like to sleep in, so I uh didn't know if it could really be you," She mumbled. He nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

"Where's Harry?" He asked looking towards the door.

"He is still sleeping. What are you doing here?" She replied. He shifted his weight and looked back at her a worried expression crossing his face.

"It's Ginny. She's missing and I have no idea where she is and I wondered if you would help me find her. I'm worried that she's gotten herself into trouble or something," Ron said. Hermione gasped.

"How long has she been missing? Isn't she at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked standing up.

"She has been gone since yesterday morning and she always tells us when she's going to be somewhere. She didn't say anything to anyone and she didn't leave a note. I don't know what's happened to her," Ron said nervously.

Hermione paced around a moment and looked towards the door. "Let me go wake Harry up so he can help us." She began walking towards the door, but Ron sidestepped in front of her.

"No, I don't want him all worked up. You know how he is with his hero complex. He'll go in wands blazing and not even think of the consequences. I'm sure she's just having some R&R and just hiding out somewhere. No need to worry him," he said grabbing her arm. Hermione looked at him, unsure if she should go along with him.

"Well, I can at least leave him a note letting him know what's going on and that we will keep him posted," Hermione said walking over to the desk and reaching for a quill and parchment. Ron was at her side again grabbing a hold of her arm.

"Hermione that would defeat the purpose of looking for Ginny without Harry knowing. Just help me look for her. I don't want Harry involved," Ron said as he began pulling her towards the fireplace. She wrenched her arm from his grasp and stepped towards the desk and quickly reached for the quill. She scribbled quickly before Ron grabbed her arm again.

"Ron! What are you doing?! Let go of my arm!" Hermione cried. Ron increased his grip on her arm and pulled her towards the fireplace.

"Hermione, you should have just come easily," Ron uttered.

"Ronald! You are hurting me! Let go!" Hermione cried again trying to yank her arm free. His other arm came around and picked her up like she was a feather.

"Hermione, don't do this," Ron said through clenched teeth. He got her into the fireplace. He held her against his waist with one arm and dropped some floo powder into the pit and called out their destination.

"HARRY!!" Hermione screamed before she was pulled away through the floo.

**XXX**

Harry woke up and noticed that Hermione was no longer next to him. He sat up and looked around the room. She wasn't sitting in their tub or in the bathroom. Her wand was also missing from the nightstand. He slid out of bed and walked to the door. She probably went to the library to do some more research or something, he thought. He walked out into the hallway and heard a raised voice from the library. He raised his wand and quietly made his way towards the closed library door. As he reached the door he heard Hermione scream his name. Harry reached for the door to burst in, but found it locked.

"Oh shit! Hermione! I'm coming, hold on! _ALOHRAMA!_" Harry cried as the door unlocked itself. He flung open the door in time to see the flames die down from the fireplace. He ran to the fireplace trying in vain to follow, but to no avail. He looked around the room for any sign as to where she'd gone. On the couch he noticed a book lying open and saw some parchment on the desk. He ran to the desk and looked down. He picked up the paper and recognized the hurried handwriting of Hermione. The parchment said: _Ron Ginny missing_. That was it. Harry looked towards the fireplace. He walked back to the couch and picked up the book. As he quickly skimmed the page he knew that what was in front of him was very important. He made note of the page and closed the book.

He ran back into his room and quickly got dressed. He shrunk the book and stuck it in his pocket and ran back to the library. He stepped into the fireplace and flooed to the Burrow.

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace and looked around. "RON!! GINNY!! HERMIONE!!" He screamed. He ran out of the kitchen and glimpsed Ginny in the sitting room. He ran in as she was getting up.

"Harry! What are you screaming about?!" She cried running up to him. Harry looked at her reaching out to pull her into a hug.

"You're okay. Where's Ron? And Hermione?" Harry asked. Ginny stepped back and looked at him confused.

"Ron isn't here and neither is Hermione. What is going on Harry?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Harry, what are you bellowing about?" Fred asked walking in closely followed by George.

"Have you guys seen Ron?" Harry asked turning to look at them. He had worry written all over his face. Fred and George's expression softened.

"He just flooed over to Grimmauld a bit ago. Isn't that where you just were?" George asked. Harry's face paled and he began shaking and sweating. He slumped down into a chair and buried his face in his hands. The twins and Ginny exchanged fearful looks.

"Harry, what the hell is going on?" Ginny asked sternly, kneeling in front of him taking his hands into her own.

"He's taken her. I can't believe this. I knew something was off," Harry muttered.

"Who's taken who, Harry?" Fred asked.

"Ron, he's taken Hermione," Harry replied.

"What are you on about Harry? This is Ron we are talking about here. Why would he take Hermione?" George asked.

"Have you guys noticed that he's been acting funny recently?" Harry asked standing abruptly nearly knocking Ginny over. Ginny stood up and looked at him.

"Well, Harry, he's been a bit emotional lately, but you know why that is," Ginny replied narrowing her gaze a moment. Harry sighed.

"I know, but besides that. I mean last night he came by and totally forgave us for everything and told us he was okay if we were together," Harry replied not looking at Ginny. Ginny looked away from a moment, but then shook it off.

"Come to think of it Harry, he has been a bit more dazed since he went drinking the other night. I mean usually he's easy to scare you know, but we tried to play a joke on him a couple of times and he didn't even flinch or anything. He just sat there," George said. Harry looked at him realization hitting him.

"Oh no, I wonder if the calming draught did something to his mind," Harry offered.

"No. It's only side effects are some confusion and drowsiness and maybe some nausea. They don't make you change your whole response system days after. It's just something to calm you for the moment," Ginny said. Harry looked at her and then began pacing again. What could be going on with Ron? He thought. His behavior seemed familiar, but Harry couldn't place what it was. The twins and Ginny were watching Harry and glancing at each other. Harry stopped and looked at Ginny. Then it hit him.

"Oh no! We need to find them! Ron has the imperius curse put on him!" Harry cried. He started running to the kitchen with the other Weasley's following behind him.

"Harry, how do you know that?" Ginny asked.

"I saw it in his eyes last night. I stunned him because he just randomly showed up at Grimmauld and we didn't know who it was and when I woke him back up his eyes were glazed over, but I thought it was from the stunning. It makes sense that he would say something to us that is completely opposite from how he acted before. How could I not see that?" Harry exclaimed. He was nearly to the kitchen when he stopped again. The twins and Ginny nearly ran into him.

"Harry, you don't even know where they are and you don't know who would put him under the imperius curse," Ginny said.

"I have a pretty good idea. The people at the battle that's who did it. We need to go to Hogwarts. I bet they are in the forest and are holding Ron and Hermione captive. Let's go!" Harry cried running to the fireplace. Fred, George, and Ginny followed him in there and one after the other flooed to Hogwarts.


	27. A Kiss to Break a Curse

Authors Note: Yeah this took me awhile to get done. I've been really busy with subbing and wasn't quite sure what I wanted to do in this chapter. Hopefully you all like it and please review. Also I've started a new story that is a HP/DM story so if you like those kind too check it out.

**Ch. 27: A Kiss to Break a Curse**

Ron stepped out of the fireplace clutching Hermione at his side. She looked up and tried to figure out where she was. They were in cabin that was quite similar to Hagrid's, but things were smaller than in his cabin. Hermione continued to look around as Ron carried her. She wanted to fight him off, but also wanted to make sure she knew where she was in case she could get in touch with Harry.

Ron pushed open the door and Hermione realized that they were outside. "Ron, where the hell have you taken me?!" She exclaimed. She started struggling again. Ron increased his grip on her.

"Hermione, don't make this any harder than it is. Just stop moving around," Ron said with no emotion. She started to hit his legs with her fists. She hit him hard in the back of his knee and she felt his leg buckle and his grip slip. Hermione fell to the ground momentarily stunned. She scrambled up and began running away from Ron.

"HERMIONE!" he yelled, "You have left me no choice! _Crucio!_" She screamed out in pain and her body jolted involuntarily. She fell to the ground, her thoughts racing. When did he learn this curse? This couldn't be Ron. It just couldn't be, she thought. He pulled the spell and she laid there motionless. He followed the curse with a stunning spell and everything went black in her mind.

Ron walked over and scooped her up. He shook his head and continued walking. He felt no emotion about what he had done to her. Nothing. He walked into the forest for a while longer and then stepped out into a clearing full of what appeared to be muggle tents. He approached the biggest one.

"I've brought Hermione to you. I know Harry will not be too far behind," Ron said quietly. He dropped Hermione at the person's feet.

"Excellent Ron, in no time she will be yours once again," the masked figure said. Ron nodded and allowed a couple of other masked people to walk him into a nearby tent. The figure looked down at Hermione. If they weren't wearing a mask you would see the smile that graced their face. The person motioned for some others to put Hermione in another tent near where Ron had gone. Hermione was still unconscious and broken.

Awhile later Hermione awoke in the unfamiliar surroundings. She looked around and quickly sat up. The tent was a lot like a prison cell. Her body ached and the memory of Ron sending the Cruciatus curse at her came flooding back into her mind. Tears formed in her eyes. She couldn't believe that Ron had done this knowingly. He had to be imperiused, but by who? She thought. She slowly stood up and walked towards the door. It was wide open, but Hermione knew there was a barrier keeping her in. She saw Ron across the way staring at a fire. His eyes were glazed over and he wasn't touching the food in front of him. He looked up and saw Hermione looking at him. Hermione softened her gaze, trying to lure him to her. He watched her for a moment and then stood up. Ron walked slowly over to her tent. He didn't bother looking around to see if anyone else was watching or if the main guy was watching. Hermione did so for him and no one was paying attention. Ron waved his wand over the barrier and it disappeared. He stepped in and waved his wand again. A flap appeared over the door shielding them from everyone who was out in the clearing. Hermione took a half step back, a bit afraid of what he was going to do.

"Are you alright, love?" Ron asked. Hermione gasped and narrowed her gaze at him.

"Are you kidding me Ron?! You took me from Grimmauld. You sent the Cruciatus curse at me knowing full well that Bellatrix did the same thing to me not too long ago. You stunned me and handed me over to some crazy person who is probably promising you things that they won't be following through with! How do you think I'm feeling?!" Hermione cried. She was shaking and glaring at Ron. He just stared at her impassively. There was no emotion on his face.

"You weren't cooperating Hermione. I did what needed to be done to bring you to the powerful one. That's all there is to it," Ron replied in a monotone voice.

"Ron, you are under the Imperius curse. You aren't in your right mind. You would never do these things to me no matter how angry you are at me," Hermione whispered. She reached out and brushed his cheek. Ron closed his eyes a moment and shook his head. He opened his eyes and looked at her confused. She pulled her hand back and his expression changed again to no emotion. Could it be as simple as showing him some affection to bring him out of this? Hermione thought.

"I am not angry with you Hermione. I love you. I am doing this for your own good. Your own safety," Ron responded automatically. Hermione looked at him and bit her lip. She didn't want to give him any false hopes, but if his mind is not his own then Hermione would do what she could to bring him out from under the curse.

"Ron, I, uh, love you too. I know you are just trying to keep me safe," Hermione said. She reached up and touched his face again. Once again his eyes closed and opened with a look of confusion. She leaned up, barely an inch from his lips. Her contact with him was never broken. She pressed her lips to his. At first Ron wasn't responding, but then she felt his arms slip around her waist and pull her close to him as he returned the kiss. At that moment Ron gasped and broke the kiss, tumbling to the ground. Hermione sank down next to him as quickly as she could and pulled his head onto her lap. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. She ran her fingers through his hair until he began to stir. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he looked around the room.

"Where the hell am I?" He muttered turning his head in all directions. He scrambled up to a sitting position, but brought his hands to his head. Hermione reached out and touched his hands. Ron jerked back and looked up at her. She looked into his clear blue eyes and didn't see any of the glaze that had been there before. He slid away from her and continued to stare at her.

"Ron, it's okay. I think I know what happened. Don't be scared," Hermione said quietly. She slowly slid over towards him.

"Hermione, what is going on? You've got blood on your face, what happened? Where are we?" Ron asked bordering on hysterics. Hermione reached up to her face momentarily and felt the dried blood. She brought her hand down and reached out to Ron with her other. She told him everything that had happened since he came to Grimmauld the night before. He looked horrified when she told him about what he had done to her. Tears were building in his eyes. He was shaking his head.

"I would never do that to you, Mione. Ever. Oh Merlin what have I done?" Ron said. He started to cry and Hermione reached out and put her arms around him and held him close. She whispered soothing words to him and rubbed his back. After awhile he calmed down.

"Ron, I understand. I know it wasn't you who did this to me. It was the someone that is outside this tent right now waiting expectantly for Harry to come out and rescue me," Hermione whispered. He looked at her, making sure that she didn't hate him. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"What are we going to do? I'm going to get us all killed because of my jealousy. How can I fix this?" Ron asked. He was shaking his head again.

"I think that we need to put the ball back in our court, but it will take some illegal maneuvers on our parts," Hermione explained.

"What are you thinking?" Ron questioned. She leaned in close and whispered the plan in his ear. He listened intently and nodded quickly. He handed her his wand and sat back. She waved it around once and instantly their plan was set in motion.


	28. Let's Go Save Them

Author's Note: Okay this chapter is a bit short, but it was a good stopping point I think. There are probably 3 or 4 chapters left in this story, maybe less. Please read and review. It makes me happy when I see reviews :)

**Chapter 28: Let's Go Save Them**

Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George toppled out of the fireplace in Professor McGonagall's office. She was sitting at her desk and didn't even bat an eye at who was coming through. She knew there were limited people who had access to her fireplace.

They all stood up quickly brushing off the soot on their robes. Harry ran towards the door without even giving McGonagall a glance. She looked up in alarm at how they were rushing to get out of her office.

"Mr. Potter, what is going on?" McGonagall demanded standing up from her desk and walking towards him. Harry let out a growl of frustration. Each moment wasted was another moment that Hermione could slip away. McGonagall raised an eyebrow in question.

"Professor McGonagall, I do not have time for explanations. I need to go now," Harry said as he went for the door again. Harry reached the door, but bounced back. She had put a shield in front of the door. Harry had fallen to the ground and cried out in frustration again.

"Mr. Potter, I suggest that you brief me if you want to get out of this office," She replied staring down at him sternly. The others just looked between the two of them and casually took steps back away from them. McGonagall raised her wand and the Weasley's were surrounded by a barrier as well. They sighed and stood there.

"McGonagall, Ron has been imperiused and he's taken Hermione somewhere. I'm guessing they are in the forest somewhere and I need to find her. He's taken her to the person who spelled up the place the other day and hurt Luna. I can't waste anymore time!" Harry said his voice rising. McGonagall looked at him with an astonished look.

"Oh dear, well don't let me keep you. Do you need some back up?" She asked. Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yes, please inform the order and we will grab a couple of more people to help us out as well," Harry said standing up. She nodded and with a flick of her wand the barriers were gone and Harry and the Weasley's burst through her door and ran out into the hall.

Harry stopped and looked around. He didn't see anyone coming. He turned to look at the others. "Ginny, can you go find Neville? I think Luna is still recuperating so I don't want to bother her. Fred and George I want you guys to come with me and think of some clever ways to get these guys," Harry said. The twins nodded and Ginny looked at Harry unsurely.

"Harry, I…uh…" Ginny looked down at her feet and sighed. She looked back at Harry and threw her arms around him. "Be careful Harry." Harry hugged her back and he nodded. With that Ginny went off in the direction of Gryffindor tower and Harry and the Twins went towards the front doors.

**XXX**

Ginny ran quickly up to the Gryffindor tower. She expertly skipped the trick steps. When she got to the landing near the tower she stopped and took some breaths to slow her heart rate down. She felt eyes on her and looked up. She saw someone in the shadows watching her. She instinctively went for her wand, but stopped when Seamus stepped out of the shadows. She stood up straighter and stared at him. She felt a chill run up the back of her spine as she looked at him. He looked different. He looked on the border of scary. Ginny shifted her weight nervously.

"Seamus, what are you doing here? I thought you were going home for awhile?" Ginny asked trying to stay calm. She didn't know why she felt so nervous around him. It was just Seamus, but Ginny could tell this wasn't the same Seamus that she fell in love with. He stepped towards her and Ginny fought herself to stay where she was and not step back. If he picked up on her nervousness he didn't show it.

"I've been back for a couple of days. Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you," Seamus replied calmly. Ginny chanced a glance at the entrance into the Gryffindor tower. If she could just inch her way over there and get inside she would be in the presence of others and hopefully not feel like she did at the moment. As if Seamus had picked up on her plan he closed the distance and blocked her path to the entrance. Ginny gasped and took a half step back, gripping her wand tighter. Seamus held her gaze and she could not look away.

"Well, I've been at home. There was some drama and I needed to stay there to be with my family," She replied quietly. He raised an eyebrow at her reason, but didn't pursue it.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" Seamus asked gesturing in the opposite direction of the Fat Lady painting. Ginny glanced back at the entrance nervously.

"Actually, Seamus as glad as I am to see you I was actually looking for Neville so if you don't mind, could I have a rain check?" Ginny asked biting her lip nervously. Seamus eyes narrowed slightly.

"Why would you need to see Neville?" He questioned.

"Well, I just haven't been here for a couple of days and I wanted to ask him what I've missed and to see how Luna was doing."

Seamus nodded and took a step closer. "Is that all? You didn't just want to see Neville because you were thinking about him?" He stepped even closer to her and grabbed her wand less hand. He gripped her hand and stared her down.

"Seamus, I, I only think of you. Please let go, you're hurting my hand," Ginny replied quietly. She felt completely weak in his presence and not in a good way. He loosened his grip on her hand, but didn't let go.

"I'm glad because you're all I think of too. I've missed you so much, Gin," Seamus said leaning closer to her, inches from her lips. Ginny closed her eyes for a moment and looked back into his hazel ones. She gave him a small smile.

"I've…uh…missed you too," She whispered. He smiled at her and pressed his lips gently to hers. She reluctantly returned the kiss and Seamus increased the pressure and need of the kiss. Ginny pushed against his chest and he broke the kiss stumbling backwards. Ginny looked at him fearfully and his gaze narrowed.

"I…I…can't do this right now," Ginny whispered and she started towards the fat lady portrait. Seamus stepped into her path and grabbed her arm roughly. He spun her around and glared at her.

"Ginny, don't EVER walk away from me," He said menacingly. She tried to wrench from his grasp, but he only gripped her arm harder.

"Please let go! You're hurting me!" She cried. He pulled her towards him roughly and brought his wand to her face. She stared at him fearfully. He waved his wand once and Ginny's face went blank.

XXX

Harry and the Twins ran down to the Great Hall and peaked inside. Neville and Luna were walking towards them, engrossed in conversation.

"Neville, Luna, your down here," Harry said. They looked up at him and smiled briefly, but when they got a good look they dropped their smiles.

"What's going on?" Neville asked.

"Ron is under the imperius curse and he took Hermione. We think they are in the forest and we need to go in there and get them out," Fred replied.

"Okay, well we are with you. Where's Ginny?" Neville asked.

"Luna, are you up for this? I mean, don't feel like you have to come along. And I sent Ginny to look for you Neville so hopefully she will come and find us," Harry said.

"I am in tip top shape. No Nargles are stopping me from helping out," Luna assured.

Harry smiled and the twins exchange looks and laughed. Luna just looked at them as if they weren't laughing at her expense. Harry glanced up the steps to see if Ginny was coming. He didn't see her and turned back to the others. "Let's go save Ron and Hermione and get rid of those fuckers once and for all." They all looked at him with their eyes wide and nodded. They headed for the doors and set out to the forest.


	29. She Needs to Use the Loo

**Author's Note: **This one is a bit short and somewhat of a filler. The next chapter will probably be the last one and then I might have an epilogue. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and Review please!

**Ch. 29: She Needs to Use the Loo**

Ron looked at Hermione and smiled. "What did you just do to me?"

"Well, I told you what we needed to do to get out of here was illegal, so I put you under the imperius curse. This time Ron, don't shake it off. Trust me this is the only way we can make it work."

"Well, Hermione, you know the curse needs you to really mean it. It's not just another spell that you can do." Ron explained. Hermione lifted and eyebrow and smirked at him. "Wow, how did I know that?" Hermione laughed.

"Okay, well just relax and I will get you under this spell." Ron nodded and closed his eyes. Hermione relaxed as well and concentrated. She waved her wand once again and pointed it at Ron. His eyes opened and had the familiar glaze that she knew now was the Imperius curse. "Okay, Ron, I need you to go outside and let them know that I need to use the loo. Take me there and we will figure out how we can escape. Understand?"

Ron nodded. He stood up and walked out of the tent. He looked over to the head guy's tent, but did not see him there. He walked up to one of his guards. "Hermione needs to use the loo. I'm going to take her." The guard shrugged and looked away. Ron headed back and Hermione followed him out. "Don't try anything. You will regret it."

"Make sure you bind her hands so she can't do anything funny!" The guard called out his voice sounding familiar to both Ron and Hermione.

"How am I suppose to go to the bathroom if my hands our bound?!" Hermione yelled at the guard. He shrugged.

"You're smart, you'll manage." Hermione huffed and held out her hands to Ron.

"_Incarcerous_," Ron muttered. Hermione's hands became wrapped in rope. She glared at the guard who shrugged once again and turned back to face the center of the clearing. Ron escorted her to the loo which was at the back of the camp area in order to give privacy to those who used it. When they got there Ron stepped aside and Hermione stepped towards the entrance. She turned to face Ron who had his back to the clearing. No one in the camp was paying them any attention.

"Ron you need to summon my wand and unbind me," Hermione commanded. Ron nodded. He waved his wand and the ropes around her hands disappeared.

"_Accio_ Hermione's wand," Ron muttered. Hermione watched as her wand flew out the back of the head guy's tent. She glanced at the back of his tent and muttered _Reparo _so that the hole it created was no longer there. Still no one noticed what was going on.

Hermione waved her wand at Ron and broke the curse. He shook his head for a moment and looked at her without the glaze in his eyes. "I wonder where the guy is." She commented.

Ron shrugged. "Maybe he's up in the castle?" Hermione shook her head and then looked around. The loo was quite a ways from the campsite. She motioned to behind the loo and to the left. The path would take them around the outside of the campsite and on their way back to Hogwarts. Ron nodded and they quickly disappeared into the forest. Hermione cast a disillusion charm on themselves as they quickly and quietly made their way into the forest.

**XXXX**

Harry, the twins, Neville and Luna made their way quickly across the grounds of Hogwarts and burst into the forest. They stopped for a moment to get their bearings and catch their breath. Harry looked around and noticed a path that had been cleared ahead of them.

"Alright, there is a path just ahead that will hopefully lead us somewhere. Keep your wands up and your eyes peeled for anything suspicious. We need to move quietly so we don't get noticed," Harry whispered. Everyone nodded and followed behind him. They quickly and quietly moved along the path. Harry heard a stick snap to his left and he turned and raised his wand quickly. The others stopped and crouched down pointing in the same direction.

"Ron, shhh, I think I hear someone over there," Hermione shushed. Harry smiled brightly and nearly dropped his hand, but stopped thinking that Ron could be under the imperius curse still, but if he was why would Hermione be with him and be shushing him like that?

"Hermione!" Harry whispered loudly.

"Harry! Where are you?!" Hermione called out. She heard a collective shush from everyone and let out a squeak.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, Harry, I'm fine. Ron is no longer imperiused, but he's okay too," Hermione replied quietly.

"Alright, Ron?" Harry whispered.

"Yeah mate. Sorry about all this," he whispered back.

"Good, okay, we'll stay right here and you guys just follow my voice. Keep your eyes peeled," Harry called out. He motioned to the others to keep an eye out around them. They each turned in different direction wands drawn.

"Okay, lead us to you," Hermione whispered back. She disillusioned herself and Ron.

"How did you get away from them? How many people are there? Did you see the main guy?" Harry called out a bit louder. He heard footsteps nearing and saw Ron's head peeking out of the bushes. He smiled as they emerged from the bushes. Hermione smiled brightly and ran to Harry's outstretched arms. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He closed his eyes hugging her tightly back. He opened his eyes and glanced at Ron who looked away uneasily.

He stepped back. "Are you okay Mione?" He asked bringing his hands to her face.

"Yes, but we'll talk later about what happened. We need to figure out who's behind this and take care of it once and for all. There were about 15 people there and the head guy wasn't there when we left thus getting away so easily. I broke the imperius curse on Ron and imperiused him myself after we made a plan to get away. The guards had no idea that anything had changd," Hermione said looking up at him. Harry nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Ron, can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked. Ron nodded and they walked up the path a bit more. "What happened to you?"

Ron looked down at his feet a moment and shifted his weight nervously. He ran his hand nervously through his hair and then looked up at him.

"It's stupid," was all he said.

"Ron, just tell me what happened. It might help us," Harry pushed.

Ron sighed and looked around for a minute. "I let my jealousy get in the way of protecting my friends. He knew that you and Hermione had something going on and I let it get in the way. I let my guard down. This guy put the imperius curse on me and I was to take Hermione to them to draw you out and I did something to Hermione that I never would have done otherwise. I am very angry with myself for it, but Hermione got me out of it and got us away," Ron replied rushed.

Harry nodded and looked away for a moment gathering his thoughts. He was afraid of what he had done to Hermione, but knew that Ron wasn't in his right mind at the time.

"What did you do to Hermione?" Harry asked reluctantly.

Ron bit his lip and got tears in his eyes. "It was awful. I cast the Cruciatus curse on her," Ron whispered tears escaping his eyes. Harry looked at him eyes wide. Ron gave him a pleading look and Harry softened his look. Ron felt bad enough as it was, Harry didn't need to make it worse.

"You weren't in control of your actions Ron. Hermione is okay and it's not your fault," Harry told him. Ron looked at him with gratitude and pulled him into an embrace.

"Thank you for not hexing me into tomorrow," Ron whispered. Harry patted him on the back and nodded. They parted and joined back with everyone else.

"Everything alright?" Hermione asked tentatively. Ron and Harry both nodded.  
"Let's get a move on guys. We need to get this done and over with once and for all," Harry said and they started walking up the pathway, deeper into the forest.


	30. Banish

**Author's Note: **Here is the latest chapter for this one. I think there will be two more chapters after this one and then it's all done. Read and Review of course and I hope you all like it!

**Ch. 30: Banish**

They walked quickly through the forest listening closely for any sounds that would signal that they had been discovered.

"Harry!" Someone cried. Harry whipped around as did everyone else raising there wands.

"Ginny! What the hell are you doing?" Harry whispered loudly to her.

"You guys are going the wrong way. I already found where we need to go," Ginny replied lowering her voice. She wouldn't look anyone directly in the eye and continued to look in the opposite direction they were heading.

"How did you get down here before us?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Well, I thought I missed you guys so I grabbed my broom and flew over here. When I landed I didn't see you so I thought that maybe you had already ventured in so I just started going through and looked for all of you," Ginny explained.

"And you just happened to come across where they are hiding out at?" Hermione asked not believing a word she was saying.

"Well, it took me a bit of time, but yes eventually I found it. Just follow me this way and we'll get there," Ginny explained. She turned and started back the way they came. Harry looked at everyone who shrugged.

"Be extra careful and pay close attention," Harry whispered as they began following behind her.

After a while they came across a small cabin similar to Hagrid's. Hermione looked and caught Harry's attention. "She's going the right way. This is where Ron came from when we flooed over here."

Harry nodded. "I still don't like this. She's not even holding her wand up. She could be leading us into a trap for all we know."

"Well, we will just have to be on guard and ready," Ron said.

Ginny continued through the forest several feet ahead of them. Finally they reached a break in the forest and immediately Ginny stopped and the rest of them spread from the path hiding amongst the bushes and trees.

Ginny turned around and looked for them. Each had cast their own disillusion charm so they completely blended in with their surroundings. Hermione looked into her eyes and brought her hand to her mouth. She reached out and felt Harry next to her. They were still several feet from her and there were voices coming from the clearing ahead.

"She's been imperiused," Hermione whispered.

Harry looked at her, forgetting that she couldn't see him. "Oh no," was all he said.

Someone walked up next to Ginny and she turned to look at them. They had their hood up over their head with their face in the shadows.

"Where are they, Ginny?" the man asked. Harry quickly cast a silencing charm around everyone and waited. The man reached up and pulled his hood down wiping his brow. Harry gasped and felt Hermione tighten her grip on his hand. It was Dean Thomas. His eyes were equally glazed over.

"They were right behind me. I don't know where they went," Ginny replied looking around.

"Hmm, well he's waiting for you in the tent so let's go. We've got people keeping an eye around here and they'll show up and we'll get them soon enough," Dean replied.

Ginny shrugged and followed him. After they were heading into the largest tent Harry lifted the silencing charm. "Guys, head back to that cabin. We need to figure out what to do!" Harry whispered loudly. He assumed they all nodded as he saw several blurs go back the way they came. Harry watched them leave and also kept an eye on the camp area for any signals that they had been caught.

Once he was sure everyone had gone he quickly followed them. When he got back to the cabin he didn't see anyone around. He started to panic a bit, but then saw Hermione peeking out of the bushes. "Over here Harry!" She called quietly. Harry sighed in relief and ran over to her. He slipped through the bushes and noticed everyone was disillusioned and sitting around on different rocks or logs.

"Are you guys crazy they'll see us!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, I put up some enchantments from when we were looking for the Horcruxes. We can't be seen or heard," Hermione told him in a calm voice. He blushed a bit and ran his hand through his hair.

"Sorry. Um, okay, so we need to figure out what we are going to do," Harry said apologizing.

"I wish I would have been able to grab the book on what happened to you. I found where it tells how to get rid of this soul once and for all," Hermione said looking frustrated.

Harry smiled at her and reached into his pocket. "Hold out your hand."

Hermione stared at him. "Harry, this is no time to play games," she said with a huff.

Harry reached out and grabbed her hand opening it. He slipped the shrunken book into her hand and watched as she stared at it and then looked at him, smiling. "You grabbed it?" She asked smiling wider at him.

"Well, I noticed that you had been looking at it before Ron came, um, by and I thought that what it was open to might be important so I grabbed it for you," Harry replied.

"Oh so you decided to grab a book before rescuing me?" Hermione said jokingly.

Harry smirked and crossed his arms. "Well, you should be glad I did because now we will be able to know how to get rid of this nasty soul."

Hermione was about to retort when Fred interrupted, "As wonderful and amusing as this conversation is, um can we just find out what needs to be done so we can be done with all this?"

Harry and Hermione looked away from each other and nodded sheepishly. Hermione enlarged the book to its normal size and flipped through the pages. "It's on 497," Harry offered. Hermione smirked at him and turned to that page. She scanned it quickly and then went back to the beginning of the page and read it slower. Everyone watched her as she concentrated on the page.

"Okay, what we need to do is break into pairs or threes and combine all our inner magic together and cast the same spell at the same time at the object we want to banish. Then we drop hands and use that same power to obliterate the object, destroying its power," Hermione explained. She looked up at everyone and each had the same expression, utter confusion.

"Say what?" George asked.

"Okay, what is one emotion or feeling that all of us have for someone that Voldemort never had?" Hermione asked.

"That's easy, love," Harry replied.

"Okay, so basically what we need to do is pair up with the one person we love the most that's here right now and combine our power of love for each other with the other pairs and cast the spell written here at the person whose hosting Voldemort's angry soul and banish it from his body," Hermione clarified.

"Okay so how are we going to do that?" Neville asked looking nervously around.

"Well we need to get with the ones we love most and then I will tell you what the spell is," Hermione said.

Neville didn't move and Luna sat there looking dreamily at him. Hermione huffed and crossed her arms.

"Alright, well Fred and George that's a given. I will be with Hermione and Ron I want you to be with us as well. Neville that leaves you and Luna," Harry directed. Neville blushed even more and Luna's eyes brightened.

"I love you too Neville," She said dreamily leaning forward and kissing him gently. If steam could come out of one's ears without eating a particular candy, it would be coming from Neville's ears. Everyone else smiled.

"Well now that it's settled. The spell is _Depulso Damore_. It's the banishing charm followed by 'by love'. The wand movement is simply drawing a heart in the air. Practice saying it and then separately practice the movements," Hermione commanded.

Everyone began the actions except for Ron. Harry looked up at him. "Something wrong, Ron?"

"Well, how does it work if it's us three? I mean one of us wouldn't be able to use our magic," He asked quietly.

Hermione furrowed her brows and looked down at the book. "Hmm, that's a good question."

"We need to put someone between us that we equally love or something like that," Ron suggested.

Hermione nodded and glanced at Harry and then at Ron. "I think it should be Harry."

Harry looked at them. "Why not you?" He asked looking at Hermione.

"Because our love is what's protected you for so long and plus his soul is undoubtedly after you," Hermione explained.

Ron nodded in agreement and set to work on practicing the spell. After several minutes Hermione motioned for them to stop.

"Are you guys ready?" She asked.

Everyone nodded. She looked at Harry who smiled reassuringly at her. They stood up and disillusioned themselves and quickly set out for the clearing.


	31. What are you going to do now, Tom?

**A/N: Alright this is the second to last chapter for this story. I have two other stories out there called Are We Destined to be Alone Forever? and The Last Two Wizards. They are both Harry/Draco stories. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's weird to think that my first fanfic story is almost finished. :( You guys are all awesome readers and I just hope that you will continue to read my stories. Read and Review please :)**

**Ch. 31: What are you going to do now, Tom?**

"Where are they?" the head guy asked as Dean and Ginny approached.

"They were right behind me love, and then they just disappeared," Ginny replied.

The man reached up and pulled the hood down. It was Seamus. However, his eyes were not glazed over like everyone else's.

"How could you lose them like that?! I gave you a simple order and you couldn't even follow it. Why do I keep you around?" Seamus yelled with a glint of red flashing in his eyes.

Ginny cowered and lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry master. I didn't think they'd do that."

He raised his hand at her and she flinched, but instead of striking her he cupped her chin and tilted her head up to look at him. He smiled with a hint of evil and quickly planted a searing kiss on her. She let out a squeak, but obediently kissed him back. Dean took this as his cue to leave. He walked out securing the tent door behind him.

He looked over to the entrance of the clearing and watched as Fred and George and Neville and Luna entered the clearing. Each was holding the other's hand and walking swiftly towards him. He froze in place. They were holding their heads high not showing a hint of fear. Both pairs stood a few feet apart as Hermione, Harry, and Ron approached behind them. Dean watched them approach as well. He shook his head as if clearing it and banged on the tent door.

"Seamus, they're here," He whispered loudly into the tent.

"What is it you say?" Seamus replied.

"I'm sorry. Master, they are here," Dean replied.

"Excellent," Seamus said. He walked to the door pulling Ginny along with him. Dean moved aside as they walked out. Ginny looked past him at all her friends and brothers. Her gaze was unfocused.

Harry and everyone else with him watched as other red cloaked people began appearing from tents and stepping out into the clearing.

"Seamus! Or should I say Voldemort? Can't you just die and be gone from this earth?" Harry called out.

Seamus's eyes narrowed and turned completely red. "Harry Potter it is so nice of you to join us. As long as there are people out there who still hate you, I will always be there to help them along," Seamus replied in a high pitched voice.

"See that's where you are wrong, once again. I will destroy you once and for all Voldie. It's only a matter of time. Besides why did you pick Seamus of all people?" Harry asked taunting the Dark Lord.

Seamus's eyes narrowed at the nickname. "You have his Ginny. You were in the way so I decided to feed upon that emotion and took it upon myself to help him out," Voldemort explained.

"He has her. He's always had her. How could I possibly get in the way?" Harry replied.

"Loyalty Potter. It's all about loyalty. She stayed with you because that's what was expected. She didn't love you, she was just loyal to everyone's wishes," Voldemort said.

"Please, if she was loyal to everyone's wishes, she would not have continued on with your souls' host, now would she?" Harry asked.

"Potter you are so naïve. I will end you once and for all," Voldemort replied.

"You're grasping at straws, Tom," Harry said.

Seamus let out a horrible yell. "DON'T CALL ME TOM!! GET THEM!!" He screamed. Everyone jumped at his command and blindly ran at the group casting hexes haphazardly at them. Quickly, the group was able to overcome Voldemort's team and they were soon found bound and gagged. It left just Voldemort and Ginny with Harry and his group.

"What are you going to do now?" Harry taunted gesturing around to Voldemort's incarcerated team.

Seamus gripped Ginny's arm and she cringed in pain. Fred, George, and Ron made a move to stop him, but Harry ushered them back. Seamus pushed Ginny forward and she stumbled, nearly falling to the ground. Her brother's again were about to go to her when she stood tall and rose her wand at them.

"Ginny, you aren't in your right mind. Don't do anything crazy. Shake him off," They all urged. Her eyes flickered slightly, but with a wave of Seamus's wand the flicker stopped.

"Hermione, you are going to pay for taking Harry away from me," Ginny said in a monotone voice. Hermione's eyes widened as she stared at her.

"Ginny, I didn't steal him away. You pushed him away by carrying on with Seamus. Don't let him control you," Hermione pleaded. She held her wand at her side to show Ginny that she had no plans to attack.

"Oh Hermione, if only you knew just how true my feelings for Harry are. You ripped them all away by existing. Not to mention the fact that you broke my poor brother's heart because you couldn't keep your skirt down," Ginny replied with a smirk.

Hermione gasped loudly at her comment. "How dare you insinuate such bull shit? I did not take anything away from you that didn't already want to be taken."

Ginny was about to respond when Ron interrupted, "Gin, its okay. Hermione and I are done and I'm okay with that. We shouldn't have gone on as long as we did." He looked at Hermione and she gave him a thankful nod.

"Shut up Ron! _Linguetta legata!_" She yelled. Ron's expression changed to surprise as his tongue was cemented to the roof of his mouth. He stumbled backwards. The twins knelt down and calmed him enough to get his breathing under control.

"Ginny! How could you do that?!" Hermione screamed.

"He lies, Hermione! His heart was shattered into a million pieces because of you. You are a horrible wench and a stain upon this society!" Ginny yelled.

Hermione's face contorted into rage. She raised her wand and flicked it sending a hex in Ginny's direction.

"_PROTEGO!_" She cried as the hex hit her shield. She held the shield with her hand and cried out again, "_CRUCIO!_"

Hermione's eyes widened in terror and she ducked. The curse whizzed over her head. Hermione stood tall and screamed, "_FURNUNCULUS!_" Ginny cried out and ducked. This curse flew straight at Seamus who narrowly missed being hit by it.

"Finish her!" He yelled. Ginny yelled in anger and ran towards Hermione. Her eyes grew wide in fear. She flicked her wand and hit Ginny with the tripping jinx. She fell to the ground and cried out in pain.

"_INCARCEROUS!_" Hermione yelled. Ropes flew from the end of her wand and tied Ginny up tightly. She glared at Hermione and looked at Seamus in fear.

"What are you going to do now Tom?" Harry taunted. Seamus glared at him and looked down at Ginny as if trying to figure out a way to free her. Harry took the opportunity to flick his wand at Seamus sending his wand into the air landing several feet from him.

He looked back at the group with a bit of panic crossing his face.

"Now what are you going to do?" Fred and George asked at the same time.

Seamus looked as if he was about to run away, but Fred and George quickly moved to his first choice of a getaway. He stopped and realized that he was surrounded.

Hermione looked at Ron and with a flick of her wand lifted the tongue tying curse. He smiled in appreciation. Harry stood between them.

"We need to get rid of him once and for all right now," He muttered. Ron and Hermione nodded. He nodded at George and Fred who nodded at Neville and Luna.

Voldemort's red eyes scanned each of their faces. They had all linked arms by now. They began waving their wands in a set motion. Voldemort watched them not seeing that anything was changing. He watched as they all nodded at each other.

"_DEPULSO DAMORE!_" They all yelled. Each spell hit Seamus body at the same time. An unearthly yell escaped from his mouth. The force of the yell sent the group backwards landing in three separate heaps on the ground. They sat up and watched as a bright yellow apparition began seeping out of Seamus mouth. The apparition slowly formed into Voldemort's ghostly figure. Everyone watched in shock as this happened wanting to look away, but unable to do so.

Seamus body collapsed to the ground and all that was left standing was the soul of Lord Voldemort. All seven of them quickly regained their ability to think and stood up. Voldemort's soul moved just like a snake. Harry felt the hairs on the back of his head stand on end. He looked at everyone and noticed that they were all shaking where they stood. He looked back at Voldemort and then raised his wand. Everyone did the same.

Voldemort began laughing manically. He spread his arms out as if to say, 'do your worst.'

"CONFRINGO!" Everyone yelled. Voldemort's eyes widened as the spells made their way towards him. They hit him at the same time once again and there was a thunderous clap as his soul burst into a million pieces. The force threw everyone backwards and then all was dark in their minds.


	32. Epilogue

**A/N: Well this is the last chapter! I enjoyed writing it and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I have two other stories that I'm working on right now called _Are We Destined to be Alone Forever? _and _The Last Two Wizards_. Check em out and please review! Also, I'd love to have another Harry/Hermione story started, PM me some ideas if you've got them! Enjoy and review!**

**Epilogue**

Harry groaned loudly and slowly opened his eyes. He took in the familiar surroundings of the infirmary at Hogwarts. He looked around and noticed that everyone that was with him in the forest was lying on their own beds looking around just like Harry was.

He turned to his left and looked into the brown eyes of Hermione. She smiled at him. "Hey you," she whispered.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Harry asked smiling.

"Better. We did it Harry. We've finally defeated him, again. I guess," Hermione replied laughing.

Harry smiled at her and nodded. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, Hermione was looking at him in concern.

"Hermione, I need to ask you something," Harry began.

"Ask me anything Harry," she replied.

"I want to marry you. Would you marry me?" Harry asked boldly.

Hermione's eyes widened. She sat up quickly and leapt over to Harry's bed landing on top of him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly.

"Of course Harry!" She cried squeezing him tighter. He groaned under her weight, but returned her hug. She leaned her head back to look at him. She smiled widely and planted a kiss on his lips. His eyes widened in surprise, but kissed her eagerly back.

"Get a room you two," Ron murmured from the bed to Harry's right. Hermione leaned back and blushed and reluctantly went back to her own bed. Ron was grinning at her.

"Did I hear you correctly Harry? Did you just ask our Hermione to marry you?" Ron asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah I did," Harry replied.

"Good. Now shush up it's time to rest and I have every intention of doing so," Ron replied with a smirk as he turned to his back and closed his eyes again. Harry smiled at him. He sat up and looked around the infirmary. Across the aisle Fred and George had sat up and were talking conspiringly amongst themselves. He looked down the way and saw Luna and Neville facing each other with a loving look in their eyes. Ginny and Seamus were at the far end. Harry slowly stood and walked over to Ginny's bed. He sat down on the side of her bed and looked down at her.

"Hey, Gin, are you doing okay?" He asked.

A single tear slid down her cheek. "I don't know. Seamus hasn't woken up yet and I just feel like I did something horrible while I was under the imperius curse. I'm afraid, Harry," Ginny muttered more tears slipping down her cheeks.

Harry reached out and gently wiped away her tears. "Ginny, you aren't responsible for your actions while you were cursed. It's not your fault. Seamus will wake up soon. He was possessed by a very dark and evil man so it will take him awhile to wake up," Harry replied.

"What if he's changed, Harry? What if he doesn't want me anymore? I should have known that something was wrong with him. He was so different," Ginny asked.

"Don't say that. Don't worry. Things will be just fine. Just be patient," Harry replied. He patted her hand and stood. He walked back over to his bed and pushed it closer to Hermione's. He lied down and faced Hermione. They laced their fingers together and fell asleep.

Several hours later Harry awoke again and sat up on his elbow. Ginny was sitting next to Seamus on his bed and he was awake. He wanted to get up and talk to them, but it looked like they were having a serious conversation and he didn't want to interrupt. He lied back down and willed himself back to sleep.

After a few more days everyone was finally discharged from the infirmary. They stood on the steps and looked out across the battlefield.

Fred and George turned to Harry. "Alright mate, we're working on your bachelor party and let me just say it's going to be unforgettable," Fred said.

"That's putting it lightly," George replied as he shook Harry's hand. Harry smiled at the twins and Hermione narrowed his gaze.

"There better not be any women at this party," Hermione said with an angry glare.

"Of course not, Hermione," Fred and George replied in unison. They winked at Harry and hugged Ron and Ginny. They waved good bye to Seamus, Neville, and Luna and headed towards the gates of Hogwarts.

Neville and Luna turned to Hermione and Harry. "Thank you both so much for being there through all of this," Hermione said. She hugged Neville tightly and Luna as well.

"Keep in touch you two," Harry replied doing the same as Hermione.

They nodded and turned to the gates walking away hand in hand.

Ginny walked up to Hermione with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry for all the mean things I said," she whispered. Hermione felt tears coming to her eyes as well as she reached out and pulled the younger girl into a tight embrace.

"It's okay Ginny. No hard feelings I promise. It's time for you to be happy with the one you really want to be with," Hermione whispered as she glanced over her shoulder at Seamus.

Ginny nodded and stepped back. She wiped her eyes and then embraced Harry tightly. "I do love you Harry. I'm so sorry for hurting you," She said in his ear.

"I love you too and it's okay. It worked out for the best," Harry whispered back. He kissed her forehead before she stepped back.

Seamus stepped forward and looked at Hermione. "Glad that's all over. Remind me to not get possessed again," he said with a chuckle.

Hermione smiled at him. "You got it," she replied.

Seamus turned to Harry and shook his extended hand. The moment was bittersweet and a bit tense. "Take good care of her Seamus," Harry said.

Seamus stared at him his eyes darkening slightly. "I plan on it," he replied in a slightly tense voice.

Harry nodded as they both turned and walked towards the gate. Harry reached out and hooked his arm around Hermione's waist and kissed her gently on the head. He patted Ron on the back. "Let's go home," he said as they set off behind Ginny and Seamus.

They exited the grounds of Hogwarts with one last glance behind them at the looming castle. When they turned back Harry watched as Seamus wrapped his arms around Ginny. For a brief moment their eyes met and Harry saw something he hoped he'd never see again. A red gleam shone brightly in Seamus's blue eyes for a mere second before it was gone in a flash as him and Ginny apparated away.

** THE END**


End file.
